Yin and Yang
by Lunarsecret
Summary: Lie was a girl who had faced unspeakable horrors in her past. What happens when this cold girl comes to a crossroad in her life. With a new friend and even the interest of a young raven haired Uchiha will she choose a path of darkness or is she foolish enough to reach towards the light. Sasuke X OC
1. Chapter 1

(Hello readers. This is a story that my friend Tsukiange and I created with her character Shizoku Hikari and my character Lie Kuriyama. Both are written in the point of view of the person who wrote the chapter and you can find this story on both mine and her pages with a link of our character images and what the villages look like on her profile. Let us know what you think and enjoy reading.)

Chapter 1

(Lie's P.O.V.)

"It had been five long years since I've been on the run," I thought to myself. Now according to legend, the Village of Angels was to be to the East so that it sees the sun's first light. I chuckled at that nonsense. Since I was little, I had heard a legend about how the clan of angels were direct descendants of real angels. Of how they banished demons. My clan was descendants of darkness and made deals with demons. We harnessed their power and unleashed it into the world in spite of the angels' efforts, but I needed their help.

I didn't like to admit it, but it didn't change the fact, I haven't been able to locate their village. I had decided to head towards their known allies in Konoha and see what I could find out from there. I headed southeast toward the thick forest in the direction I believed Konoha was.I liked the forest. It was dense, quiet, and full of shadows. At least it should have been. I could hear an annoying voice through the thicket. I was going to ignore it and continue my journey, but it was dead in my path. I continued forward but stopped right before I was visible and listened.

"Hand over the sword little angel and we may let you live."

"You'll never take this sword from me you filthy thug," a dignified yet fearful voice called.

This peaked my interest. I looked over the dirt mound I was behind to find two rough looking guys and a girl my age that dressed kind of like a pirate. I was about to dismiss her and leave when I saw the golden Holy Cross of the Angels glinting off her sleeves. Good, I'll save the girl and ask her to take me to her village elders as payment for her rescue.

I smirked knowing the perfect way to punish these clowns. I shoved my hands into the dirt casting the darkness out in front of the girl and her sword. The shadow started small and grew as I casted my voice out, "You dare to challenge one of my angels." The threat boomed like thunder as the shadow morphed into a dark angel.

"What, is this a joke?" The first man with green spiked hair asked. He reached his foot out to step on the shadow, "I'm not afraid of no shadow tricks." The girl also looked confused and afraid of what was happening before her. The man stomped on the shadow, but as his foot went down a dark hand materialized out of it grabbing his ankle.

"You're after that of which isn't yours. Now I will take something that belongs to you," my voice called out. A blade came out of the shadows and sliced his ankle clean off of his leg. The man screamed and the other man looked horrified. He grabbed his now handicap friend, "let's get the hell out of here man."

They both split and ran so I morphed out of my dark shadow.

"How pathetic," I mocked at how easy that was. I turned to the wide bloodshot eyes of the girl looking at me, suspicion in her brown eyes.

"Are you alright little angel?" She straightened up her back but still looked timid, "how did you know and who are you?" I chuckled, my hands in my pockets,

"One, you're welcome, two, you have angel wings on the back of your coat, and three, I heard him say almost everything."

I pointed my thumb in the direction the thugs ran off to, "oh and my name is Lie."

She raised an eyebrow, "Lie...?"

I sighed irritated, "Kuriyama."

"I knew it! Someone who plays around with darkness as easy as you did. You could only be one of those creatures who make deals with demons." She raised her sword to point at me but the sword was shaking and wavering in her hands.

"Yeah, yeah, one of those creatures who saved you of her own free will. Now princess. one day you will realize there are people in this world a lot more wicked than I. Although, I will deny it most days. Now put that sword down before you pull a muscle."

"I am already aware of that. That thing murdered my clan and I will stop it from doing it to others." her voice echoes as her glassy eyes start to shine.

I took in a deep breath. Damn so much for that idea. I looked down at the sad girl. "What's your name?" I asked breaking her trance.

"Shizoku... Hikari Shizoku." I looked down at her bowed head and turned my back and began to leave.

"Wait," her voice called out in a panic as she grabbed onto my sleeve, "don't leave! I haven't repaid you for saving me."

"Ha, there is nothing you can offer me Shizoku. I'll accept your thanks and be on my way." She creased her brow and pouted, kinda childlike and I sighed, "Fine, I'm on my way to your ally village, Konoha. Show me the way and we'll call it even. Don't get in my way., I will leave you behind."

"I was heading that way anyway, let's go. Oh Lie... How do you see with that thing on your eyes?" I smirked and followed the very chatty girl who I would come to call my friend into the cool afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Shizuko's P.O.V.)

It was nice to have someone to talk to even though she never talks back. The only way I know she listens is by the tilt of her lips either in annoyance or amusement at my ramblings. It was unnerving at first never being able to see her eyes due to the dark cloth that covered them. I've been alone the last five days ever since the incident. I fear if I stopped talking my grief will overpower me again.

I knew I shouldn't trust her, she is from my clan's enemies, one of our main goals was to wipe out their demons. To eradicate darkness and bring light back to this land. I don't think she's a bad person though, she saved me and my sword from those thugs. I owed her a life debt.

I peeked at my black clad companion and took in her appearance. The first thing I noticed was the tattoo on her forehead, it looked like a swirling symbol, that was framed by her silver bangs. That was the only silver in her hair, the rest was a deep black that reminded me of the darkness she commanded. I looked away as I played with my sleeve as her grey cloth covered eyes met my side gaze.

"Hey, Lie, what happened to your village? Nobody has heard from your village in five years…." my voice cut through the awkward air. I kept walking, but I felt Lie stop behind me. Turning around, I froze at her change in demeanor. It was like all the light had disappeared and a hostile dark energy surrounded her.

"They are gone," I went to ask what happened but it seemed to get darker in the clearing.

"Do not ask again. You wouldn't understand angel." She spits out her words. I flinched , cowering back as I watched the darkness spread.

My sword had begun to glow against my back, as the swords main purposed was to destroy darkness.

Resisting the urge to run and scream I took a deep breath and remembered how she saved me.

"Lie, I know you don't want to hurt me," inching forward slowly I clasped her balled up hands in mine. "you don't have to tell me now, whenever you're ready. I promise I won't abandon you." I gave her a small smile despite my trembling.

Her darkness retracted and evaporated. "We've wasted enough time, Konoha is only a half a day walk away." She swiftly took her hands out and walked ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!" jogging up I match her strides and start to prattle on about Konoha village and how nice people are there.

FF

As the sun started to set we saw the gates of Konoha in front of us.

"Who's there?!" we looked up at the ninja on the gate.

"I am Hikari Shizuko of the Village of Angels, and my companion! I have urgent business to discuss with the Hokage." for a moment it was nothing but silence, I glanced at Lie biting my bottom lip, but she stared at the gate. It felt like ages passed before the gates started to creek open. We headed to the Hokage's building, as soon as the Secretary saw us she let us in.

"Hokage-sama." I bowed to the older man, his eyes filled with kindness as he stared back at us. He glanced over at Lie and she stuck her hand up giving him a small wave, before her hands went back to her pockets.

"Lie!" she quirked her eyebrow and smirked at me. But the Hokage laughed with warmth.

"it's alright Shizuko, the Village of darkness has never been allies of Konoha. What brings you here?" I clasped my hands together. My knuckles turned white as I remembered the heaviness of her body, suffocating, as the fires burned around me,and the smell of burnt flesh.

"I came here to seek refuge, a man by the name Orochimaru slaughtered my people and destroyed my town. He was looking for this." I took the sword off my back holding up the angel blade.

"The angel blade, said to be one of the most powerful swords created, can cut through powerful beasts and genjutsus." He strokes his beard as he stared at the glinting blade.

"Yes, I want to enroll to be a ninja for Konoha, as well as Lie, please great Hokage." I bow once again. I could feel Lie's eyes boring a hole in my head, but I forced my eyes shut.

"I have no problem with you two joining Konoha. The Village of Light has always been an ally of ours and will always be welcome. But, you must ask Lie herself, if I'm not mistaken you've been alone the last five years, are you ready to rejoin the world?"

His eyes pierced through Lie's clothed ones as if he can see through it to her soul. Quickly standing straight, I grasp onto her sleeves, "Please stay Lie." I could almost see her calculating in her head on her choice as she looked at me.

She lets out a heavy sigh, "Fine, I will stay only as long it helps me reach my ambition."

Letting out a squeal, I throw my arms around her, her body tensed at the touch and she tried to extricate from my embrace, but I flashed a grin and giggled. She lets out an annoyed sigh before giving up.

"However, if you stay you will have to go by different last names and tell no one who you actually are." The Hokage's words broke through my euphoria.

Frowning I let go of Lie, I tilted my head my brow creased as I stared at him.

"Both of you come from powerful clans with powerful abilities. I fear if other villages and clans knew you were here they'd attack. They would take one of you to use you against your will and your new homes. I ask that you refrain from letting others know, for your safety and this village." Lie and I looked to each other before turning back to him nodding.

"Welcome to Konoha, my assistant Asuna will show you to your apartment. You will have to leave immediately for the ninja academy with the others to be placed into genin groups. Good luck." He smiles dismissing us, by the time we left the Hokage's office the sun was peeking through the buildings.

It's time to start a new journey, not as Hikari Shizuko, the only survivor of the Angel clan. But, as Hoga Shizuko, ninja of Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

( _Hey all! So my co writer and I have a decent amount of chapters written so far but would appreciate any suggestions or criticisms to help us entertain you and become better writers. I also forgot the disclaimer but so far the only characters we own are Lie and Shizuko. For all those who don't know there are pictures of our characters on my co-writer tsukiange's pintrest page under "tsukiange" Enjoy!_

(Lie's P.O.V.)

While Shizuko and I left the office, I had a lot to think about. One, how ridiculous it was that I had to give a different last name since I'm almost 100 percent positive that my powers would give my identity away anyways, and two, how Shizuko wrangled me into becoming a Konoha genin. This will give me plenty of time to search Konoha for those who knew the angel clans' rituals though.

"What do you think Lie?"

"About what?"

I had absolutely tuned Shizuko out while I was in thought following her and the Hokage's secretary to a decent size house that was supposed to be our new residence.

Shizuko huffed and pouted in my direction, "were you not listening at all Lie?"

"Obviously not or I would have answered you."

She smacked her head. It was funny to see her annoyed at me for once.

"I was asking you if you thought of a new last name."

"Uh, Kawakami I guess though it's gonna be pretty useless, I'm going to actually have to stop using my powers of darkness if I'm gonna actually hide my identity and your gonna have to get rid of your holy crosses on your sleeves and disguise your sword."

Shizuko looked down sadly at the thought of having to change her proud appearance. I hated seeing her sad lately and I wasn't sure why. Sadness was a part of life. But I wasn't very familiar with it. Only anger.

Even so, I didn't want to see her like that, "I will sew you a white base for your sleeves to put over your crosses so that you can tear it off and show them whenever you want. Until then just roll them up a little."

Her eyes lit up, "Really? Thank you Lie."

I smirked, "Yeah, yeah now let's see what kind of hospitality Konoha shows its allies."

It was only a half joke because we opened the doors to a family size apartment that now belonged to her and I. Our guide had vanished shortly after we reached our new home.

It was plain but incredibly spacious, I didn't really care about that yet with exhaustion being the only thing on my mind. I half yawned, "I think I'll just show myself to bed."

I stretched but Shizuko grabbed my wrist, "I want to sleep too but we have to go and get put on a genin team."

She pulled me back out of our house and started heading towards the school building that Shizuko explained, was where genin get put into three-man groups with a jonin leader. Which is apparently common practice amongst the great nations and she gave me a strange look when I didn't know.

"Lie I just thought of something," Shizuko said in a serious tone.

I yawned and stretched, "and…"

"What if we don't get put on the same team?"

I shrugged as if saying who cares but she flashed me those annoying sad eyes again.

"You're worrying about nothing. The Hokage would never put a Kuriyama on a genin team without having someone with light chakra to balance out the dark power. I'm almost positive if it's up to a democratic nation like Konoha a balance of power will always be in check."

She looked at me weird again.

"God, what?"

"You know for someone who pretty much lived under a rock you are well versed in national politics."

I yawned again, "it was part of the Kuriyama training program since my clan pretty much worked as mercenaries we had to learn major political practices for potential future missions."

She nodded slowly understanding but not prying. I think that was my favorite part of Shizuko. For the most part, she accepted that I didn't like to talk about my past and since after our first meeting she seemed accepting of the little information I gave up because it was better than nothing. Even though I'm sure one day she'll not settle for the vague answers I give.

Finally, we reached a school like building and walked inside where I took the lead and Shizuko fell behind me. We entered a classroom as a sea of shocked faces stared back at us.

Shizuko's POV

The older looking ninja standing at the front of the room turned to us smiling kindly as his eyes crinkled. "You must be Lie and Shizuko. I am Iruka. You guys came just in time, we are about to test to graduate to become genin. Please take a seat." Bowing to the Sensei I took a seat next to a bright boy who was wearing all orange with bright yellow hair, Lie sitting next to me.

Just as Iruka started to explain the test I feel a poke on my arm to the right.

"Hi, I am Naruto, you're Shizuko, right? You're looking at the next Hokage." Naruto grinned at me, but I averted my Brown eyes back to Iruka as I tried to listen to him.

"Where are you guys from? I've never met anyone from another village before!" I blushed as the other students turn around to stare at Naruto as he whisper-yells. I heard Lie next to me snicker.

"Naruto! Pay attention! To pass you need to be able to do a clone jutsu." I looked over as Naruto stopped talking to see a scrunched up look on his face.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"I can't do a clone jutsu!" my lips drew into a frown as I look at him with pity, he was completely panicking. I looked over to Lie to see her relaxed tilting back in her chair with an amused smirk.

"I'm guessing you'll be fine Lie? Remember you can't use your darkness powers…." my voice was barely above a whisper, but Lie just smirked at me.

"I'll have no problems, it'll be a cakewalk for me." I nodded and listened as Iruka begins to call the students back, each one coming out looking happy.

I shouldn't have a problem with passing this, my school covered this two months ago. I could hear Lie playing with a kunai, spinning it around as her chair squeaked. I'm lost in memories of my home village; all my friends and my teacher before we were attacked. As I'm lost in thought I pick at the white covering of my villages symbol on my sleeve.

"Kawakami, Lie" I'm jolted from my thoughts as Lie's chair thud on the ground. Looking around I see the other 13-year-olds talking excitedly in groups, particularly in the back where I see raven hair in-between all the girls.

"Good luck Lie"

"I don't need luck" Lie cockily smirked and sauntered to the back room. Sticking my tongue out at her back, "saw that" she threw over her shoulder, eyebrow quirked.

I noticed that Naruto was gone when I looked around the classroom.

"Hey Sasuke, did you see my headband, I passed! Hopefully, we'll end up on the same team! Won't that be amazing Sasuke!?" A voice screeched from the back of the room.

When I turned around I saw a girl with pink hair squealing with a wide forehead in a red qipao dress with white circular designs with dark green shorts underneath, in front of the raven-haired boy who looked like he wanted to jump off the building to get away. I could understand why, after just hearing the girl's screeching I'm getting a headache.

"Hoga, Shizuko" Lie comes out of the room the Konoha ninja band hanging loosely in her hand. "Like I said, don't need luck." She smirked as I pass her into the testing room. I picked at my sleeve as I looked at the room; two Sensei's were there, Iruka and a man with ice blue hair.

"It's nice to meet you Shizuko, I'm Mizuki. To pass we need you to create two clones of you." Mizuki smiled kindly, but I shiver as his gaze landed on me, there is an malevolance in his green eyes.

"H-hai" I mumbled, wanting to flee from the room, his eyes reminded me of the thugs that attacked me on the way here.

I made the hand signs and focused my chakra making two clones standing on either side of me.

"Congratulations Shizuko and welcome to Konoha, you'll be a great ninja." Iruka handed me my ninja headband as I grinned up at him.

"Thank you!" I ran out of the room, going to where Lie was sitting on the desk with her legs crossed though she was glaring through her eye mask at the pink haired girl.

"Congratulations to those who made genin, you are dismissed. You'll be receiving the group's tomorrow." the two Sensei smile, but Mizuki was staring at Lie and the mark on her forehead.

"Let's go Shizuko." Lie grabbed my hand after jumping off the desk. She pulled me to the side away from Mizuki and scowled at him as we pass. When we reach outside I felt like I could finally breathe as the sun warmed my face. We pushed through the groups of people who were celebrating, and just as we were about to get out I see Naruto sitting on the swing his goggles covering his face, the only one not wearing a ninja band.

"I'll be right back, meet you at the gates," I yelled over my shoulder as I walk up to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto…."

"Come over to tease me?" He stared at the ground his shoulders hunching defensively.

"No, I know we just met, but don't give up. I believe that one day you'll be Hokage, ignore all the bullies. People are mean to others they don't understand." As I spoke Naruto lifted his head and I grinned giving him a thumb up like he did when he told me to believe it.

He still looked sad, but I could see a smile tugging at his lips, as his whiskers twitched.

"Thank you, Shizuko."

"Lie's waiting for me, I'll see you around!" I waved and ran over to Lie who was leaning against the gate, though she is arguing with the raven-haired guy, who looks angry, she just looks amused with the smirk on her lips.

"Sure, pretty boy, you could totally beat me." She laughed, each breath filled with darkness. I could see her shadow started to flicker.

"Lie! You ready to head home, I'm beat!" I pushed past the raven-haired boy grabbing her arm and pulled her with me. Panic was welling up, I didn't want people to find out about us.

"Should have let me wipe that smirk off his face." She was seething next to me, but I just ignored her and sighed. We finally get to our place on the street, but she just goes into her room and slams the door.

I stand in the door of my room, just staring at the blank walls and white bed. Feels like a hospital. I sighed as I remembered my purple room with flowers on the walls littered with fairytale books. As I sit down on the bed I clutched the Konoha headband, the leaf symbol staring back at me there is a heat rising in me.

This should be an angel wing. I would have graduated today with my friends and family. A pale snake-like face flashed through my mind. A thump resonated in the cold room as my headband hit the wall as I fell back into bed, I covered my face with an arm as tears stained my face. I wasn't strong enough.

FF

The next day we were sitting back in our seats, I knew Lie heard my outburst yesterday, but she didn't ask. Her new band was around her hips, acting as a belt while mine was hanging limply around my neck. This time Lie was sitting next to the raven-haired boy, Sasuke Uchiha, Lie told me his name this morning. She kept turning her head which I'm assuming was to glare at him. I shook my head and continued to read the book that I got this morning, The Mind of a Strategist.

Just as it's quieting down I hear a rumble and a crash as the pink haired girl and a blonde were yelling at each other in the doorway.

"Why in the hell did I agree to stay here with you?" I heard Lie ask with amusement and irritation in her tone, it's like a crash, wanting to look away, but can't.

"I was here first, forehead."

"No, I was here first Ino pig."

"Seriously…." she shook her head, long black and silver hair flowing.

Suddenly the blonde and pink haired girls were in front of our desks trying to gain the attention of Sasuke. I close my book with a sigh as they argue over who was going to sit next to Sasuke, completely ignored the fact that Lie was already next to him and wasn't going to move.

All of a sudden Naruto was crouched on the desk right in front of Sasuke's face. I noticed he got his headband! One second they were glaring at each other, the next I stared wide-eyed as they were locked lips. I saw Lie's shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"Lie do something!" I grabbed her shoulder as Naruto was getting beaten up by girls who were jealous that Sasuke's first kiss was just stolen away right in front of them. She turned her head and I could practically see her asking why, but she just sighed and jumped into the fray.

Pushing and hitting some of the girls she grabbed Naruto and jumped to the other side of me. "Are you alright Naruto?" I asked while I looked over him for injuries. I started making the hand signs for a light healing jutsu, but Lie grabs my shoulder stopping in my tracks.

"Can't use that anymore." I hesitated, but put my hands back down. Looking over Naruto again I see some of his bruises are healed.

"Do you see that?" Amazement and slight fear in my tone. How is he healing so fast?

"Interesting…" I could hear intrigue in Lie's tone.

"Alright everybody sit down." Everyone shuffled to a desk as we gave attention to Iruka-Sensei. "You guys will be put into groups of three with a Jonin commander." Tensing my shoulder, I look at Lie and bit my lip.

"However, due to the new additions, there will be two groups of four." Going down the list, I didn't hear our names yet.

"Team Seven; Uzumaki Naruto, Hoga Shizuko," Naruto cheered, "Kawakami Lie, and Sasuke Uchiha." On both sides of me, I heard a sigh, and negative energy coming from both.

"Hey, least we are tog-"

"Hey Sensei! why am I stuck with this idiot Uchiha." Naruto stands up pointing to Sasuke who just sits there aloof.

"Well, Sasuke excelled in everything, while you failed almost everything. And Lie was strong physically, but weak on the written, and vice versa for Shizuko." Finally, he addressed the class. "These teams are all about balancing strengths."

"Now team 8; Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura."

This is going to be interesting… I sighed as I feel the glares from all the girls in class as I heard a scream from behind which either came from the blonde or the pink haired girl.

What did I get myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey readers, just making sure everyone knows that pics of characters are under my co-writers pintrest page "tsukiange". Feel free to leave opinions, idea's or anything in remarks and enjoy)

Chapter 4

Lie's P.O.V.

"Pathetic," I thought as I listened to that annoying pink haired brat throw a tantrum about not being on the same team as pretty boy over here.

"Just don't get in my way." It was a warning. From none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself.

That ass, I fired back with venom dripping in every word, "listen you cocky prick. I'll kick your ass up and down this village."

He looked at me with an amused smirk that irritated me to no end, "is that a challenge."

I glared and Shizuko looked upset, "guys we're on a team we shouldn't be fighting."

"Shizuko is right, that's enough both of you," the teacher ninja Iruka agree and announced that it was lunch time and we should spend it with our teams to 'bond'.

The boys on our team however bolted, Sasuke out the window and the annoying orange blob after a group of screaming girls, which left Shizuko and I walking out in silence. Which was fine with me but obviously not her.

"We should find the guys."

It was kind of a suggestion but kinda not at the same time.

"Now why would we do that?" I sighed tired and hungry since we didn't have time to grab food of any kind this morning and I'm not used to sleeping at night.

Shizuko seemed hungry too. I had no idea if she had, had any kind of decent meal since the incident with her family but I wasn't about to ask that either.

"Going to find that frustrating brat Sasuke is a terrible idea on its own. I might destroy him," I exclaimed trying to convince her to just let them stay lost.

"Why do you dislike Sasuke?" Shizuko asked with an eyebrow quirked stopping at a tree.

I leaned on the tree as I remembered yesterday's first encounter with the Uchiha.

(Flashback to yesterday)

We had just passed the stupid three-part test that involved; hand to hand combat, a written strategy based test, and a clone jutsu test. Awkwardly enough I passed the test with water clones since I can't summon basic chakra, only water and dark energies. Shizuko passed as well and we were walking out graduated with our headbands in hand.

"I'll be right back, meet you at the gates." Shizuko called out suddenly going towards her miserable looking new friend.

I shrugged I didn't really care who did or didn't pass this pathetic test but I was snapped out of my thoughts when a blond girl bumped into me.

"Hey freak watch where you're going there's a difference between being blind and rude."

I was already irritated and exhausted from lack of sleep so i held nothing back, "Your right, obviously you're both because you're the one who bumped into me because you're too preoccupied with your pathetic obsession over an uninteresting pretty boy who wants absolutely nothing to do with your annoying weak ass. I honestly don't understand what all of you see him."

"He's the handsome and strong Uchiha Sasuke of course. All Uchiha men are known for their strength and good looks."

"Never heard of them. Must not be that well known," I argued, still annoyed at the girl.

That's when the raven-haired boy stepped forward. The boy and his fangirls all looked on with disbelief. His frown apparent.

"What backwater village are you from anyway, to not know the superior abilities of my clan."

If only I could speak my real clan name. But I won't. "Call it what you want. Only people with inferiority complexes talk as big as you."

I was gonna leave it at that turning away from him but he grabbed my wrist. "I'll take you on in a battle, any time you feel unsure of my superiority to you."

I flicked his hand away like a gnat a dark smirk appearing on my face. I felt a little darkness seeping out but I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to, "sure pretty boy, you could totally beat me."

The sarcasm was obvious but the threat didn't last long because Shizuko got directly in between us grabbing my hand, "are you ready to go Lie, I'm beat!"

It wasn't a question. She was already pulling me away. It was a save for the sake of our identities. This holding back thing was gonna be a lot harder than either of us thought. We relied heavily on our special abilities. Too much so.

(End Flashback)

"Eh he just irritates me. People from my clan are cocky but he reaches a whole new level of conceded," I shrugged.

Shizuko lightly chuckled and I cocked an eyebrow but she ignored my gesture.

"You know the Uchiha clan was one of the first clans known to ninja kind. Including the Senju and our own two. They date back extremely far," she informed. I knew she wasn't taking his side but at the moment it sure felt like it. She continued, "there's something else you should know about our team."

I turned my head in her direction signaling that I was paying attention.

"Every single one of us are orphans. I don't expect that to make you see them any differently but I thought you should know."

"Yeah but every single one of you had a choice. And that's what makes me different. You all knew what it meant to choose ninja. It meant loss and pain. Whether you choose it to exterminate evil or like your new friend, to bring peace. You still got to choose. I could never choose not to be a ninja and I could never choose to stop now."

She looked down contemplating for a long time before she spoke again, "if it was under different circumstances would you choose not to?"

I thought about it for a second, "who knows, but whatever I would have chosen it would have at least been my decision."

"Maybe you need to stop wall-" she started. We both may have been a little happy for the annoying orange blob that stopped her we saw out of the corner of our eyes for breaking the tension of our serious moment.

Shizuko's new friend was sneaking on a rooftop towards Sasuke who was looking in our direction from a second story window eating a rice cake. I would be curious as to why he was looking our way but didn't have time to think about it because the boy dropped down into the window kicking the Uchiha back and knocking the window shut. We waited about two minutes to see what befell our two 'teammates' when 'Sasuke' jumped back out unscathed and hopped away. Except it wasn't Sasuke, because Sasuke had known we were here and saw him. This copy cat had no clue.

"I should go see what Naruto is up to…" Shizuko looked in his direction.

"Not a chance," I intervened. "You check on Uchiha and I'll take the annoying orange blob. Not giving her a chance to argue back I hopped after the boy.

I stayed back far enough to make sure he didn't notice me. Probably too far but it's good to be cautious. I saw him stop and shove his hands in his pockets and lean against a tree in front of the annoying pink haired girl. Sakura I think her name is. Only to flirt pathetically telling her how beautiful her forehead is only to chicken out when she leaned in for a kiss and ran off in another direction.

Well that was uneventful. I headed back to the classroom where Shizuko and Sasuke were already sitting there waiting.

Sasuke just hned as I walked past which I just ignored and sat next to Shizuko with my usual leaning back and feet on the desk, "well did you find him?"

I debated telling her the truth or not because I didn't know what she thought of this boy. Maybe I'll tell her later, "it was uneventful. He couldn't hold the transformation long enough to do anything interesting. She cocked an eyebrow curious about what interesting things he wanted to do and Sasuke looked relieved that he couldn't do anything out of character in his name.

Naruto dragged in later holding his stomach and complaining about milk something or other and we all sat there in silence, Sasuke resting his head on his hands, Shizuko reading, Naruto trying to make the pain in his stomach go away huddled in a ball, and me comfortably napping. Teams came in and left with their jonin leaders. About two hours went by until our team was the only one left.

"WHERE IS OUR NEW SENSEI?" Naruto screamed breaking the silence obviously feeling better and stir-crazy breaking me from my nap and almost caused me to fall out of my chair.

Half of me wanted to kill him and the other half of me agreed, still I yelled, "Shut up."

Unfortunately, it was in complete unison with the annoying raven haired Uchiha on my left. We looked at each other horrified and Naruto cracked up laughing and Shizuko struggled to hold in her giggles.

Disgusted we turned away and Naruto laughs, "looks like you finally found your match Sasuke."

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke shot back glaring in his direction.

"Shesh it was just a joke, lighten up a little," Naruto pouted and then goes to grab an eraser and propped it on the door.

"Naruto our sensei is going to be a Jonin he isn't going to fall for something like that." Sasuke lectured but before Naruto had a chance to argue back we heard the crescendo of footsteps slowly resonating through the hall. Everyone stared the door down. In the next minute a gloved hand pushed the door open, causing the eraser to plant directly on the head of our new Jonin, sending white dust through his silver hair.

He didn't look shocked but he did seem kind of annoyed as he scanned the room. "My first impression of you all is… You're a bunch of idiots." Shizuko frowned. Naruto was busy laughing at his joke and Sasuke sweat dropped. I just sighed and got up following the man to the roof with the rest of my team.

He leaned on the railing and motioned us to sit on the steps in front of him in the following order;

Lie. Shizuko.

Sasuke. Naruto

Sensei/Kakashi

"Ok team we're going to introduce ourselves and share things like likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. I'll go first to show you all what I'm looking for. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes well… I don't feel like talking about them. My hobbies, well I have a lot of hobbies. As far as dreams for the future. I guess I never really thought about it. Ok your next," our sensei said grinning and rubbing the back of his head with fake embarrassment for telling us literally nothing. We all cocked an annoyed eyebrow and Naruto began to introduce himself.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto believe it! My likes are training and eating ramen, especially when Iruka-sensei buys me some at Ichiraku's. I dislike waiting three minutes for instant ramen to cook when you add the water. My hobbies are trying different kinds of ramen-"

Does this kid ever not talk about ramen? I didn't seem like the only one annoyed. Kakashi also seemed unamused and Shizuko just giggled into her sleeves.

"-And your dream?" Kakashi prompted changing the topic.

"To become hokage! Then everyone in the village will stop disrespecting me. Believe it!" Naruto half screamed.

Hmm, strange kid. Next Kakashi's eyes wandered to the Uchiha. "You're up," he prompted with a smile.

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes and began, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. My hobby is training and I don't have a dream because I will make my ambition a reality. I will restore my clan, and kill a certain man." He said the last part with much more malice than usual.

For once I'll admit that I was finally curious about the story behind this Uchiha Sasuke and all of his hatred. Shizuko was staring down at the ground. No doubt thinking about her past misfortunes and their similarities. Naruto looked panicked for some odd reason and Kakashi just smiled and pointed to me.

"I sighed already irritated. My name it's Lie… Kawakami Lie." I silently cursed my pause for momentarily forgetting my 'clan name' but continued anyway, "I have some things I like more than others but they aren't really worth mentioning. Also, I have things I'm good at but not really any hobbies. My goal is to eradicate the sins of my people and if possible to change my fate."

It was my turn for people to look at me strangely, including Shizuko but I didn't care. Even Sasuke seemed intrigued at the last part wondering exactly what the Kawakami clan was about. Kakashi decided it better not to dwell on the subject.

(Shizuko's P.O.V.)

Kakashi's eyes looked into mine, as the others turned to look at me, eyes bright with curiosity. With a bright grin I told my story. "Hi, I'm Hoga Shizuko! Hmm, let's see. I like; sweets, reading, animals, foxes in particular, and helping others. My dislikes are judgey and mean people, also snakes and bugs," I bite my tongue between my teeth after I mention bugs.

"Hobbies…. Learning new healing techniques….and dancing." Smiling softly as I remember my mom and I dancing around the kitchen laughing.

"And your goal?" Kakashi- Sensei interrupted, frowning I stared at him, fiddling with my crest under the white cloth.

"Ummm I need to stop someone and I want to rebuild something…." Looking away at the ground as they stare, waiting for more.

(Lie's P.O.V.)

Kakashi pushed himself up from his leaning position and smiled, "well team seven it seems like you all have your own personalities and goals. Now for the bad news…"

We all narrowed our eyes at this unexpected turn of events.

Kakashi chuckled as he continued, "out of the whole graduating year only 3 to 4 teams are expected to actually become genin. The test you all took was more of a qualifier. Tomorrow you all will take one last survival test with me and if you fail, you will be dropped from the program entirely unable to even repeat your academy years."

"What?!" Naruto screamed flabbergasted at the news while Sasuke looked irritated and Shizuko looked panicked but determined. I didn't really care either way, named ranking didn't make any difference to me. In fact I was almost praying that I failed.

Kakashi smiled, "well now that all of you look excited, I'll meet you at the training ground at 05:00 am sharp. Also, I wouldn't eat unless you want to see it again later. If there are no questions…"

Before anyone got a chance to even think of one to ask he had already vanished.

I stood up immediately, "great now that the day is half over. I'm gonna leave, I have things to do."

At that moment Sasuke stood up grabbing my wrist, "fight me."

I got immediately annoyed, "Why the hell does everyone think it's alright to touch me lately."

I twisted my hand out of his grip, "go take a long walk off a short cliff Uchiha didn't you just hear me. I'm busy!"

"Chicken," he called out after I had turned and started to walk away.

I stopped, it was hard to resist a challenge and I could feel my tolerance slipping. What was it about this boy that made me so on edge?

I turned his way with a smirk and a battle-ready stance but before I had time to move Shizuko was already blocking my path, "I thought you had things to do. Fighting can wait right."

I hated holding back and I may have been fond of the little angel but her ruining my fun lately is really starting to irritate me.

I just turned around "yeah, whatever," and walked to the weapons shop to stock up for tomorrow and future battles. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Hello all not too much in the comments today. We're always open to idea's, critisisms, and general opinions if anyone wishes to review. As always my cowriter is tsukiange and character Shizuko's creator. Check out her pinterest page for pics of the characters (also Tsukiange) and lastly enjoy)

Shizuko's POV

Dragging our feet Lie and I headed to the training grounds before the sun even rose. I gave Lie a disapproving look as she munched on an apple, she just shrugged, smirked, and continued. When we got to the grounds I saw Naruto sitting against the fence snoring, while Sasuke was leaning against it with his eyes shut.

"morning…" I yawned again though I was ignored by the duo and we mimicked Sasuke and Naruto's position. The dawn set and when the sun set high in the sky finally Kakashi-sensei finally appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take a long way."

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto jumped up and began screaming at our Sensei. Kakashi ignored Naruto and laid down a clock.

"You'll have until noon to get these bells." He held up three bells.

"Those who don't get a bell will have to go back to the academy,"

"But Sensei there are only three bells!" Naruto interrupted again.

"I know that means at least one of you will be sent back to the academy. You can use any weapon, to get a bell you'll have to be prepared to kill me."

"This should be cake, you couldn't even dodge that eraser." Naruto laughed but was quickly cut off by Kakashi.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest, having the lowest scores, losers. When I say start you may begin."

"Naruto!" I stared wide-eyed in a defensive stance as Naruto armed with a shuriken attacked Kakashi. One moment Naruto was attacking, the next Kakashi had the shuriken to the back of Naruto's head.

"Don't be in such a hurry, I didn't say start yet." Kakashi pushed him away. "But you came at me with the intent to kill me. I think I'm beginning to like you guys."

 _He's so weird…._ I sweatdropped.

"Get ready….and start!" The three of us; Sasuke, Lie and myself jumped out of the way. I hid underneath a dense bush. I could feel Lie's darkness in the tree next to me.

 _Well, you'll be able to have your fun now Lie._ My lips lift into a smirk. Looking back at the field a sweat drop appears as I see Naruto standing in the same spot, grinning.

 _He's just like Takashi…_ I sigh.

Watching Naruto and Kakashi talk and fight I begin to formulate a plan. _There's no way we genin can beat a Jonin, especially when Lie and I can't use our natural abilities._ As I watch Naruto attack Kakashi from the water it hit me. _If we all combine our abilities we may be able to get the bells then we will fight among ourselves to split up the bells. I have to get to Lie quickly._

Without causing much noise I jumped to the tree next to me.

"Lie, I have a plan, but you're not going to like it…"

"What?" she asked quirking her eyebrow with suspicion in her tone.

"There's no way we can beat the Jonin by ourselves, we need to work with Naruto and Sasuke…" I couldn't even see her eyes, but I can feel the glare boring into my face.

"There is no way in hell I'm working with that Uchiha-baka." Lie snarled.

"Look," I pointed to Naruto swinging from a tree by his ankle. "That literally took Kakashi one minutes to do, he will decimate us without our natural abilities. Least we will have a chance together."

She holds onto her kunai tighter before a frown settled on her lips, and she nodded.

"Good, I'll go get Naruto, you get Sasuke." I can't help the smug grin on my face from my small victory.

Landing in front of Naruto I threw a kunai at the rope, he dropped with a thud on his head.

"Hey Naruto, Lie and I have a great-"

"Thanks, Shizuko! Sorry, I gotta go find Sensei to get that bell!" Naruto screamed and ran off into the forest.

 _I hope Lie had more luck…._ I sighed into my hands and ran into the forest to look for Lie.

Searching frantically, I jumped among the trees when I start to hear yells the further in I go.

"No! You won't take me back there! I will not be your pawn!" I came upon Lie swinging her kunai around as if she was fighting someone, she was even blocking and dodging.

Jumping down I landed behind Lie, but she didn't sense me at all.

"Lie!" I yelled, not sure what to do when she was like this. "No one is here!"

I stepped back as she swung her kunai around yelling at these imaginary people, barely missing a kunai to the face.

 _What did he do to you…?_ I couldn't help but think about how hard she was fighting, her darkness was starting to seep underneath her.

 _She's under genjutsu, I need to cause her outside pain to stop it,_ I calmed down and remembered what I read in my books. Twirling around one of my knives with the butt facing Lie.

 _Sorry!_ I think as I slam the butt of the knife into the back of her head when she is facing the other way again. She crumpled into a heap on the floor. Kneeling I began to use my water healing jutsu to heal her bump.

 _Come on, the timer is going to be up soon._ After a few minutes, Lie jumped up in a defensive stance.

"Where are they?!" her dark sais clutched in her hands in a death grip as she looks wildly around the area.

"You were under a genjutsu, nobody is here, but me." I couldn't prevent the pity in my voice as I stared at her tense back.

Slowly when she saw nobody was around she started to relax but was still holding her sais. "That's right, I was talking to Sasuke," she looked at me with a frown on her lips, "that jerk said we'd slow him down! Let's go Shizuko we'll get the bells and show him who's weak." I can't do anything but follow her as she jumped into the trees.

"Lie, you need to work from the darkness while I keep him distracted. Use your sais if no one is around" At her nod, I continued my plan.

"I'm going to keep him focused on me, set traps, you do your best work in the darkness. Send out your dark pulse so I can tell where the traps are to get him there."

"Right" She diverged from me jumping out to the sides as I land in the clearing with only Kakashi there, reading his perverted book.

"Hmmm, by yourself I see, didn't expect that." He lazily looked at me, ultimately dismissing me. "Didn't expect that from someone from the Village of Angels, don't you work in groups?"

I pulled out my daggers getting into fighting stance. "Don't underestimate me"

Quickly making the hand signals for the light release jutsu making my body lighter by activating a light throughout my body, I ran toward Kakashi faster than normal genin. Spinning I aimed my daggers for his side, when he reached toward me I spun my leg around to hit him in the face.

We are a blur of movements, parrying and dodging each other, Kakashi even had to put his book away to keep up. Just as he caught my leg, Lie's sai chain came out from the shadow and wrapped around his arm that is holding my leg. Stringing him up by the tree with the sai dagger piercing his arm.

"You're right Sensei, Knights do work together." I grinned at him, holding up my hand for a high five to Lie.

"Really? Don't celebrate yet until we have those bells." Ignoring my hand, she walked up to him with her sais at the ready. Just as she was about to grab the bells fireballs came out from the trees, causing smoke to arise as they hit the ground.

I screamed and I felt my body being lifted and slammed against a tree from the fireball so close to us. Bashing my head against the hard surface, the clearing was spinning. Just as the area cleared the timer rang.

"Damn it!" Looking over I see Lie hitting a tree with her fist, leaving a dent.

I got up with a sigh. Lie and I headed to the four posts in the clearing to see Naruto struggling, tied up to one of the posts. I sat down next to him with Lie next to me, Sasuke on the other side with a scowl on his face.

"I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy." Just as the other two start celebrating Lie and I sit there with a sigh waiting for the bad news to drop. "Yes, all four of you are being dropped from the program permanently."

 _No! I need the training to get stronger!_ Staring at him wide I saw the chaos of my past flash before my eyes, not being able to stop a certain someone. I didn't hear Naruto's screams. I was only awakened from my trance when I saw Sasuke jolt out and attack Sensei, however, he was soundly defeated, head pressed to the ground by Kakashi's foot.

"You guys don't understand what it means to be a ninja, you think it is all a game. Did you guys think about why you were put on squads? What this exercise was all about?! Team Work!"

"But there were only three bells how would that even work!" Naruto screamed and kicked his legs frantically.

"I know. I wanted to see if you guys could overcome it and work together putting the squad above all, if all four of you took me on at once I would have been defeated."

"Lie and Shizuko!" Looking over at Lie's bored face and my downcast one, "Yes, you guys originally tried going to the two boys, but gave up easily. This is about the team, not just you two."

"Naruto!" Looking at him next, as I purse my lips angry at the unfairness. _I tried to ask!_

"You only worked on your own." Digging his foot into Sasuke he looks down at him.

"Sasuke you thought the others were so far beneath you, that they were worthless. Even though Lie and Shizuko came the closest to getting the bells." I could hear Sasuke grunt and see him glare at Lie who just smirked at him and mouth "told ya".

"When individuals put themselves above the squad it leads to failure and death." On that note Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind me, holding a kunai to my throat. My breath left me as terror flooded my senses, the cold metal of a kunai against my throat.

"For example, Lie kill Sasuke now or Shizuko is dead." Fear strikes my heart and wide light brown eyes as I stared at Lie's emotionless look and watched as her hand twitched towards a kunai. Turning her head to look at my trapped self and Sasuke on the ground who glared at her.

"That's what would have happened on a mission." He takes the kunai from my throat as I immediately sag down in relief. Walking over to the stone not too far away he begins to talk about the heroes who died as Naruto said he wanted to be one of the names on the stone.

"What an idiot…." Lie murmurs to me, I couldn't help but nod.

"I'm going to give you another chance. But, it's going to be harder. Eat lunch now, but don't give Naruto any. It's his punishment for trying to cheat. If anyone feeds him that person fails. I make the rules you have to follow them, got it?" He said darkly.

We all begin to eat, but Naruto's stomach kept growling. Looking down at my lunch I then looked at Lie, "Do you sense him nearby?"

At her head shake I offered up my lunch to Naruto, "here eat some of mine, I won't be able to concentrate later with your stomach growling like that!" I tease with a giggle.

"Yeah, we need to get those bells as a team, if Naruto isn't at full strength we will lose." To my surprise, Sasuke offered up his lunch as well.

Looking over I quirk my eyebrow at Lie, silently asking Well?

"Fine… I ate this morning anyway." she sighed and offered her bento as well.

Naruto started crying, "thanks, guys, but my hands are tied I can't eat!"

Laughing I begin to feed Naruto rice balls. Just as he started eating a cloud of smoke and thunder appears. I dropped the box and stood in front of Naruto arms out, while Lie gets in front of me with her weapon.

"The four of us are one, we are a team," Sasuke explained for us.

"So the four of you are one huh…. You pass." The sun comes out as he explains that we pass since we helped each other out.

"The exercise is over, squad 7 starts its first mission tomorrow, you are dismissed." As everyone else begins to walk away I stayed behind with Naruto. Lie stopped walking and turned around while still having her hands clasped behind her head.

"You comin?" Shaking my head, she turned back around with a shrug.

"'I'll see you at home!" I yelled to her retreating back.

Releasing Naruto from his binds he grinned and brought me into a bear hug. "We did it!" He yelled happily into my ear.

"Put me down!" I yelled with a blood red face, struggling against him. He just grinned harder and set me down.

We began walking together in the direction of my home. Thinking about what our adventure as a ninja would entail.


	6. Chapter 6

(So we try to update every Friday and will be doing so until farther notice. Please let us know what you think. Likes? Dislikes? General opinions? We'd like to know if everyone is liking the story so far and how you think we can improve. Besides that enjoy chapter 6.

 **Chapter 6 (Lie)**

Sasuke and I left first. I continued walking the way I was pretty sure the hot springs were. I wanted to soak in some relaxing hot water and work my water jutsu.

I continued walking for about three minutes before I turned to my side irritated, "do you have a problem Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked at me annoyed, hands in pockets, eyebrows cocked, "What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be rather than following me around?"

"You know you're so vocal about the fact that I'm conceited and yet you think I'd waste my time following you around Konoha. I live in this direction so if that bugs you take a different route."

I chuckled, "I never said I wasn't conceited but I have a reason to be. I mean one of us had to get close to a bell."

He looked irritated and growled, "You're not the only person who touched a bell and I did it without the help of someone else. I bet without Shizuko's brains behind the operation you wouldn't have even gotten close. Hell you wouldn't have even broken out of that pathetic genjutsu."

I turned in his direction and grabbed his collar, "listen you sad excuse for a ninja I will kick your ass here as now. Shizuko may be an excellent strategist but I was taking on high ranking ninja before her and I will remain doing so."

"Uh huh, sure." Sasuke mocked and I was at my limit. I drew my fist back and punched him square in the jaw. He fell to the ground where he proceeded to attempt to side sweep my feet. I jumped back into a flip to avoid him and he used his hands to throw himself back onto his feet. I smirked and got in a fighting stance. He came at me by throwing a fist to my upper left. I grabbed his arm pulling and spinning closer at the same time to close the distance between the two of us and elbowing him in the gut. He took the hit but came back fast grabbing my arms and kneeing me in the same place. I fell forward and rolled onto my palms extending my left leg back and kicking him under the chin sending him flying back on his ass. I felt victorious as he sat there but also in pain because the force of his knee to my gut was also rough. I took a kunai out of my bag and climbed over him holding it over his throat before he had a chance to get back up.

"I'll beat you any time Uchiha. You may hit harder but I'm far more experienced."

Before he had a chance to answer my taunt we heard a, "I knew there was something between them. Holly crap Lie beat Sasuke!"

We both looked over to see Shizuko giggling slightly and Naruto with his cheshire grin looking our way.

I glared at the two of them as I took my knife from Sasuke's throat and got up from my straddling position.

"You two looked like you were having fun," I teased as Shizuko blushed slightly and countered, "You looked like you were having fun too. Maybe too much." She quirked an eyebrow at the last part and I glared harder.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing," she smiled as the boys looked our way.

"WE SHOULD ALL GET RAMEN!" Naruto yelled out of nowhere.

"What the hell is ramen anyway," I questioned remembering when he went on his ramen rant during introductions.

Naruto looked horrified at my question while Sasuke just rolled his eyes and answered, "they're a sad excuse for noodles."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "hmph at least I didn't get beaten by a blind girl."

...We all looked at him with an 'are you serious' face and I started chuckling at his dense nature.

"She's obviously not blind you loser," Sasuke smacked his own forehead in frustration that Naruto was on his team.

"What?" Naruto yelled, "Are you serious? Then why do you wear that thing."

Shizuko smiled and nudged him gently with her shoulder to get his attention, "Lie has sensitive eyes so it's like a screen. She can see perfectly fine."

He looked surprised but let it go at that as we got to a stand called Ichiraku Ramen.

We took a seat in front of this old man and his daughter in order of; Naruto, Shizuko, me, and then Sasuke.

He's been silent really since our um... "spar" so I guess at the moment I didn't really mind.

I listened to everyone else order. Naruto got a 'Naruto special' which I doubted I'd ever try something with that name. Shizuko got a miso and Sasuke ordered a beef. I waited until everyone got their ramen bowls to decide what looked appealing or not which Shizuko chuckled at after quickly shutting down Naruto's offer to try some of his, "I'll have the beef please."

Of course it would take a minute for the food to get here so I decided to learn about/ interrogate my new teammate. I turned to the raven haired boy to my left, "so Uchiha… who's this mystery man that you intend to rid the world of?"

Apparently I had hit a nerve because Shizuko stopped her conversation to look at me like I had just offended the world but I kept my eyes on the Uchiha, his expression turned dark and calculating but finally spoke, "Itachi Uchiha, he murdered my entire clan. I will destroy him and avenge my family."

I was surprised. I knew that he suffered. I didn't know his entire clan had been murdered, by an Uchiha no less. I should have stopped asking questions but I was curious now. "So why did this Itachi person leave you alive? Does that mean there may be other survivors?"

He finally looked up and glared at me, "there are no others. Why do you care?"

It wasn't my business to pry so I shrugged instead, "I don't really care I was just wasting time until- Oh my ramen."

I took the bowel, bowing my head and tried the steamy brown soup before me.

I thought it tasted pretty good. I'm not gonna be crazy like Naruto about it but I really like this ramen.

We all ate and walked home. For some stupid reason Naruto had insisted that he and Sasuke escort us home which was beyond stupid in my opinion but I didn't really care one way or another.

Finally making it home in a somewhat silence Shizuko turns to the boys and with a slow blush saying, "thank you Naruto, Sasuke."

The boys just nod and she looks at me, "whatever." I wasn't thanking this pathetically unnecessary sense of chivalry I just turned my back and went inside shortly followed by Shizuko who was shaking her head at my rudeness. I was about to go to my room when Shizuko touched my arm. "Hey Lie can I talk to you for a minute?"

I raised an eyebrow but nodded and followed her to the couch. "I thought you should know since Sasuke is our teammate. Itachi, the one who massacred the Uchiha clan. Well, he's Sasuke's older brother."

I thought hard on this, I never had siblings so I wasn't sure if I understood a bond or betrayal that I'm sure Sasuke had to be feeling. I didn't know what type of person Itachi was or the before and after relationship between the two brothers but I did decide that I should probably approach the topic with more caution and consideration if I ever attempted to again.

I nodded to her and stood up when I looked her way, "You know, you and Naruto seem to be friends already."

She looked at me curiously, probably to understand where I was going with my comment.

"What I mean is you should be careful with those blushes of yours. It might give him the wrong idea. Unless that IS the idea."

"WHAT! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT," she yelled embarrassed.

I just laughed as she covered her red face, "stupid Lie."

I smiled and shrugged still teasing a little making sure to use Naruto's respective 'chan' to her name, "sweet dreams Shizuko-chan."

I left before one of the shoes she threw in my direction could hit me.

I shrugged letting the topic go. I just wanted to change the subject off of Sasuke Uchiha. I feel like I was slightly too curious about him today. I didn't know what the relationship between the annoying orange blob and Shizuko was, it could be nothing at all but as long as we were talking about anything other than him or I then I didn't care. I laid down failing to get any sleep thinking to myself about how long it would take them to find me. About how I would have to eventually tell Shizuko about my past. And about why I couldn't get Sasuke's reactions of hatred and sadness to my questions out of my head. It's safe to say if I slept at all that night. It was only for small moments at a time, ones that passed far too quickly.

The next day was boring as hell. We did a babysitting mission which surprisingly enough,

I was really good at as was Shizuko obviously,while the boys struggled to stay quiet and keep two three year old twin boys occupied. Gardening which surprising, Shizuko was not great at but she was also too occupied running back and forth freaking out about bugs which apparently is a prominent fear of hers, while Sasuke and I managed to hold down the fort and Naruto ended up getting us kicked off that mission by pulling the crops that he thought were weeds. Last was to find a stupid cat that Naruto chased halfway around the woods and when he finally caught it the cat scratched the hell out of him and jumped on Shizuko who just giggled and petted it. Shizuko always had a way with animals. I stayed away because most who sensed my darkness and fled when I got near and Sasuke just pet the cat for a second behind the ear before going over the headset, "bow on left ear, capture of pet Tora is affirmative."

We were all heading towards the hokage's office thinking the same thing. We were doing all of these pathetic missions that normal kids do, not ninja. We were all far to ready and had far too much angst and ambitions to be doing these pathetic missions.

We all walked into the hokage's office to see a giant pumpkin shaped lady with makeup caked distastefully onto her face and curly black hair. Who went up to Shizuko and took her cat squishing it to her face, squeezing the life out of it. 'No wonder the stupid cat ran away,' everyone thought witnessing the gruesome scene. She eventually left

After paying the hokage. Then the old man started naming off more annoying 'D' ranked missions.

I hated these stupid missions and there were so damn many of them that I couldn't separate myself from them long enough to do any research to get closer to my goals.

"Old man I'm done with these stupid baby missions. Can't we get some real missions?"

From there the hokage explained why we as genin got the type of missions that we did. However I was listening to Naruto who got just as bored as the rest of us and started talking about the next ramen he wanted to try.

When the hokage realized this he smirked and said, "fine if you all think you can handle it I'll give you a C-ranked bodyguard mission."

Naruto perked up, "oh cool who will we be guarding, a princess, an ambassador?"

The hokage smirked, "Have patience. I will bring him in now."

From the left of us a door slowly opened and we looked onwards to see a drunken man about sixty years in age. He took a swig from the bottle he was holding and introduced himself, "I'm Tazuna the master bridge builder. I'm building a bridge that will change the future of my village. Am i to expect these kids are ninja? Especially the sort boy with the stupid look on his face."

Naruto laughed, "looks like he's talking about you Sasuke."

Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto so that he could size him up. When Naruto realized he was the shorter boy.

Naruto went to charge the bridge builder but was promptly stopped by Kakashi hooking a finger in the back of his sweater keeping him stationary.

"Naruto we don't attack the clients." Kakashi informed with an irritated tone. For once I sympathized with the boy. Who the hell did this man think he was asking for help and then insulting those who offered to provide it.

"Whatever you guys can help this ungrateful old geezer I'm not gonna bother with people who think they're too good for it. He can die for his insolence for all I care." With that I stormed out of the office.

I didn't care which way I was going, left, right, I just wanted to find a place to calm my anger and was pleasantly surprised to find a tiny waterfall about five minutes from the hokage's office and I took complete advantage of it.

I threw my sweater off and placed my blindfold to the side even though I kept my eyes shut while I walked under the waterfall, letting the water kiss and hug my body. It felt amazing and I sat under it arguing with my inner demon who was angry with me for passing on the mission giving up a chance to possibly kill enemy ninja in the process. He didn't speak usually but he fed my negative emotions often enough for me to tell when he was mad or not.

I was enjoying my calm meditation listening to the water crash on and around me when my peace was interrupted, "so this is what you do to cool off huh? Seems like it's effective."

I didn't have to open my eyes to know my raven haired teammate was before me.

"What do you want Uchiha, shouldn't you be guarding a drunk right about now?" I asked getting out from under the waterfall and walking towards where I left my blindfold when Sasuke blocked my path.

"Yes and so should you."

He was close now. So close so that I could feel the heat of his body.

"Open your eyes," he said softly.

"Why?" I asked trying to sidestep him but he grabbed my wrist.

"I'm curious."

"Like I care."

His grip only tightened and this time when I went in close to elbow him he was ready and turned me around by my captured wrist so that he was pinning me, his chest to my back, holding my wrists at my sides.

"Itachi was my brother. He left me alive after mentally torturing me and told me to grow stronger or I'll never be able to defeat him."

I was shocked. He was offering an exchange of information.

I sighed, "fine let me go and I'll show you."

He released his grip enough for me to step away and turn to face him.

Slowly I opened my eyes to the harsh and blurry light before me. I was so concerned with the sudden migraine the light was giving me on top of being excruciatingly tired from no sleep I didn't even move when Sasuke grabbed my chin with two of his fingers, positioning my head to look up at him, "and here I thought you wore a mask because you were ugly. Turns out you're not bad at all."

I didn't know what was happening and I couldn't see the expression on his face so I just snapped my head away and grabbed my blindfold.

"Stupid Uchiha why would I care about things like that."

He shrugged as I threw my sweater back over my damp top. "most people care, especially girls."

I was winging out my hair finally able to see, "girls only care to get the attention of pretty boys like you because people are initially attracted to appearances."

"-And you're not attracted to appearances?"

I thought about it looking at the Uchiha boy who was smirking with an eyebrow raised.

"Apparently." I said thinking and he just smirked looking towards me. "Don't get a big head Uchiha no one said I was talking about you. Now let's go get that ungrateful slob so Shizuko and Naruto don't have to deal with him on their own."

He led the way to the village gates where Shizuko waved upon seeing us and I glared when I passed the bridge builder and walked up to Kakashi.

"Am I to assume you're coming now?"

I nodded and he smiled, "great now that the team's all together let's get going."

The walk was decent. Filled with Shizuko telling stories to Naruto about some places outside of Konoha that she'd previously been to as he listened excitedly. I however couldn't shake the feeling of being followed.

We walked for a good two hours until Naruto and Sasuke decided to have an ego contest about who was going to walk in front.

Shizuko gravitated towards me and whispered, "do you feel a dark presence?"

I nodded I felt much more than a dark presence, I also felt two very annoying energies around.

Kakashi ended up falling behind us, no doubt hearing our very quiet conversation. I followed Shizuko's narrowed eyes as she frowned at a nearby puddle. Must be abnormal around here to earn that kind of look from her.

The next thing we knew chains shot out of the puddle and wrapped around Kakashi. Exhaustion was definitely tampering with my reflex time. The chains tightened and Kakashi burst into sheds.

Immediately Sasuke jumped into action sending a shuriken and a kunai flying through the air nailing the chain that connected the two water ninja and their claws together so that they couldn't move forward and he grabbed their wrists and kicked both ninja in the face breaking them from their chains. One ran at Tazuna whom Shizuko immediately ran in front of with her hand on her sword and the other ran towards Naruto.

"Naruto! " Shizuko yelled and I got in front of him as fast as I could the second I realized he was frozen in fear. The ninjas first claw scratched his hand just a little before I threw several kunai at his feet, pinning his sandals so that he couldn't go any farther forward what he didn't realize was that one of the kunai had ninja wire attached. I wrapped the other end of the wire around my leather gloves and ran towards the ninja twisting the wire around his huge claw when I ducked under it and flipped over his second ams forcing the string to move past his metal claw and when I landed I pulled the string hard enough to cut the ninjas clawed arm off. He screamed and a second later Kakashi grabbed him and the other ninja that had almost made it to Shizuko in a choke hold and smashed their heads together knocking both of the men out. Kakashi smiled at our faces shocked to see that he was still alive, "good job Sasuke, Lie, a little brutal but you were both very smooth. Shizuko you did a great job as well making sure Tazuna was safe. Sorry Naruto I would have helped sooner but I didn't think you'd freeze up like that."

"You're not hurt are ya? Scaredy cat," Sasuke teased getting Naruto all riled up.

Shizuko ran over to Naruto, "those claws had poison in them Naruto-kun you shouldn't move and we need to get the poison out."

He freaked out again and was flailing everywhere yelling about being too young to die.

"She said to stop moving baka," I yelled annoyed

Kakashi then started to explain to Tazuna about how we were in over our heads theoretically because we were on a potential 'A' ranked mission and how we should really turn back now. From there Naruto got upset and gave his speech. "Why am I so different? So weak? From this day onward I promise I'll be strong."

He then stabs a kunai into his hand draining the poison out, "with this kunai I promise to carry out this mission. To not be useless and to protect you with my life. Believe it!"

My respect for this boy immediately went up and dropped just as fast.

"Uh Naruto that was cool and all, but if you lose much more blood you're going to die," Kakashi informed him.

That of course caused a big overreaction lead by much more flailing. Kakashi and Shizuko rushed over to him again but Shizuko came back to me a second later, "it happened again. His wounds just vanished."

She said it quietly and all I could do was nod and look towards my curiously healed teammate.

"Well team how about we continue onward," Kakashi said happily.

"Sensei you all go on ahead. I'd like to stay for a minute and clean this mess up," I said. I gestured to the blood all over my body but I really meant to take the ninjas lives because Kakashi had only tied them up. I however could still hear their hearts faintly beating in their chests.

Kakashi simply nodded and moved the team forward. Shizuko looked back at me as she walked forward with worried filled eyes. As it should be. Her heart isn't ready for this.

When I thought they were a far enough distance away I materialized my chain scythes and stuck one to each of the mist ninjas throats sliding slowly. My weapons were special. When I willed it my dark weapons reaped souls. Within moments my weapon felt slightly heavier. It would do so until my scythes digested their new snack. It was all part of the deal.

I then did the hand signs for my dark sacrifice jutsu. My shadow grew and covered the two bodies and slowly crawled up their empty shells. Once completely covered, like a snake eating its prey it would slowly work the two bodies down into nothing… only faster than a snake would. Satisfied with my work I turned on my heal to make my way back to the others when I felt a sting on the back of my knee. I looked down to see a black rose with a note punctured by one of the thorns. I looked around, even spread my darkness out a little to see who would have thrown it. But my darkness picked up no signs. With my eyes narrowed i grabbed the flower and took the note off. It read, "My beautiful dark lily. I've finally found you."

Damn. Of course he had to be one of the ones left alive. That's not good though. With me no longer traveling, the remanence of my clan are picking up on my location. I'm gonna have to hope it's only him for now and continue onward. Damn that rose hurt my leg. I started heading towards the rest of my team.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Lie)**

Shizuko's eyes went wide as Kakashi fell and she momentarily left my side to go check his pulse while Sasuke and Naruto waited with wide eyes for her analysis on him. Her worried brown eyes slowly closed as she let out a sigh in relief, "his muscles tensed up from stress. He should be fine though."

For the first time since the battle started Tazuna spoke up, "if you boys can carry him he can rest at my house. It's not far away."

They nodded and Shizuko came back to me wrapping my arm around her neck as I limped angrily, trying to keep up.

"Why the hell are you limping anyway you didn't encounter any part of that fight and you were fine before that," Sasuke asked annoyed and with a strained breath bearing half of Kakashi's weight.

"None of your damn business that's why," I counted back. I was thoroughly annoyed at my uselessness during that stupid fight.

"That's not true! Lie was injured before that fight." Shizuko tried to defend my honor towards Sasuke but I slapped my forehead. She just needed to shut up sometimes.

"Oh yeah, by what? She was perfectly fine when we fought the other ninja," Sasuke said irritatingly.

"You should leave the girl alone she's been hurt since the boat ride. The back of that leg of hers is purple," he turned to me. "I suspect you didn't say something sooner because you all would have probably left to go back to your village. Thank you."

I sighed irritatingly wishing we were there already, "it wasn't for you and before anyone asks I don't want to talk about it or how it happened. Are we almost there?"

The bridge builder nodded and I swallowed my anger trying to focus on stepping forward instead of my vision that was starting to blur and rock. This wasn't good.

We walked. I couldn't tell for exactly how long but finally we came to a small but fair sized house where the boys dragged Kakashi to a room and Shizuko dragged me to a different one letting me down on a bed with a tired sigh.

"S-sorry," I struggled to get out holding my head.

"You should be you baka. Walking around with poison in your veins. You may not have to tell the boys what happened but you will tell me so I know what I have to do to heal you," Shizuko put her hands on her hips. My timid little friend definitely had a bossy side when she got worried and I sighed, "I ran into my fiancé when I was disposing of the demon brothers."

"What!?" She practically screamed in shock. "When did this happen? Is he also a part of the Kuriyama clan? Why didn't I know sooner? Who is he? What does that have to do with your leg? Where-"

I stopped her from bombarding me with even more questions, "he threw a rose that scratched the back of my knee and then his chakra signature vanished. I didn't realize it was tipped with poison until we were already on the boat and half way here. I don't know what kind."

I could feel my strength slipping away and my consciousness slipping in and out. Shizuko worked the bottom half of my pants of by unhooking the chain links at my knees and flipping me onto my stomach to see the wound. The next thing I knew I felt a warm tingling sensation and I had lost all consciousness.

Apparently I didn't wake up until the next day. I stretched feeling a little pain in my leg and opened my blindfolded eyes only to find Shizuko sleeping on my bedside. 'What a bother' I thought as I tried to slide free without waking her up but the moment both feet hit the floor Shizuko's eyes opened.

"What are you doing? You need to rest."

I sighed but smiled, "I feel fine little angel. I can sense that there is still some poison but it should be weak enough now for my immune system to fight off. Plus you should relax your skills from healing me. Let's go check on Kakashi."

Shizuko reluctantly agreed and I followed her to the room at the end of the hallway. Sasuke and Naruto were already seated by his side. I glanced over to see Kakashi had his eyes open, "good you're all here. Gather 'round now we have something to discuss. I believe Lie was right when we fought Zabuza. He is still very much alive."

Sasuke and Naruto had looked shocked at the news when Naruto decided to speak, "but sensei that boy. That tracker ninja you said he was supposed to dispose of Zabuza?"

"Naruto that boy was most likely impersonating a tracker ninja to help get Zabuza to safety. The tracker used senbon on Zabuza which are normally used in medical procedures not as assassination weapons also he moved the body to work on it while tracker ninjas are trained to take care of the body then and there. So when they show up again we're gonna be ready."

I looked at my cautious sensei with my eyebrow raised and a smirk on my face. Sasuke mimicked my excitement. This time I was gonna play too. Naruto grinned and Shizuko sighed heavily obviously worried about the outcome.

"We will all work on chakra control until that day happens," Kakashi informed us and struggled to get out of bed and grab crutches. We followed him out to the forest where he finally decided to inform us of what our plan for today was. "Ok everyone listen up. Today you will be climbing trees."

We all looked at him like he was crazy, "however you won't be using your hands. Like so…"

Kakashi slowly walked vertically up a tree. We all looked on, some of us more amazed than others.

"Woah Kakashi sensei that's awesome," Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Yes and you will all do it as well by pulling just enough chakra to your feet. While you all try this Lie I must talk to you privately."

I nodded and followed Kakashi behind a tree. It wasn't far from the others but I doubted anyone was listening in… Boy was I wrong. A certain raven haired ninja was quietly listening while he gathered his chakra.

"How is the poison?" Kakashi-sensei asked in a serious tone.

I nonchalantly put my hands behind my head, "It's ok. Shizuko got most of it out and besides feeling like a drunk I'll be ok. You know I can't do this exercise right?"

He quirked an eyebrow curiously. It wasn't like his headstrong student to admit so easily if at all to not being able to do something. "-and why's that?"

"My chakra isn't like normal chakra. I mean I don't have normal chakra. I can only do two types of jutsu and that includes my dark jutsu and my water jutsu. I can't even do something as simple as the replacement jutsu. I passed the genin test with water clones."

He looked slightly impressed to hear that and nodded that he understood my predicament. "You shouldn't be moving chakra around your body anyway with poison still lingering. Speaking of which I will need to know how you got poisoned. You understand why don't you."

I nodded. I understood exactly why he needed to know. Kakashi was fully aware of my lineage. An enemy clan member easily accepted into Konoha with little questioning. Putting me on a genin squad was dangerous enough but having secrets from my sensei with all this considered was out of the question.

I sighed, "My fiance found me after I disposed of the demon brothers and slit my knee with a poisoned tipped rose. I didn't know it had poison until it was spread too far. Also before you ask I lost his track and I don't think he'd go after them or is still here but I'll never be certain about that."

Kakashi thought on that for a second and looked at the others, "don't wait on us, Lie isn't participating in this exercise so go."

They all nodded and began their ascent.

"So why is your fiancé trying to kill you?"

I thought for a second, "I don't think he is. He's trying to capture me and take me back to our village. It wasn't really a consensual engagement."

He nodded. Whether he sensed how uncomfortable I was with the subject or not was questionable. I was just happy his questioning seemed to end there.

"Well looks like Shizuko is the only one who seems proficient in chakra control. Good job," Kakashi praised Shizuko who blushed and did a silent happy dance at the compliment she received.

I smirked at my little friend sitting high on a branch looking down at the two boys who failed to make it four feet up the tree. She flashed me a peace sign in victory and I just chuckled to myself at her being excited over walking up a stupid tree. I sat at the base of a middle tree while I watched the boys battle out the race for the top. Soon Shizuko got bored of slowly walking up the same tree and came to sit by me.

"Kakashi sure seemed to be chatty earlier."

I looked at her and sighed staring back at our two teammates. Working so hard. Competing for nothing.

"He asked about Akumu."

"Is that his name? The boy you are engaged to?"

I nodded still looking at them struggling, one inch closer every time. Matched in power.

"There are a lot of politics about my clan that the outside world doesn't know. The second I announced what demon I would contract with I got engaged for the sake of the clan. That was if the bonding worked."

She looked on confused and shocked, "You already have a demon?!"

I chuckled a little even though it probably wasn't the time, "did you honestly think I didn't?"

Upon seeing her face I decided to get a little more serious, spreading some light on issues that should be kept in the dark, "Kuriyama's are molded from the time they are born to be killers of the night. To partner with demons. To weed out the weak and invest in the strong so that deals can be made with stronger demons. I am now partnered with one of the strongest the clan has ever known. Akumu is partnered with a demon who is equal to mine in strength and rank. I hold within me the demon Abaddon of destruction, while he holds Azreal of death. A pair made in hell. I'm not positive about what he wants, but I know it can't be good." (This parring of demons is a borrowed idea from author Melissa De La Cruiz)

She nodded slowly and looked onward following my gaze. Naruto came up to Shizuko with a childlike smile, "Shizuko-chan will you please tell me the secret of doing this. But don't say anything to that baka Sasuke about it."

Shizuko blushed deeply and followed Naruto to his tree discussing the techniques she used. I looked over to Sasuke who watched Naruto curiously waiting to see if Naruto could put Shizuko's knowledge to use. After a bit of talking she stepped back and Naruto took some time. Visible wind formed around his feet showing he had at least some chakra control.

He charged to his tree getting considerably farther than anywhere he or Sasuke had come close to on the tree. Sasuke's eyes narrowed becoming obviously annoyed at the thought of falling behind.

They continued for a while. Kakashi left and shortly after and Shizuko even left too because she was going to watch over Tazuna at the bridge. I stayed and watched the boys for a while drifting in and out of consciousness. Until Sasuke came up to me, "do you know anything about this?"

I looked at him with my eyes raised and he looked away embarrassed.

I sighed and slowly walked with him back to his spot. "Chakra control is all about harmony. All living things give off an aura, a life energy, a chakra. You have to combine the energies of all the elements around you and harmonize. Your main problem is overpowering. You've already noticed that you're breaking your tree." He nodded so I continued, "You have to think about gravity and the aura the tree gives and adjust your chakra flow. The best way to do it is to visualize yourself doing it and not overthinking it. Put your hand on mine."

I held out my gloved hand flat in a stop kind of signal. He cocked an eyebrow but slowly matched our hands.

"Sasuke and Lie sitting in a tree…"

Sasuke went to take his hand away and make some snide comment I'm sure but I stopped him with a stern voice. "Focus Sasuke, ignore him. Focus on me. My hand." I sent a small part of my dark chakra swirling around my hand. "match my chakra Sasuke. If you push my hand back your going too strong."

He closed his eyes and focused his chakra to his hands and started out pushing far too hard sending my hand farther and farther back.

"Look at me," I said forcefully and he opened his eyes realizing how far back my hand was and looked where my eyes were behind my mask. Once he did that his chakra slowly started to adjust. I started to notice things about him that I never had before. How tall he was. How wide his shoulders were. How intense and sad his black eyes were.

I gulped not sure how my throat was suddenly so dry and it must have broken Sasuke's concentration because he went from a perfect balance to overpowering my hand out of the equation. "I got it now," he said coldly and moved away from me.

Ass. I thought to myself as my moody teammate starred his tree down. He summoned a big gust of chakra to his feet and ran at the tree. Upon impact he practically split the tree on his first step and landed on his back with a thud.

Naruto started cracking up, "Lie haha you made him even worse. Hahaha that's great."

I looked back offended even though that chicken haired prick deserved taunting. "I didn't make him worse. I gave him all the knowledge he needed. Whatever Sasuke and his stupid male ego got so upset about threw him off balance."

Sasuke just looked at me angrily, "you might be able to use those stupid tricks on whatever boy is unfortunate enough to be engaged to you but they won't work on me."

What the hell?

"I don't know what tricks you're talking about but don't think you can even begin to comprehend me little Uchiha. You couldn't even scratch the surface." I marched away angrily. Who did he think he was? God I hate men.

We all ended up seated around a table at 7pm while tazuna's daughter served us.

"So how did training go guys? Did you get to the top?" Shizuko asked trying to make light conversation breaking the awkward silence. Naruto smiled happily, "oh yeah thanks to you two and your advice Sasuke and I have been neck and neck getting higher and higher."

I raised my eyebrow with an intrigued look on my face towards the Uchiha who merely looked away and mumbled, "speak for yourself dobe. I got there with my own power."

"Uh-huh sure," Naruto teased causing a competition between the two who both started stuffing their face stating that the hungrier person obviously worked harder.

I'll never understand boys. I cocked my eyebrow and looked at Shizuko who had the same expression on her face. Kakashi sweatdropped as well and started light conversation about pictures around the one about a man who was ripped out of a photo who was patting Inari's head.

"Who's the man in that photo?" Kakashi asked curiously.

All I could think was how rude Kakashi was for asking. That isn't something you ask about. That's none of our business. I wasn't big on manners but questions like that only led to sob stories.

Inari screamed towards us, "You think your heroes and can save us. There is no such thing as a hero and you're all just gonna die."

Afterwards Inari promptly ran out of the house who was followed by his mother Tsunami.

I sighed as Tazuna began to tell us the story of the man in the photo, Kiza.

At the end of the story Naruto rushed out to look for the boy and Sasuke left again to practice more on his tree climbing. I excused myself shortly after to interrogate him.

I walked through the forest the night air blew lightly although it was a little chilly for a summer night. Probably from the surrounding ocean. I continued until I found the raven haired boy exactly halfway up a tree. Notches sliced into the trunk marking every single attempt. I noticed the big jump, the notches got increasingly higher and further apart after I had talked to him.

I jumped up on the branch he was momentarily resting on making him jump slightly, "Lie… what are you doing here?"

I smirked and slowly removed my mask since it was dark enough for me to see without it now, "I came to see exactly what you overheard Kakashi and I speaking about since you were obviously eavesdropping.

He narrowed his eyes, "I was not eavesdropping. I just heard something about you and a fiancé that's all. I don't care anyway. Just feel sorry for whatever guy has to put up with you."

I laughed at his sad excuse for an insult and got closer to him. "Are you sure you don't care 'cause that comment you made earlier definitely came from somewhere."

"You're delusional," he commented stubbornly.

"Whatever then I got what I came here for." I jumped off the branch and went to walk away. "You're welcome for the advice by the way," I said with a smirk as I shoved my hands in my pockets and continued back to the house.

When I got there however Naruto and Shizuko where both nowhere to be seen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shizuko POV

I watched as Naruto continuously used chakra to climb the tallest tree in the clearing going higher and higher.

"Naruto, if you're not careful you will deplete your chakra completely."

Naruto jumped down from the tree holding his kunai another line higher in the tree, "I'll be fine Shizuko-Chan! Believe it!" I just sighed and leaned back against the tree not wanting to waste my breath against his stubbornness.

I grew sleepy as more time passed, darkness already fell. My eyes slipped closed, _just a few minutes, going to rest my eyes._

Blearily, I opened my eyes becoming wide awake in seconds.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" my face turned blood red as I threw my hands out to push Naruto away who was close to my face.

He fell back with a yell when he knocked his head on the ground. "ow Shizuko-chan that hurt. Why'd ya have to do that?" he rubbed the back of his head with a grimace.

"Pervert!" my voice echoed throughout the clearing as I glared at him face still fuming red.

He just stared at me blankly until realization dawned on his face, "no, it was nothing like that I swear!"

He frantically started waving his hands in the air protesting profusely. My glare melted away at his adorably funny frantic face and frantic hands denying it.

"Naruto, you….look…. ridiculous!" I say between giggles with my hand covering my mouth. When I calmed down, I noticed Naruto was staring at me with a look of wonder in his eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I cast my eyes to the side, blushing.

"I've never seen you laugh like that, you seemed carefree for once. You're so pretty when you laugh Shi-chan!"

My face heated up as he grins at me"Thank you Naruto…" An awkward silence filled the air as I sit embarrassed with Naruto in front of me. Naruto looked like he was thinking hard about something, but honestly he just looked constipated….

"Who's Takashi?" Naruto abruptly asked.

"Why do you ask?" I wrapped my arms around my knees, putting my head on them as I stare at Naruto, lips pursed.

"When I was hit by Zabuza….I heard you scream it."

"Takashi was my brother who was murdered for nothing. A woman who was supposed to be my family betrayed my clan to a snake man all for power and immortality." I explained clinically as I tried to keep my emotions in check. Every time I thought about it, it was like a thousand paper cuts to the heart killing me slowly. But, I couldn't break I had to be strong for all those that I lost. I couldn't break until my clan was at peace. I wanted to scream at Naruto for even bringing it up and making the reality come back, but I couldn't as his earnest blue eyes gazed at me with sympathy.

I dug my nails into my palms, feeling the blood coat my hands as I broke skin. I wanted to hit Naruto in that moment for making me feel this pain again as tears threatened to fall.

Sparks went through me, as I felt Naruto's arms around me pulling me to his chest.

"I should have died…. Why didn't I die…" I kept repeating into his chest, I didn't know if I was asking myself or him as I dug my bloody hands into his jacket covered arms. Without realizing it I fell asleep Naruto's arms as tears tracked my cheeks.

As I was roused from my slumber the first thing I was aware of was the feeling of warmth surrounding me and orange clouding my vision with something clenched in my fingers. Blearily I looked around and was met with Naruto's sleeping face right in front of mine. _Oh Kami, how embarrassing!_

I went to move I found Naruto's arms were around me, though was now around my hips with my hands clutching his jacket.

"You guys are so cute." A quiet feminine voice broke through, twisting my head around I saw an older pretty girl kneeling in front of us with a smile on her face. "How long have you two been together?"

"Oh! It's nothing like that! We're just friends." My face felt hot as I stammered. She just let out a soft laugh as Naruto's arms tightened around me then relaxed.

"Wh..what's going on?" Naruto looked at me sleepily before turning to look at the other girl, "who are you?"

"I'm Haku, and you two?"

"I'm Naruto, this is Shizuko-chan." Naruto half yelled, though he still hasn't let me go.

"Naruto," I pulled on his jacket to get his attention. "You can let me go now." I looked down at his arms.

"Ah! I'm sorry Shi-chan!" He quickly pulled away and put some space between us as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Its alright, thank you and I'm sorry." I was embarrassed and was apologizing for falling asleep on him and the crying.

"Its fine! I didn't mind at all! I'm just glad I could help!" I stared at him cheeks heating once again as my heart seemed to beat faster.

 _What was that?_ I thought as I placed my hand over my heart as Naruto turned to the girl who I completely forgot about.

"There's someone I wish to protect. When someone has a person they want to protect, one's strength is at its highest." I tuned back in as she was explaining something.

Her eyes darted to Naruto and I, "Isn't there someone you wish to protect?" I looked at Naruto and thought about Lie and the rest of the team.

"Yeah of course! I'm going to be strong enough to protect everyone I care about, Believe it!" I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips at his complete earnestness and happiness, he's like a puppy.

"Good, I wish you two luck." She smiles gently and stands as we watch her walk away.

"Oh Naruto, I'm a boy." We just stared dumbfounded at his retreating back.

"Well that was unexpected." I turned to Naruto and grabbed his hand. "Come on we should head back." I smile back as he grins and nods at me as he ran ahead.

"Hey, wait up!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all. So I'm not exactly sure why some things are highlighted in this chapter but please ignore it for it's of no significance. Please enjoy and if you like or dislike let us know. My co-writer and I love the feedback. If you want pics feel free to visit my co-writer's pinterest page Tsukiange. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Lie POV

The next morning came quickly as I stretched and walked downstairs. I am finally growing accustomed to sleeping at night. When I arrived in the dining room I looked around to see Sasuke and Kakashi eating. Tazuna was still asleep as was his daughter and grandson.

"Have you seen the dobe," Sasuke asks as I grab an apple off of the table.

I sat down across from Kakashi. "Nope, but Shizuko is missing as well so I'm sure wherever they are their together."

"Do you think they're safe?"

I looked at Sasuke with an eyebrow raised, "do I sense concern in your voice. Kakashi we may need a doctor Uchiha may have finally cracked."

Kakashi failed to hold back a chuckle but proceeded to console Sasuke. "As long as they're together I'm sure they're fine."

The day went by quickly. Sasuke left breakfast to look for the others and all three of them rolled in pretty late in the evening. I went to the bridge and helped Tazuna work. At some point he had commented about how surprised he was that a girl worked so hard doing manual labor. I finally started getting use to the old man and explained the kind of training ninjas go through.

Evening came, Naruto and Shizuko only came for dinner and left again. Shizuko seemed more comfortable with Naruto. She had an easiness around him with her smiling and gazing at him, I made a note to tease her about it later.

The next day the group followed Tazuna to the bridge. It was becoming dangerously close to becoming complete. Shizuko told us not to worry about waking Naruto since he had been training all night. Which was fine because it was early and no one needed to hear him yelling for no reason like he always did. We discussed the final touches that needed put on the bridge on our way there. As the work site came into view the flowing conversation came to a halt. A thick unnatural mist covered the bridge and there were no workers in site. We surrounded Tazuna as we continued forward, a ninja at his every corner.

"Looks like you made it." The dark voice of Zabuza chuckled through the mist. "I see that one's still trembling."

Five water clones of Zabuza appeared in front of us, caging us in a tight circle.

I looked to my left and Sasuke stared the clone in the eye, a small smirk growing wider became clear on his face.

"I'm trembling with… excitement."

Damn that Uchiha. I never admitting to myself how attracted I felt to the cocky Uchiha until I saw him smirking and battle ready. Shizuko rolled her eyes to the left of me. There was no doubt in my mind that her current thoughts were that she had the cockiest team in the world.

Sasuke moved making quick work of the surrounding Zabuza clones and taking his spot back to my right.

"Heh, the brat's improved. Looks like you've found yourself a rival Haku."

"Seems so."

The mist cleared slowly revealing Zabuza Momochi. The young tracker ninja who had managed to fool everyone the last time we met was at his side. I felt Shizuko jolt at the tracker-nins voice, staring in shock.

"It can't be…" she whispered.

"No one can beat Haku's speed."

With that Haku rushed the group and Sasuke eagerly emerged to face him.

The fierce sound of metal against metal echoed as Sasuke's kunai clashed with Haku's senbon. The two ninja caught in a deadly dance as we spectated from the sidelines.

In one final 'clank they came to a halt. Weapon against weapon occupying each of their right hands. The left hands stayed close to their own chests ready to defend their weak sides.

"You're good but it looks like I've won," Haku said in a somewhat sad monotone voice.

Sasuke smirked thinking the boy was trying to psych him out with a bluff. "How do you figure that?"

"Simple, we're surrounded by water and I have one of your hands blocked," Haku informed. He began forming one handed signs.

We all looked on shocked having never seen that before.

"A thousand flying water needles of death," Haku said barely audible.

The water around Haku and Sasuke began to slowly rise around them. The water formed long needles, surrounding them both. Obviously leaving a spot for Haku to escape.

It looked like Sasuke was in trouble. He was in a circle of razor sharp water needles. If he was smart he would have noticed the small opening in the top. The needles closed in and a big blast blocked the view of what happened next. Haku moved back but quickly looked up in time to block the shuriken that Sasuke threw his way. He landed with a smirk a few feet away from Haku.

Kakashi looked proud, "don't take my team for granted. Sasuke is an Uchiha who graduated at the top of his class with the highest marks. Lie and Shizuko are the best team of skill. Last, let's not forget our number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja Naruto Uzumaki."

"Impressive, but I'm afraid this is where your luck comes to an end," Haku said with regret and made a few hand signs. Zabuza explained Haku and his kekkei genkai. Meanwhile ice mirrors began to form enclosing Sasuke in a half dome. I watched as Haku molded himself into one of his mirrors.

Sasuke stood there. Kunai in hand and got pelted by needles coming from all different directions. What was happening? Were the mirrors holding clones?

As if reading my mind Shizuko looked at me, "the angle of the needles don't line up with the mirrors. They can't be directly coming from there."

I looked at her and then back at Sasuke. I have to get close enough to tell him. My thoughts got interrupted by a puff of smoke. I sighed heavily as the smoke cleared to reveal the yelling voice of my most annoying teammate.

"Never fear Naruto Uzumaki has arrived."

I smacked my forehead. Shizuko momentarily looked like she had lost all faith in humanity. While Kakashi sweatdropped, "Naruto have you never heard of the element of surprise. You would have been much more useful if you would have stayed hidden."

Unfortunately he didn't listen to Kakashi's speech at all. Instead Naruto took the opportunity to sneak into Haku's death bubble. Surprising Sasuke in the process.

I couldn't hear the conversation I'm sure it had to do with Sasuke clearly telling Naruto how much of an idiot he was. I continued to observe the next few waves of attack. Naruto was using his shadow clone technique. Sasuke awakening his sharingan and using his fire jutsu.

"Keep it up Naruto, I got part of him."

That's all I need to hear. He's going from mirror to mirror.

I stepped closer to Shizuko who was on the other side of Tazuna and whispered to her.

"I have a plan. Do you have a jutsu that could make a projectile strong enough or hot enough to shatter one of those mirrors?"

Shizuko thought for a second and then whispered a quiet, "yes" across to me.

"I'm going to force him into a specific mirror, or at least try to when I do I'll give you a signal."

"It's risky," she warned..

"Yeah… So is this though."

She nodded. I waited until Zabuza and Kakashi's attention got turned back to my other two teammates and I did quick hand signs. A water clone of me appeared as I sunk down into the darkness of the shadow under me. I traveled by shadows until I reached Naruto's shadow inside the mirrors and morphed out of it behind him.

Unfortunately, Sasuke and Naruto were already bleeding pretty badly. Both on the verge of collapsing. They looked surprised to see me.

"I have a plan. Keep doing what you are just a little longer."

They both looked at me near exhausted but readied themselves for the next wave. Naruto and I both did clone jutsu and the clones rushed the mirrors. I summoned my chained scythes and did my best to block the majority of the needles. The ones I could hear splicing through the wind since I could see none.

I blocked some. Not nearly enough but that wasn't my goal here. I got closer to Sasuke while blocking him, I need you to secretly tell me the last mirror he goes in every time."

Sasuke nodded a silent understanding. Next was Naruto. The wave of attacks ended and our clones gone. Sasuke positioned his foot forward towards a mirror. We all still have needles protruding out of our bodies, Sasuke with the most, followed by Naruto, and last I.

"You've made your grave entering my jutsu girl. You will be the first to fall," Haku's voice resonated through the dome.

"Talk is cheap. Show me BOY. Show me what you're made of. Kill me if you can," I answered smirking in battle stance.

I made my water clone hand sign and we began our next round. As the real me guarded I grabbed the closest Naruto. "Focus the majority of your clones near the side the others are facing." That clone immediately disappeared relaying the message to the original.

The needles came sharp and fast piercingI major pressure points, several at once. My body felt automatically slower, "Lie!"

I could hear Sasuke yell but I ignored it. Looking at his foot that still faced the direction of the last mirror.

This is it. "Is that all you got. If you don't take me out it's all over for you."

He responded slowly, "Is that so? Well I guess I better get serious then."

I hoped we could pull it off this time. My body hurt and using all those water clones left me weak.

Haku went again. As did we. Right off the bat I blocked a senbon aimed at my jugular. I narrowed my eyes. He's serious.

It was all going according to plan… I felt myself falling forward.

We continued though sending more than normal but not a suspicious amount of clones at a certain area. I thought it was working. I could feel them disappearing. Everything was going ok, that's when I felt myself falling forward. I hit the ground but recovered fast enough. I turned around pissed. I had hit the ground. Sasuke pushed me forward. I turned to yell but stopped myself when I saw his face. Where he was lying.

No… I crawled over to him.

"You idiot why would you do that?" I asked confused and upset. Not crying but shaking uncontrollably.

He smiled a cold sad smile, "to protect you."

He closed his eyes after that. Naruto scurried over, "is he?"

I didn't hear him though I stopped my shaking and shook my head. I allowed only a single tear to fall. I don't remember what happened next.

(3rd Person POV)

There was a mixture of red and black chakra that was visible from outside of the ice dome. Shizuko looked on concerned for her teammates.

Kakashi started concerned and Zabuza looked amazed.

"That's not Haku's chakra," he starred in a stopper.

The red chakra concentrated. Inside the ice mirrors Naruto was on all fours with anger emanating and focusing. His now animalistic face rushed towards an ice mirror. Shizuko took aim with her light bow at the mirror Naruto was rushing at. She shot with beautiful precision. The ice shattered. The boy fell forward only to meet Naruto's fist.

Haku's mask shattered as he fell to reveal a person Naruto had once met in the forest. The sight of this kind, innocent face brought Naruto out of his rage into a drained position on his knees. Shizuko looked on sad and worried. Sad for Naruto who had seen the death of someone he knew, for she knew that pain all too well. She worried for her friend and Sasuke. She wasn't sure if he was still alive or what was going on with the black chakra swirling around her friend. Lie currently resembled a statue. She was motionless and unnaturally still.

Shizuko couldn't move to save any of her friends. She couldn't abandon her charge or Zabuza would no doubt cut him down. She felt useless.

All seemed still for too long. That was until a distant chuckle came through the dense fog. Most looked forward past their friends to see Gato the Tycoon with a band of his thugs. Some of them were ninja, others where ruffians carrying blades.

"So much for the great Demon of the Mist. Now I'll take care of this problem," He kicked Haku towards Zabuza, "kill them all."

Zabuza grabbed his blade and the swirling chakra around Lie stopped. She rose laughing, her black eyes shone a demonic red, "so many bodies, so much blood. So many people to kill."

She materialized her chained sickles and jumped into the fray with Zabuza. It was a barrage of kicking and slashing. Lie ricocheted from one end of the mob to another leaving a bloodied path until Lie and Zabuza where the only two.

She didn't bother attempting to take Zabuza's life though. She could sense his death near. Bloodlust lingered in the air.

"Hello little angel. Your next," Lie's demonic voice announced

Shizuko shuddered. This was her demon. Lie chuckled as Kakashi jumped in front of Shizuko, "Lie, stop immediately."

She laughed more disappearing in a shadow and reappearing within Shizuko's own.

Shizuko turned with a surprised face. Her friend was holding a scythe to her throat, "please Lie stop, we're friends. Please don't make me hurt you."

Another evil laugh came, "I'll show you what I do to my 'friends'. _Wha- what why can't I move?"_

I watched her amused face turn sour as she attempted to flex her arm but it remained still.

"You have no power here girl. You called on me, your weakness called for my strength," she argued with herself.

"S-sasuke," Naruto said faintly, finally regaining his own consciousness.

To this, Lie's eyes shot open and her red eyes darkened to her normal black. Her weapon disappeared and she fell to her knees. She looked fragile, head hanging hiding her down turned face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hey all we're getting caught up to our writing so the chapters might start being posted a little farther apart. Now's the time for any critiques or suggestions that you may have for my co-writer and I. Please feel free to comment and as always there are pictures posted up on my co-writers pintrest page under Tsukiange. This one's a little short but I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Shizuko's POV**

"Lie, he'll be okay. I can heal him." I bent down to tell her, but she didn't move at all.

I got up and ran over to Sasuke's still body, _Please don't be dead…_

Bending down I examine the senbons piercing his body. _What the…_

"Guys! None of these are lethal, he aimed for points that would make him appear dead, only passed out, Sasuke's alive!" I exclaimed happily.

Even though he was alive he was still badly injured from getting hit by Haku so many times. I used my healing light jutsu and began to heal him. I watched the scene unfolding in front of me with Zabuza taking out Gato and lying besides Haku.

"Lie….?Lie.." Sasuke started to awaken looking around.

"Sasuke, please stay still I haven't finished healing your wounds." I coaxed him as I keep him still with my glowing hand.

"Shizuko? What happened to Naruto… Lie...The guy in the mask?" He asked as he struggled to get up. I knew he could not be deterred. so I lent him my strength.

"Everyone is o… alive." I choked up at okay as I felt Lie was not okay, a part of her felt broken as she held the kunai to my throat.

"What's wrong with her?" He stared at Lie, struggling to get up. I sighed as I stood with him, having him lean as we limped to the group standing around Lie.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did you break a nail." Sasuke cockily asked Lie, though his eyes held worry. At his voice Lie's posture stiffened before looking up, her hair falling around her face. She looked feral.

"No, I'm fine. No need to concern yourself with me." She dismissed us coldly as she stood and walked away going into the crowd that gathered from the village.

"Are we late?" a confused Inari asked holding a crossbow in his hand the adults behind him with their weapons.

"Sorry, everything has already been taken care of, guess we got ahead of ourselves." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as the village started cheering.

 **Hours later**

I knelt next to Naruto at the grave where Zabuza and Haku lie. I bowed my head and offered a prayer to the sky for them to find each other in death.

"Is that what it means to be a shinobi? To be a tool for destruction and death? Is this the life of a shinobi?!" Naruto breaks the uneasy silence with his yelling. I knew the answer, but I couldn't bring myself to say we were always only tools when it came to others gaining power. We lived and died for their power.

"Of course baka. That's why we learn how to attack and kill people. All in the name of power." Lie answered darkly as she stared out on the edge of the cliff as the sun was going down in front of her. The others say nothing, as they know it to be true, none of us can look at each other.

"Well I refuse to accept that," I looked up at Naruto, "I'm going to make my own way in life, with my own ninja code, believe it!" He passionately exclaimed. I could not help but smile at his optimism and believe it. Grabbing his hand I pull myself up and squeeze his hand. I see Sasuke and Lie smirking and Kakashi looking pleased with his one eye.

"I believe in you" I whisper to him. I took comfort in his never ending will power. Yet in the pit of my stomach I had a bad feeling of what is to come and if our team will make it through.

 **A week later**

It has been a week since we left the bridge builder and his town. Only a week and a lot of things changed in such a short time. The town actually came up with a name for the bridge, they're calling it the Naruto Uzumaki Bridge. Naruto was so ecstatic he was bragging for days about it to Sasuke, how he saved him and was the hero.

Naruto and Sasuke rivalry got worse when we got back, Naruto is still trying to be "cooler" than Sasuke. Both always trying to one up the other in the small missions we've been getting. Most of it ending with Naruto getting hurt and looking bad.

Lie…. Lie hasn't even looked at me much and I can feel her walls coming back up as she struggles. She won't open up to me, often just taking dinners to her room and shutting the door. She's shut everyone out, refusing to even rise to the bait of Sasuke making fun of her. I don't know how to help her. A part of me is afraid, I've been told our mission in life was to destroy the darkness and the demons. But, she's my best friend and not just a demon.

I started noticing Naruto more. I don't know what's wrong with me. He would start talking about Sakura and asking her out. Everytime I could feel my stomach drop and I would get nauseous at the thought of them together. I don't like the feeling, it feels wrong. So, I just smile and always tell Naruto next time, even though a part of me wants to run from the feeling and him.

After the bridge fight I've been feeling so weak, so ashamed, how could I have ever expected to be a Knight of Angelus if I could not fight. In the cover of darkness I've been leaving the house to practice my Villages hidden jutsus, what I could remember since I didn't have the book on me. In the back of my mind I flashed back to the darkness of Lie when I practice and I shuddered when I think about what I may have to do one day if the demon takes over and Lie isn't Lie anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone The story will be diverging soon after the chunin exams. Lie's POV will be on my page and Shizukos POV will be on my co-writer Tsukiangel's page. Please let us know what you think and enjoy.

Chapter 11

 **A week later**

It has been a week since we left the bridge builder and his town. Only a week and a lot of things changed in such a short time. The town actually came up with a name for the bridge, they're calling it the Naruto Uzumaki Bridge. Naruto was so ecstatic he was bragging for days about it to Sasuke, how he saved him and was the hero.

Naruto and Sasuke rivalry got worse when we got back, Naruto is still trying to be "cooler" than Sasuke. Both always trying to one up the other in the small missions we've been getting. Most of it ending with Naruto getting hurt and looking bad.

Lie…. Lie hasn't even looked at me much and I can feel her walls coming back up as she struggles. She won't open up to me, often just taking dinners to her room and shutting the door. She's shut everyone out, refusing to even rise to the bait of Sasuke making fun of her. I don't know how to help her. A part of me is afraid, I've been told our mission in life was to destroy the darkness and the demons. But, she's my best friend and not just a demon.

I started noticing Naruto more. I don't know what's wrong with me. He would start talking about Sakura and asking her out. Every time I could feel my stomach drop and I would get nauseous at the thought of them together. I don't like the feeling, it feels wrong. So, I just smile and always tell Naruto next time, even though a part of me wants to run from the feeling and him.

After the bridge fight I've been feeling so weak, so ashamed, how could I have ever expected to be a Knight of Angelus if I could not fight. In the cover of darkness, I've been leaving the house to practice my Villages hidden Justus, what I could remember since I didn't have the book on me. In the back of my mind I flashed back to the darkness of Lie when I practice and I shuddered when I think about what I may have to do one day if the demon takes over and Lie isn't Lie anymore.

Lie's POV

I'm sick of Shizuko's motherly tendencies. I almost killed her. She'd bring food into my room and sit it on my desk always with a happy, "You should eat it'll make you feel better."

I can't bear to look at her though. I'm the thing I've been hiding from. The darkest side of me. My demon.

The only smart one is Naruto. He avoids me if we're ever close, be it alone or in a group. He doesn't bother trying to include me in his happy nonsense anymore. He feels what I am now. He saw it even if he didn't quite understand it. Danger.

Sasuke has been attempting to rattle me even. Though I'm trying to keep them all at a distance. It's been so long since my demon came out. This time I even wanted it. I wanted release and I wanted revenge. I wanted blood and death and it gave it to me. If felt amazing and dark and powerful. It tried to hurt my friend. A friend who I never asked for. A friend that I intentionally grew to care for. That had been my first mistake. My second, my second was Sasuke. Why I let the thought of his death do these awful things to me?

Kakashi was no doubt avoiding me until he and the hokage decided exactly how dangerous I really was. I took the note out of my pocket again, "My beautiful dark lily. I've finally found you."

Akumu…. maybe it's finally time I stopped trying to be who I'm not. Maybe I just need to embrace the dark person who I was meant to be as you have instead of chasing a light out of my reach. I crumbled up the paper and laid down, still contemplating my next move.

Shizuko's POV

It was a normal day of going to the clearing to meet Kakashi before the sun even rose. I don't know why we all show up so early when Kakashi is going to be late every day. I'm at the bridge with just Naruto who is sleeping standing up with light snores coming from his open mouth and Sasuke leaning against the tree. Lie is nowhere in sight, she hasn't been home recently. However, I can sense her dark energy, she's in the tree above Sasuke.

I wanted to say something to her, but a part of me was angry, she was being irrational.

"Sorry I got lost on the path of life." Sensei appeared out of nowhere a few hours later like always. I just sighed as Naruto started to yell at him.

 _Doesn't he ever get tired._ I couldn't help but think meanly. The strain of Lie and staying up late was affecting me.

"I have signed the four of you up for the chunin exams which will be held in 2 days from now."

"what's the chunin exams?" Naruto asked. I slapped my hand on my forehead and sighed heavily.

"you idiot. The chunin exams is where every ninja village sends their genin here to test their skill to be promoted to chunin. What Iruka is, in simple terms for you." Lie scoffed as she jumped down from the tree next to Sasuke.

"Lie, that wasn't very nice." I admonished her, as Naruto pouted, but she just looked at me before turning to Kakashi. There was an empty feeling in my chest as she so blatantly ignored me.

"Each one of you has to come to a decision if you would like to take part in the exam. Meet at the Konoha Academy three days from now. Oh, there is a five village festival of unity being held tonight. You're all required to go. Don't make me look bad." With that warning he poofed out leaving us all looking at the spot in surprise.

"whatever, I'll see you losers later." Lie had begun to walk off hands folded behind her head.

"Lie! You want to go kimono shopping together?!" I ran after her, excitement in my voice.

"When are you going to understand, I want nothing to do with you," her cold tone stopped me in my tracks, all I could do was stare at her back as each word pierced my heart. "You should just drop out, what exactly did you do on the bridge mission…. nothing, you are weak."

"I-I-I…" I wrapped my arms around myself digging my arms into my red sleeves. She walked away without even looking at me once. Her words staying in her wake.

I started walking towards the village market in a daze. Weak echoed in my mind.

With my thoughts occupied my feet walked me aimlessly towards the kimono store, Hanamura. Naruto showed me the shop when he showed me around the village this week. Slapping my cheeks lightly I paint a smile on my face. I can't let her get me down!

Over the next few hours I browse all the pretty Yukatas, but none of them stick out to me, all the other girls are grabbing them and I want to be different. I'm from the Village of Angels I need to represent my people.

At the back of the store I see some plain Yukatas hanging up. There is a red, green, and white Yukata that steals my attention. In the front of it is a giant red bow with a green rope sash around the waist and two small green ties on the top (Pinterest for picture). This reminded me of the Yukata that was worn at the last Araqiel Festival. The Maiden of honor had to wear a yukata like this, though in pure white with golden rope, I saw the pictures a few years ago. The last festival was held eight years ago, I was five years old when it happened, so I didn't remember much. I would beg my mom to ask the Chief to hold another one so I could join all the fun. I grabbed the Yukata with a smile and paid for it.

As I hummed a tune on the street to back home I saw Naruto come out of the male yukata store, he carried something orange in his hands.

"Oh, hey Shizuko!" he yelled waving his arm around frantically. The people stopped and sent us glares of annoyance, my cheeks heated as I grabbed his hand when I got closer.

"Naruto, you are causing a scene." I hissed, but he just kept grinning.

"I can't help it, I'm so excited for the festival." We had begun to walk to my house. "I still need to ask Sakura out!" My steps paused as my heart stuttered.

"Oh…. I didn't realize you were still going to go after her," I frowned and stared at the ground as we walked along. "Wh-Why do you like her?"

"I never really thought about it…. Hmm, well she's really pretty with her long hair, and she's confident. I think we'd be great together if she would just give me the chance."

"I see, so you like pretty, confident girls…." Naruto nodded while grinning, probably thinking about Sakura. I just nodded as he talked about how he is going to ask out Sakura and what they are going to do on their date.

"What about you, are you going to ask anyone?" Naruto asked his arms folded behind his head. I just shake my head and stared at the ground, flashing through my mind I wanted to ask him. But, I'm not as _pretty_ as Sakura, so there is no way. I think of my child-like brown hair in pigtails and my plain brown eyes. I don't like the ugly feeling I get when I think of them together.

"I'm home!" I yelled into the darkened house hoping she was home. I wanted to clear the bad blood between us. But, no answer came. With a sigh I brought out my scrolls again to practice.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all sorry I've been a little late on updating lately. It is going to take a little longer from now on we are all caught up on the chapters we've written so if anyone has suggestions or things they particularly like/ dislike or want to see please let us know. As always there are pics on my co-writers pinterest page name Tsukiange. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Lie's P.O.V.

I had been doing my best to opt out of the conversations that Shizuko had been trying to have with me. I practically called her useless even though the power of an angel is one of the strongest known she hasn't woken it yet and I used that against her. I tried not to regard her as a friend. I simply talked to her like an annoyance. Making up excuses to leave when she'd ask me what was wrong or just dismiss it as a "nothing." It was hard for each excuse prompted a disappointed, "oh ok." The little angel seemed to be losing a little more faith in me every time and that was the goal. I had just left the group with a big sigh today after Kakashi told us we were required to go to some chunin village bonding festival nonsense since I had finally been the last of the group to reluctantly agree on taking the exam. Huh, now I have to find a stupid dress for tonight.

I walked down the main plaza searching for a decent kimono shop only to almost run into someone as my thoughts carried me back to my father predicament.

I nearly bumped into the person who got pushed in front of me in the busier than usual Konoha streets.

I grabbed the person to prevent both of us from falling.

"Lie?"

The deep angsty voice of my raven-haired teammate chimed clear as day.

"You're not following me are you Uchiha?"

His annoyed face shone as we both rushed to the edge of the condensed plaza. Once we were out of anyone's elbow room he continued, "no I wasn't. I was looking for a yakata since I don't own one for this stupid festival. What's going on with you and Shizuko lately. Sewing discord before the chunin exams like that."

Good to see he's the same Sasuke I thought blindly eyeing his irritated expression that only got worse at my silence.

"Are you gonna tell me why the hell everyone has been acting so damn crazy since the mission. I even asked the idiot who only said you had lost your mind, killed a ton of Gato's men, then tried to attack Shizuko. I even asked Shizuko about the whole thing and she just replied that Naruto got it wrong and you'd never hurt your friends even though you haven't been acting like her friend. What the hell happened."

I looked away in silence walking along the street edges for a second before I asked the following Uchiha, "do you believe that if someone is evil. Some part of them will always be evil?"

Sasuke was looking intently at me when I turned to face him his wires narrowed, and he spoke. The forlorn tone of his voice no doubt reflected his dark past. "People choose to be good or evil. Good people don't choose evil, and evil people only choose to be good when it benefits them. It's as simple as that."

With that response I had answered the question I was struggling with. I wasn't an evil person who could choose to be good. I was an evil person who was only momentarily being good because it benefited my goals. I didn't belong here. I was fooling myself to think I was momentarily content. After the exams… I'll finally do what I came to do. I could finally

I turned from the Uchiha I had come to be comfortable around.

"HEY! We're not done here. You never told me why everyone's been acting so weird."

I gave a dark chuckle and paused still with my back turned to him, "because everyone is finally starting to question what role good and evil play in this world."

With that I walked away and continued my dress hunt. I didn't feel nearly as content as my voice sounded. In fact, I could feel a deep dread bubbling up in my stomach. I pushed it away and finally entered a shop called 'The Dark Side of Beauty' where I found a kimono.

I went back home for the first time in about 4 days. I opened the door to our little cottage to see Shizuko nose deep in one of her scrolls. She looked up with surprise on her face, "Lie you're here?"

I let out an amused chuckle, "yeah angel… I live here remember."

She stood up fast from her scrolls. Her shocked face turning into that of deep sadness and betrayal, "stop calling me angel and little angel. You're not saying it as a friend anymore it's a cop out for you to not recognize me as your friend. I get it if you want space. I even didn't say anything to you blowing off all of my attempts to reach out to you, but don't give your halfhearted taunts to me. I'm not a child."

I was shocked. Never has Shizuko yelled at me nor seemed to understand that my interactions with her were becoming more brutal. At least I didn't think she did until now. I sighed and held up my hands, "yeah, yeah, you're right. I'll stop calling you angel. Now I'm going to get ready for this damn festival since Kakashi thinks it's funny to tell us about it the morning of. Ass."

I walked in my room with a smile across my face. Shizuko stood shocked. Probably because I talked to her for once. I was even somewhat civil. I might as well play nicely until after the exams since my mind was made up. Plus, I don't really want to hurt Shizuko any more than I already have.

I went to my room and began dressing for the festival. I pinned my long hair half up and removed my blindfold since night had fallen. I needed to get used to seeing in the light again anyway. I shredded my normal hoodie, chained pants and boots and replaced it with a red under dress that had a halter top and an asymmetrical bottom and put the outer robe over to of it. The base color was black, but it was all lined with thick silver with grey moons decorating it. The obi was blood red and the finishing sash was black. I traded my boots for red platform sandals. Lastly, I threw a red rose in my hair and painted my lips red. I looked in the mirror not really recognizing myself. It's not like I did anymore anyway.

I walked out of my room and walked into the living room. Shizuko waited in the living room in her pretty red priestess kimono with a giant bow in the front on her waist.

"Lie, you're not wearing your blindfold?"

I shrugged, "Thought I'd try to have my eyes adjust a little since it's already dark out. You look nice. Ready to go?"

"Does it really look ok?" She inquired staring at herself in the full-size mirror that I never realized we had in the living room. "It reminded me of the dress the maidens used to wear at the Ariquel festival."

I looked down with a puzzled face, but wiped my expression away, "Yeah, yeah, yeah… are you ready or not? Personally, I'm ready to get this mess of a night over with."

"Yeah let's go," She said rather chipper. "Sasuke won't be able to keep his eyes off you. You know?"

This took me by surprise. I stopped in my tracks. The warm breeze of the summer air pushed against my kimono. Why should I care what effect I had on Sasuke. What even made Shizuko say that. "I'm sure you're imagining things."

Her eyebrows furrowed, and a somewhat serious face graced her features, "Lie… You can't be serious? Sasuke obviously has a thing for you. How have you not seen that by now? He is relentless in his teasing and asking about you lately. The fact that you're ignoring practically everyone including him is driving him crazy."

I continued walking considering what I could remember of Sasuke's actions lately. I guess he did seem more willing to strike conversation with me, but I didn't even really have time to think about him… I couldn't. I had made my resolve and he wasn't a part of my plans. I sighed trying to push him away from my mind, hoping that Shizuko was just being her normal romantic self. So, I changed the subject, "How about you and Naruto huh? What's that situation about?"

A small blush crossed her face followed by a perplexed look. "I think Naruto is still kinda obsessed with Sakura even though she doesn't care about him."

"No need to worry little ang- Shizuko. Just wait until he sees you in that yukata," I corrected myself crossing my arms into my sleeves.

She smiled briefly but it was fast to fall, "why are you being nice to me? Out of nowhere after all this time?"

It was easy to see that she'd been wanting to ask that question since I came home. I could hear her breath choking up as if she were afraid to ask. That I might realize and start acting cold again.

I sighed and put my arms behind my head as we continued onward, "I realized that I just needed to be me. Before you get all choked up though you should know that isn't the same as who I was before all this. I was suppressing my true nature before. You should know what it means to be who I really am." I caught her eyes as we continued, "it may mean that we won't always be on the same side. You should prepare yourself for that."

She was silent for the rest of the walk and I was glad for it. The truth wasn't easy, but it was the truth. We were natural enemies, her and I. Light and dark can only coincide for a certain time, and our time seemed lesser now. I was getting nowhere fast with my late-night searches for the information I sought and the chunin exams where almost here. I got snapped out of my thoughts however by the two boys I'd come to know standing outside the festival gates. Arguing with each other but quickly becoming quiet as they saw us coming their way.

Naruto looked slightly less annoying trading his orange jumpsuit for a bright orange kimono that was opened at the front showing off some of his muscles. It was a good look for the blob. He finally didn't look like a brat. What caught my eye though was my tallest raven-haired teammate. In a very samurai looking yukata with the Uchiha symbol on either side of the shirt opening. Also going down about midway to his chest. His somber expressing gazing our way, holding my stare. I thought back on what Shizuko had told me my face heating up at the realization that she might be right. What was this reaction? Why should I care what Sasuke thought of me?"

"You look great Shizuko-Chan… Lie."

"You too Naruto- kun your kimono suits you," Shizuko blushed.

"Thanks, you look nice. Formal wear works for you," I replied looking at Naruto and trying a little too hard to avoid Sasuke's unwavering eyes.

"Sasuke you look handsome as well. Is that a ceremonial yukata for the Uchiha?"

We all started walking along the festival streets, "not really, they're mostly worn in strength displays."

Shizuko nodded and looked towards Naruto shyly, "Wanna go play some games Naruto-kun?"

"Do I?" He busted out in an ambiguous excitement and grabbed her hand as he ran to the closest game stand.

"She's too good for that idiot," Sasuke sighed openly watching them leave.

"I didn't realize you two had become close?" I said raising an eyebrow as Sasuke's lips formed a thin smirk.

"Are you jealous Lie?" He teased as we walked slowly along the festival path passing the other village genin who didn't particularly look thrilled or impressed by the festival.

"No, not really. Surprisingly enough I believe you two have a decent amount in common," I said after a bit when I let my mind wonder. We had made it to the center of the festival when two very familiar females came in our direction. Sakura Haruno sporting a long yellow and green kimono and Ino Yamanaka with her pink and purple one.

"Sasuke!" The two nearly shrieked in tandem as they ran up to his side. I quickly moved out of their paths as they rushed my teammate throwing out compliments on his yakata and fishing for compliments back. He gave me a helpless face, but I only chucked and turned my back to him not interested in engaging in the two fangirls who would only give me a headache. Unfortunately, my amused laughing turned to a very stone like sober face when I saw the man I was engaged to lounging on a bench a few yards away staring at me with an amused look on his face and a dark gleam in his eyes. He rose in his black yukata that was opened too his mid chest. The yukata was decorated with purple flowers and stars. His black hair was longer than it had been the last time she'd seen him, and he had grown extremely tall. He walked gracefully in my direction, never breaking eye contact. I couldn't help myself. I had to admit I was drawn to him. Somehow instinctively enjoying his seductive looks. He knelt and kissed my hand and in a deep voice he said almost in a whisper, "the color of blood has never complimented anyone as it does you."

Finally, I pulled myself from my unnatural attraction snatching my hand quickly from his grasp and hissing, "Akumu what the hell do you think you're doing here?"

He chuckled as he rose but kept a safe distance from me while he explained, "you know very well that YOU my love, are the reason we are here."

"Nanusuki and Ezrah are here too?" I asked looking around, barely, with suspicious eyes." This time Akumu was bold enough to grab my chin and hand and drag me out to the dance floor, "don't worry love, you know I'd never let them hurt you. They understand that taking whatever revenge that they may feel against you would be pointless."

Before I could have a chance to tell Akumu there was no way in hell I was dancing with him tonight a very mad looking Sasuke stalked over and gently placed his hand on one of my shoulders, "How about a dance?" It looked like Sasuke was even uncomfortable with the words coming out of his mouth, but he held me gently still as he turned a stone face towards Akumu with sarcastic manners, "if you don't have a problem with me stealing her from you."

Akumu sized up Sasuke and smirked, "Oh you'll have to try harder than that to steal her from me. However, have your fun. Lie I'll see you at the exams of course." With that said he began to walk away. His figure slowly faded only to disappear completely into the surrounding night.

"Thanks, I guess that conversation was getting boring anyway," I said not really bothering to look in Sasuke's direction and went to walk away when his hand grabbed mine and twirled me back into him.

"I was serious about that dance," he said in a husky voice with narrowed eyes. I gulped as a shiver ran down my spine. Stupid Shizuko, ever since she told me that Sasuke likes me I've been noticing things I hadn't before. His body pressed against mine as his hand moved from my wrist to intertwine his fingers in my own. His hands were rough, but I was aware of every inch of my skin that touched his own. I was aware of my head resting sideways on his shoulder facing his neck finally realizing how much taller he was than me. I felt like I was shaking. I felt like I was nervous for the first time in my life.

"You look beautiful tonight. I'm glad you didn't wear your blindfold," Sasuke said not really looking at me. Maybe he was nervous. I stared at his angry fangirls and saw Naruto and Shizuko coming into view going towards Sakura and Sasuke's other little fangirls and turned my head away hoping that these new things I was noticing about him didn't make me like them… No! I wasn't like those annoying inferior leaf village kunoichi. I was a Kuriyama. I don't know why I keep forgetting that.

Sasuke must have noticed my sudden tension and change in body language because he put a little distance between us, so I could look up into his eyes, "Who was that man Lie?"

There was something in his tone. Worry mixed with something hurtful in his eyes. I sighed but answered his question looking him dead in the eyes not swaying anymore, "His name is Akumu, Sasuke. Do you remember when you overheard me talking to Kakashi in the mist village while we were training chakra control? He is my fiancé."

Sasuke looked shocked as he replied with a quiet confused tone, "I honestly thought you were joking about that."

I grabbed his wrist leading him out of the dance section of the festival and down a dirt trail, only just visible between trees until we got far enough back to reach a tiny clearing. The clearing was filled with fireflies dancing above a small pond. With a tree in the middle.

"I didn't know there was a place this beautiful in Konoha," Sasuke said in awe but it didn't last long as he remembered what I had previously said and with neutral eyes asked, "Do you love him? That man your engaged to. He looks so much older than you."

I took a deep breath and sat by the pond taking off my shoes and putting my feet in the water. Sasuke sat close listening for a response.

"No Sasuke I don't love Akumu. He is three years older than me and I hardly know him. My clan's customs are different than yours Sasuke. People get engaged in my clan when there is a link in spirits. Mine is linked to Akumu's…" I said looking down into the water pushing the feeling of dread back from my stomach. My muscles ache and my head were starting to spin. It was forbidden to tell outsiders of the clan's culture, but it didn't matter to me. There were only four left in the clan and I was one of those four. The world didn't know that though. It didn't hurt to tell him my secrets. What hurt was his confused eyes taking in my form. It hurt that at this moment I cared how he looked at me. What he thought about me.

"How much do you know of my clan Sasuke?"

"I know the Kawakami clan doesn't have arranged marriages."

"Ha-ha ok how much do you know about my real clan then. How much do you know about the Kuriyamas?"

Sasuke looked into my eyes scanning and then sighing loudly. "I hardly know anything except for what I've heard from stories. There a clan of mercenaries said to ally themselves with demons. What do you mean you're one of them? Why have we been lied to this whole time about it?"

It was my turn to sigh as I looked away from him and laid on my back looking up at the sky. "My village wasn't exactly allies with Konoha Sasuke. There is much people fear about us and rightfully so," I sat up and looked him dead in the eye. "The thing that happened that no one would talk about at the mist village Sasuke. It was me. The demon I'm contracted with took over and I slaughtered most of Gato's men with its power. Naruto that idiot had no idea what was going on and just thought I lost my mind. Technically I did lose it… If not my mind, then my consciousness. I even tried to kill Shizuko."

At that last part I wavered a little but still kept eye contact until Sasuke looked down taking a moment of silence to absorb the information I just gave him. Then he looked up at me again. "What made you that way?"

I stood up in a rush and turned away. At the abruptness Sasuke stood as well. I had thought of this for a while but the thought of saying it made me embarrassed because it didn't make any sense. The more I struggled to put it into words the more irritated I got until I just blurted it still not facing Sasuke, "It's when I thought you died."

I stood turned away from him still but only for about a minute until I could no longer take the silence. I turned. I at least needed to see the expression on his face but instead met a pair of lips. The next thing I knew Sasuke's arms were around me and I was arching my neck up and to the left to get a better angle. I didn't care about what his face may have looked like anymore. I couldn't even think about it. I couldn't think about anything.

I responded to the sensation putting my arms up to rest on his chest with my fingers just feeling the opening in his Yukata. My lips danced with his opening and closing in harmony. That was until I felt a dangerous chill in the air and pushed away from a very shocked Sasuke.

I stared at his shocked face for second, "We need to get going. That… I…. I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry. Let me walk you home."

I tried to go back to the path, but he caught my wrist with a pained expression and a husky voice, "Lie I…"

"Stop Sasuke I'm engaged. I shouldn't have kissed back but we should really leave now," I said irritated more at myself than him.

"I can walk home alone."

It was my turn to grab Sasuke's wrist. He was handsome even in his upset face, "yeah, yeah, I know you can but you're not going to because I'm seeing you home. There are dangerous people lurking tonight."

He followed me back down the path towards the center of the festival back towards the entrance but stopped before I could drag him out.

"I'm not afraid of that man. Your fiancé. You know that right. Why do you like him?"

I got irritated. I hate having to explain myself and I hate myself more for letting him in. I ignored his question.

"Be safe on your way home tonight Sasuke. The creatures of the night are extra restless."

With that I made my way home. The night had grown a little colder, and I had no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't get a minute of sleep tonight. Luckily, I had a lot to think about. For when I arrived at our little cottage Kakashi was there waiting.

"Oh, good you came home first. We need to talk about the chunin exams…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, my co-writer Tsukiange and I will be updating a little less often due to us being caught up on our writing. With that being said now is a great time for any suggestions or criticisms. We have pictures posted on tsukiange pintrest if you want to check them out. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Shizuko's Festival POV**

I couldn't help but laugh as Naruto kept getting more and more red faced as he missed the bottles with the rings in his hand.

"This game is rigged!" He pouted as he stared angrily at the bottles. He threw more money at the vendor who was just grinning at the money he was making from the boy.

"Naruto, stop." I grabbed his hand before he threw it like he throws a kunai. I placed my hand over top of his.

"Hold it like this." I manipulated his hand so the ring was between his thumb and forefinger with his thumb on top. I didn't realize how close I got to him until I looked at his face and our noses were close to touching. His wide blue eyes locked onto my eyes.

"Sorry, try now and aim for the back corner." with a small blush and smile I stepped back, but Naruto just stared at me before he shook his head. With the ring spinning straight we watched with bated breath as it lands on the bottle in the corner. The next second I scream as my body is lifted in the air and spun around, Naruto yelling in my ear how we did it.

"Well, it's about damn time. Now what do you want kid, you're holding up my line."

"Hmmm I want that one." He pointed to a red fox with black fur on his boots and white tipped tail. The host looked shocked as he stared at Naruto, suspicion in his eyes. As I was staring at the host, eyebrows furrowed in concentration something blocked my vision. Reaching to grab it I'm now holding the fox Naruto just got. I turned to look at him, he was just rubbing the back of his head, smiling. I tilt my head staring at him in confusion.

"Well I couldn't have won it without you. You also said you love foxes, so I thought you might like it." I looked down at the fox, then back up at Naruto. To his surprise and shock, I almost knocked him over as I flung my arms around him, hugging him close still clutching the fox in my hand.

"Thank you for this Naruto." I whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe and warm in his arms.

"Alright love birds! Move out of the way!" We jolted away from each other, my face hot as the host shooed us away. Naruto led us to the slow dancing bodies, next to a group of girls staring at the dance floor. Following their gaze my eyebrows raise as I saw Lie in Sasuke's arms dancing.

"Hey Shizuko, Look Sakura's right there!" He whispered excitedly to me my gaze followed to the full on pink explosion near us as my lips turned down. "Do you think I should ask her to dance? Maybe this will be the time she recognizes me?!" I looked down at our clasped hands and shook loose from him, holding the fox tightly in my grip.

"Yes Naruto, it doesn't hurt to try!" My voice sounded shaky even to my own ears, but Naruto didn't seem to notice as he grinned at me and walked toward her, to my shock and dismay Sakura grabbed his hand and led him out to the dance for. With his free hand Naruto turned and gave me a thumb up sign as he grinned. My lips went up in a shaky smile. Inside I was a mess of emotions, it was like white hot rage was rolling through me, but all I wanted to do was scream and cry on the floor.

I watched as Naruto was dragged around grinning as Sakura led him around next to Sasuke, that she was trying to listen in to their private conversation as she ignored him. I couldn't stand the sight of them anymore and turned my back to them and began to walk away. As I passed a trash can I stopped and stared at the plushy fox in my hands before shaking my head and going around the festival looking at all the stands and smiling people.

 _I"m surrounded by people/friends yet I feel so alone. Does anyone even care that I'm gone? Did anyone notice?_ I couldn't help but let the dark thoughts in. Feelings that hadn't come about since before I met Lie after the attack. It felt like I was losing everyone, I know Lie is here physically, but I feel like she's given up and just accepted her fate, a part of me hated her for being so weak and giving in after one showing of darkness. I missed my friends and family who shone nothing but light around me. Lately, I feel like I'm being consumed by darkness and hideous emotions. _I just want to go home…._

Just as I think that I am knocked to the ground from behind, only caught myself with my hands in the dirt.

"Who the hell stands in the middle of a crowded road? Watch where you are going." a gravelly voice came from behind me. Quickly I stood up and turned around my hands going to my hips as I face bright green eyes.

"Hey, you're the one who ran into me! I just needed a second, who do you think you are, the Hokage?" I was letting out anger at this boy who was probably right, but I couldn't stop the word vomit. Looking him over he is wearing the garb of the hidden Sand with a giant gourd on his back? My eyes skim over his shockingly bright red hair to his green eyes that if looks could kill I'd be dead by now. In his eyes is a murderous glint that I believe he may, as goosebumps go all over.

"I will kill you without a thought girl."

"Oh, please I'd love to see you try jerk! And my name is Shizuko, not girl." just as I admonished him I felt something grainy brush against me before something wraps around my throat cutting off my air. Glancing down panicked I see an arm of sand clutching me. I tried to claw it off as he looked on devoid of emotion.

"I am Gaara of the Sand, and you will stay out of my way **girl."** I looked around fearfully at the villagers scattered around us in a circle, but they just looked on fearfully. _I can't die like this… I haven't asked her why yet!_ Familial brown eyes flash in my mind and a blood-spattered face as they stare at me. Without realizing my hands moved into hand signs of my village I remembered my father doing, as my vision begins to darken. Holy fire circles around me as I release it onto Gaara who looked at me in shock as he is thrown back and released me as he protected himself in a sand shell from my attack. To the average person it just looked like a normal flame jutsu, but Holy Fire is exclusive to the angel village and burns ten times hotter. I looked around in fear at the villagers who are whispering as I grasp my throbbing throat. I ran from their stares, pushing through the crowd.

I threw my body into the alleyway as I held my throat gasping for air, as it began to heal on its own. My healing hands jutsu tattoo jutsu heat up on my back. In the distance I can hear someone yelling my name. Curious, I peeked around the corner to see the loud-mouth ninja yelling my name as the villagers looked at him in disgust or fear and gave him a wide berth. I leaned back with a sigh, not sure if I wanted to speak to Naruto right now, with the anger still in me about ditching me for Sakura who was only using him.

"Why are you here beast?! We don't want you here!" I suddenly heard an old man yell out near me. There was a raising of voicing echoing that sentiment. I looked around the wall again and saw Naruto in the middle of a mob. He wasn't angry, he just looked dejected. His head was downturned with his fists clenched. I didn't understand why they were calling him a beast, but I was so angry they were being such bullies to him. With my cheeks flushed red, and my temperature rising I pushed through the crowd to Naruto.

"I don't know why you think it is okay to pick on a kid! But, each one of you should be ashamed of yourselves, Naruto has done nothing wrong to deserve your ugly hatred. If anyone even so much looks at him wrong I will tear your eyes out, got it?!" I grabbed Naruto's arm and marched through the villagers as they looked at me in fear. I just kept walking not knowing where I was going just away from everything that happened on that road. I didn't stop until we reached a hill overlooking the village where it looked so pretty and perfect with the fires below and people dancing with the stars above us. I started to calm down and just felt embarrassed for my running away and outburst.

"Thank you…" Naruto's voice a quiet breeze going through me. I turned to look at him, but he was still looking at the ground his hands were balled up shaking. "Nobody has really ever stood up for me before…"

"Nar-"

"I hate them sometimes, the way they treat me. I've done nothing to them." He looked up at me his blue eyes shimmered with tears. "All they see is a monster." Our eyes locked and for once I was speechless by the pure gratitude in his eyes. I could never imagine growing up with everyone hating you.

He walked passed me to the edge, and in a fleeting thought I was concerned he was going to jump. Instead it seemed like he collapsed on himself and sank down with his feet hanging off the ledge. Hesitantly I put down the fox stuffed animal and I walked over to the edge and while holding onto Naruto's arm I sat down next to him, refusing to look below us. Even after sitting I held a tight grip to his arm.

"I've noticed some unusual things about you Naru-Kun…." I asked hesitantly, but he just sighed and looked at me with fear and sadness in his eyes. "Why does everyone fear you or not like you?"

"Don't hate me please Shizu-chan."

"I'll always be here for you Naruto, I won't leave you." I knew as soon as I said it I knew it to be true. I liked him more than I should, he's been the only pure light in my life since evil came into it.

"When I got my headband the night of exams Mizuki told me I'm the nine-tailed fox demon." Immediately I remembered reading the history of Konoha and the nine-tailed fox that killed hundreds of people 13 years ago.

"Naruto, that's not possible, you were just born at that time." My brows furrowed as I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"He's **inside** me." His voice was dripping with self-loathing and fear. He wouldn't look at me as I stared at the side of his face. It didn't change how I felt, I still felt warmth in me when I was around him and thought of him.

"I don't care." I wrapped my other arm around his arm already in my grip and leaned my head against his shoulder looking at the stars.

I could feel him staring at me, but I just smiled softly, eyes not really seeing the stars. "I won't let anyone hurt you Naruto, not ever again."

"Thank you, Shizuko, for staying." He leaned his head against mine. I wasn't completely sure about what I was feeling for him, but I knew in that moment I would get stronger to protect him, I would never leave him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello all, Sorry for taking so long to update my co-writer and I have been keeping pretty busy lately but are still writing. After the chunin exams our stories will be diverging so if your more invested in Shizuko and Naruto's story please follow her at Tsukiange and If your interested in Lie's and Sasuke's I will remain posting here. As always there are pics on Tsukiange's Pinterest page under the same user name as her profile please feel free to check them out and Comment. Thanks everyone and enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 14**

 **(Lie's POV)**

I had spent the rest of the night doing some stamina training in the mountain range behind the Hokage stone faces. When I finally decided to head down to the meeting point Shizuko, and the boys were waiting.

I jumped down from the building, and Shizuko looked at me with worried eyes, "long night?"

"More than you know," I answered her question carefully not letting my eyes wander away from hers, not sure if I was prepared to meet the waiting eyes of Sasuke. Luckily he turned away and prompted all of us, "whatever let's get in there early and scope out the competition."

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I followed my group into the examination building.

"You wimps think you're strong enough to pass the chunin exams, your nothing if you can't get past us."

There was a crowd gathering ahead facing down two boys that were blocking the way.

"We need to get in there, how else will we be able to sign in."

The two blocking the path just snickered as they pushed another kid back.

Sasuke stepped forward with the rest of us following, "stop wasting all of our time. This isn't even the right floor you just used genjutsu to hide the door numbers. This is only the second floor not the third. Shizuko probably noticed it first."

Shizuko didn't look surprised at all by his assumption. Maybe she did notice it first. I didn't... I still can't handle genjutsu, but I did know this wasn't the correct location. I could feel the dark chakra down the hallway on my left. I could feel it reaching out to me, pulling me by all my senses.

The ninja with his head wrapped stepped forward. "You figured it out huh. Well, you still won't get past me."

Sasuke took the challenge and went in for a roundhouse kick the other ninja threw a punch, but in the blink of an eye a ninja in a green jumpsuit with a black bowl cut got in between them holding both foot and fist before they could connect. "please do not fight."

Both parties backed up.

"We don't have time for this anyway, let's go," I said bored and started leading the way up the west wing.

"Wait, I'm Rock Lee I want your name," the green ninja called out.

Sasuke turned around, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"An Uchiha huh? I'm the top genin, and I wish to challenge you."

Sasuke gave a wicked smirk, but Shizuko grabbed his arm, "Sasuke please there will be plenty of time later, can't we just go?"

"Don't worry Shizuko this will all be over in five minutes."

Shizuko looked at me desperately.

"Don't ask me. If I were you, I'd wait for these two to do whatever. I saw that boy's speed just as clearly as you did. Sasuke won't be able to beat him with pure force."

Sasuke looked back at me offended, and I just crossed my arms and sat down while both ninjas got in ready mode. "I'll show you Lie I won't lose."

"I'm not gonna catch you Uchiha when he throws you across the room with one of his kicks."

"Hn."

They started engaging, and Shizuko came and sat next to me, "You should root for your teammates."

I just sighed, "It's a pointless fight. This guy is serious and Sasuke it's underestimating him because he looks ridiculous. I'm guilty of it too, but Sasuke won't beat this kid."

My statement solidified when Lee connected a kick to Sasuke's jaw sending him flying. He hit the ground hard, but he was still smiling when he activated his Sharingan. Lee started unwrapping the wraps on his arms.

Sasuke charged him again. Lee dodged and swiped under him kicking Sasuke up in the air as he explained that Sasuke's Sharingan would never be able to decipher his movements because they are neither genjutsu or ninjutsu but taijutsu. Lee used the dancing leaf shadow technique and floated in the air in Sasuke's shadow as his arm wraps expanded and right before he launched his attack a pinwheel came out of nowhere and pinned his wraps to a wall.

Despite my talk, I rushed over quickly to catch my fallen teammate before he crashed into the ground. His force knocked me on my back. He lay in my arms staring down at me with a surprised face, "I thought you weren't going to help."

"Yeah well it'll look pretty pathetic if we showed up to this exam already injured, wouldn't it? Now get up Sasuke."

"Uh, yeah," Hesitantly, he said as he slowly lifted his weight off of me awkwardly and we started out to the strange man on a turtle who appeared to have thrown the pinwheel that stopped Lee's attacks.

"You must be Kakashi's students. I'm sure you've heard about your sensei's greatest rival?"

We all just stared dumbfounded at this strange ninja who was an adult version of Lee in appearance but more sassy.

"Never heard of ya," Naruto replied with his blunt nature towards which started a whole deal with how guy and Kakashi have been battling to see who's best.

For time's sake, I did interrupt, "Yeah that's all very interesting, and what not and I'm aware that I must sound very condescending right now but we have already wasted time with this fight and need to go check in."

Shizuko elbowed me for being rude, but by her face, I knew she couldn't deny we were wasting time.

The man laughed, "ah yes just like a student of Kakashi's to be blunt. I apologize for your delay. Lee sees these nice young ninjas to the check-in area and don't disappoint me."

With that, the man puffed away and Lee apologized for keeping us. Stating that he just wanted to test his strength that he really wanted to fight his team member Neji and walked away.

"All this talking I just want to hurry up and become a chunin. Let's go!" Naruto burst out with his impatient yells.

"Agreed," I said, and Shizuko giggled.

All four of us continued onward and checked in.

The waiting room was full of the smug faces of genin from other villages. We walked in only for Sasuke to get ambushed from behind by the blond ninja from the academy wrapping her arms around his neck and Sakura clutching his right arm.

"Hi Sasuke it's good to see you," Ino squealed excitedly.

"Sasuke I know you're gonna do great and become a chunin. You'll probably beat out everyone here," Sakura said earning a lot of ugly looks from the nasty faces around us.

Sasuke attempted to shake them off of him as the other genin from the academy surrounded us.

"Well, this is pathetic and embarrassing. I've meant to tell you guys something. I'm not going to be on your team for the exams."

Shizuko looked panicked, the boys surprised.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed. Funny I didn't realize he even cared.

"Lie what do you mean?"

"I mean that the rules for the chunin exams are that you can only enter in three man squads. Kakashi came to me last night after the festival and told me I would be joining a different squad who was willing to lose a man to gain me."

"What team would agree to lose one of their own for you?" Naruto asked surprised.

"You're joining his team aren't you. Akumu's?" Sasuke said finally jerking away from his leeches, but his long hair covered his sudden dark expression.

I nodded, "yeah I am...They offered to lose Nanusuki to gain me. My clan doesn't care about ninja ranking to the outside world, so they didn't mind."

"So you're going to be working against us?" Sasuke half asked half stated with a very somber look against his dark features.

"Yeah, you can look at it that way. We will be on different teams, but I have no interest in taking you down. However, I'd get used to seeing me as a person, not on your team. The clarity might just amaze you."

I turned my back to my team. I didn't want to see their faces. However, the smirk that greeted me was no better in comparison. Akumu was concentrated on my every move as I walked over.

"Hello, beautiful. I was waiting for you all day," Akumu said embracing my body in a hug no doubt giving a victorious smile towards my team members.

"Well you know how I love to keep you waiting," I remarked in disdain as I pushed his body away from me refusing to breathe in his scent and sat on the table across from where Ezerah was sitting with his arms crossed. "So Akumu still manages to drag you along on his missions huh?"

He looked at me with anger filled eyes, "just give up already so we can all go home. I'm sick of tagging along so that Akumu can just bring you back. It's just going to end up being a real chore for Nanuzuki and me."

"Sorry for not making life easy for you and your lover. Fortunately for you, my time here is coming to a close anyway. However, I do plan to see this stupid exam through."

"Why? You don't care any more than we do of your ninja rank to the outside world."

"My plans are none of your concern."

Ezrah got up from his chair with his hands balled up into a fist as he grabbed the collar of my hoodie in a rage. However, before he could say his piece or draw his fist back, Akumu knocked him to the floor.

"Ezrah do not overstep your boundaries. Do you understand?"

Ezrah got up in a huff and sighed, "Whatever." With that, he huffed back into his chair and closed his eyes trying to calm himself.

I went to turn away when Akumu caught my arm, "you haven't made our lives easy Lie. Can't you understand his frustration."

I flicked my arm away and lashed my tongue out in an evil hiss, "no Akumu I really can't. I don't understand why you are relentlessly trying to get me to go back to that place. I don't understand why they follow you like a lost puppy and I don't know why you don't want to kill me after I destroyed our entire clan."

Akumu smiled at me for losing my cool, "the answer to all your questions are simple love. We are the highest in the chain of command. Second only to the great devil himself. We chase after you because much like Nanusuki and Ezerah. We are meant to be. I know you can feel our attraction. I know how it pulls us together even when we are from one end of a building to another."

I could feel it, but it wasn't Akumu who was drawing me. I barely knew the guy. From what I did know he was a cocky narcissist with a god complex and couldn't stand not to get what he wants.

I sighed and distanced myself from him, by sitting at a table observing the rest of team seven as they talked to a silver-haired man.

 **Shizuko's POV**

I could only stare in shock as Lie walked away, the feeling of betrayal like a poisoned knife in my heart. I was sad but also irritated. It seemed so natural for her just to throw us away, just walked away like it was nothing. A part of me wondered if she ever cared about me, or if we were stepping stones for her, someone to use. I blinked back tears of anger.

I looked away from Lie and her new teammates to black eyes that matched my feelings.

"It's okay Sasuke; I have a feeling she won't be gone long." I tried to sound upbeat, but it seemed false even to my ears. He just grunted and looked away.

"I think you're right Shizu; Lie can't just erase everything we've been through together. You guys are best friends!" Naruto yelled as he flailed a grin on his face. I gave him a tiny smile in response knowing I still had my Knucklehead ninja here.

"You guys might want to keep it down over here, you are drawing too much attention to yourselves, especially for first timers" A guy with silver hair and round glasses walked over wearing a Konoha headband.

"Who are you?" I asked as the ten of us looked at him.

"My name is Kabuto," he says it pleasantly, but the way he looked at me gave me chills up my spine. We broke eye contact as Sasuke stepped in front of me.

"Well, what's it to you Kabuto, are you some expert?" Sasuke asked, and I gave him a grateful look.

"Well, this is my seventh time taking it so that you could say that…" He sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sounds more like a failure…" he mumbled. I gave him a light tap on the back for being so rude, but he just smirked at me.

"Why should we listen to anything you say?"

"Well, in my seventh year I have gathered a lot of information on the different villages and people." He held up a deck of cards, "I bet you guys can't even tell me what villages are here."

The nine genin from Konoha shook their head. "Yes, I can." I shook my head at their lack of knowledge.

"Not everyone has your skills Shizuko." I started as he said my name darkly, as I never gave it.

"There are six villages here this year, with the Village of Sound taking the place of the Village of Light. We have The Village of; Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, and Sound. Sound just popped up one day and is still a relatively small village compared to the Village of Light. Now I have information on all the ninja in this room. Anything you want to know?" As Kabuto was explaining, he glanced at me when he talked about the Village of Light.

"Yes, I want information on Rock Lee, Gaara of the Sand….. And Lie Kuriyama." I looked at Sasuke with wide eyes as he brought up Lie then frowned at him, as the other genin looked at him in confusion.

"If you wanted to know about her, you should have asked me, not an outsider. He can't be trusted." I hissed at him, but he just shrugged and turned back to Kabuto who was focusing his chakra on a card with Gaara's face on it. Ugh the Arrogance of him!

I just rolled my eyes and stomped away to an open seat. I felt eyes on me, and when I looked up, my eyes met bright green eyes who didn't blink. Averting my eyes, I stared at the desk.

"You are Shizuko Hoga are you not?" Looking up the older genin of Konoha surrounded my desk comprising of the creepy one in green with bushy eyebrows. There was another with Lavender eyes of Hyuga, and a pretty girl with her hair in buns. The one who asked me was the one with Lavender eyes, looking at him I nodded.

"You've already met Rock Lee, but this is Neji Hyuga, and I'm Tenten." the girl spoke, her voice slightly arrogant.

"Hello?" Tilting my head, I give them a quizzical but suspicious look.

"Don't be so nervous, you were one of the only ones to see through the genjutsu, we just wanted to see what you were all about," Neji explained his voice smooth. "I also saw what happened at the festival."

At the mention of the festival, I looked at his eyes wide. At his smirk, I knew he was talking about my run-in with Gaara.

"We are not the only one who wants to know more about you…" The three of them looked over at the nine rookies to see them looking at me, Sasuke with suspicion and anger and Naruto out of sadness and curiosity.

It looked like Naruto and Sasuke were about to walk over to me, but their attention diverted by a man in bandages covering his body used sound chakra to attack Kabuto's system, even though he missed a direct hit.

Just as Kabuto was about to retaliate an older man with a scar on his face appeared in front of the classroom with the Proctors.

"Alright, rookies listen up…"

 **Lie's POV**

I sat with my eyes closed arms crossed trying to relax. I heard a lot of commotion but barely opened an eye to acknowledge when that same silver-haired man who had been talking to my team got attacked by two men from the sound village. However the most exciting thing that happened was his glasses shattering from sound waves until a man with a scar on his face came in.

"That's enough. You'll all have plenty of time to fight later. My name is Ibiki, and I'll be your projector for the next exam. Enter my classroom."

We all shuffled into seats that had our names on the desks.

"Assigned seats huh. So this is what an academy looks like," Ezerah said looking around at the reasonably standard classroom except there where men with clipboards sitting around the perimeter.

We all took our seats. Mine happened to be near the left center of the classroom next to a red-haired sand ninja. The moment I sat next to him he looked over towards me, "girl, you were a member of that team weren't you? The team with the one they call Sasuke Uchiha and Shizuko Hoga?"

I looked at him curiously and then back and diagonally to where Sasuke was seated.

"No, not really," I said matter of factly as I put my attention back to the front of the room. I could feel this boys chakra. I could feel his darkness. There was no doubt in my mind that this person was dangerous.

"Your team intrigues me you know," the sand ninja continued in a raspy monotone voice.

"The Kuriyama clan? They intrigue most people." I slid my eyes back to the boy. Noticing his dead eyes and the kanji for love on his forehead.

"No, your leaf team. They are far more interesting than your clan mates."

He was serious. I thought about my odd team. My self-righteous angel teammate who had dragged me into that team. The stubborn hyper ninja who saw me as a teammate, who trusted me and didn't at the same time. Of Sasuke and his angst, anger, and superiority complex. "I agree. They are far more interesting."

"Alright, rookies listen up. The first part of the exam will be a written test. The other sentinels and I will be monitoring the test. The scores of you and your other teammates will be added up, in the end, to decide who passes and fails. If you get caught cheating three times, you and your teammates will be asked to leave but don't worry you can always try again next year. You all will have a half hour. GO!"

I started reading the questions.

If a kunai was thrown from atop a hill at 5 miles an hour and the hill is kilometers high. The target is 25 meters away, and the wind resistance is….

-_-'' What? Do people think like this instead of fighting? Throw your damn kunai. No wonder we get to cheat. No one in there right mind could take half an hour to figure this out, and no one should have to. So who has the answers? I looked past the sentinels into the window noticing just how bright it was. How could I find out? I looked down to think to notice the shadow of the boy next to me. I could see the shadow of his hand, of his pencil. If I could link my hand to mimic that shadow I could copy easily. That's resting on the possibility that this boy can get the answers though and I didn't like that. Just as I was about to think of a contingency plan the shadow started to move and I copied every movement. To anyone else, I was thinking… staring at the table. For me though the light was working in my favor for once in my life. The boy's hand never stopped, and neither did mine. I got fortunate with my placement and couldn't help but wonder if the others did as well.

I knew Shizuko did fine, as when I looked over she was using her light manipulation jutsu to make it brighter around her body, so it was painful for their eyes to look at her. It was like trying to stare into the sun. I almost missed seeing her copying the person's answer in front of her before it got painful for me to look in her vicinity.

"times up I'm going to go through a list of everyone who got caught cheating. You and your teams are dismissed if I call your name…"

The Procter went through his list and finished in no time, and no one I knew got disqualified.

"For those of you who are lucky enough to have made it this far we have one final question. This question will be harder than all the others. If you fail this question, you and your other teammates will be forbidden from taking the chunin exams ever again, but if you give up now, you and your team will still be free to take it next time it comes around. Think hard about this it affects your entire team. Please raise your hand and leave if you are not ready for this."

Hands hesitantly went up weeding out the masses. I knew my current team was safe none of them cast, either way, I didn't know about team seven though. They have way too much reserve for each other. However, Shizuko looked more confident than she usually did and Sasuke seemed as cocky as ever, but both of their eyes focused towards the shaking hands of Naruto near the front. I know Naruto isn't a coward but I also know that he's not very bright he began to raise his hand, a panicked look strained his face. Only to throw it into a fist and slam it onto the table and yell, "I didn't come this far to quit now, believe it."

I smacked my face while a few others chuckled at my idiotic teammate. 'Well I was right he's no coward.' That seemed to be the end of the raised hands. When the Procter spoke again, "congratulations all of you have passed the final question-"

Before Ebiki even got a chance to continue a loud bang came from the right left of the room, and a female ninja came sailing in.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry it took so long to update guys. Here is the new one. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 15

Shizuko's POV

 _This means thoughts_

"Alright listen up maggots. This is the forest of death where the second part of the exam will take place." The violet-haired ninja pointed to the creepy forest behind her. "You'll find out soon why it's called that for yourself."

"Do your worse, you're not going to scare me away!" Naruto yelled out. I reached out to Naruto as a swift kunai was thrown at him scratching his cheek with Anko showing up right behind him taunting him. I froze as a Grass nin handed Anko her knife with her tongue reminding me of a snake.

It looks just like a snake tongue! I thought as a took a step back, so I was behind Sasuke. As I stared at the Grass nin, I distantly heard Anko explain about the scroll. The Grass Nin turned her head to me as we locked eyes, her eyes a bottomless pit of darkness. I turned around quickly as she licked her lips looking at me.

A piece of paper was pushed into my hands by Sasuke who looked annoyed.

"I don't know what has you spaced out, but you need to get your head in the game, hear me?"

Blushing lightly I nod my head and look down at the consent form. As I read the waiver and about to sign when I am knocked into from behind and onto the ground catching myself on my hands.

"AH! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz" A loud voice exclaimed above me. Looking up a girl with short light blue hair and wide blue eyes stared down at me. She helped me to my feet, and I got a better look at this klutz. She was wearing boots, short shorts, and a crop top that was covered with a breastplate similar to mine, and an overcoat that was green. (Picture on Pinterest)

"It's okay! I'm kind of just standing in the middle of everything." I scratched my cheek lightly as my cheeks warmed.

"I'm Shiori from Konoha. I'm with Kabuto's team, I was hoping to run into you actually, I saw you earlier in the first test. I actually copied your answers! Neat light trick…." Shocks went through my body, as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Thank you... I'm Shizuko….Hoga" While I talked to her I spied Naruto talking to Hinata. I felt a stone in my gut as I saw her blush and diverted my eyes.

"Hmm, so the loud mouth? Never would have guessed." I looked at her face flaming hot as I waved my hands in front of my face.

"It's nothing like that! We're just friends!" I laughed nervously, but I could see the amusement in her eyes. I felt my face growing hotter as Naruto came and stood next to me and smiled at Shiori.

"It's team 7's time to get our scroll, let's do this Shizuko!" Naruto yelled.

"It was nice to meet you Shiori, good luck!" I yelled over my shoulder, but I was stopped at her comment.

"Good luck Shizuo and…. Be strong, believe in who you are; be strong, believe in what you feel." I froze at my family's saying and turned my head so fast looking wildly around for her, but she was nowhere to be found. I only caught sight of Lie peering at me curiously with her team holding the scroll in her hand. I contemplated waving at her for a moment, but she willingly left us for her old ways. Clenching my fists, I turned around and followed Naruto and Sasuke into the tent.

Sasuke looked at the scroll for a second before offering it to me. I looked at him eyes wide before taking the scroll at his confident nod. I was surprised he trusted me to keep it safe. We were sent to gate 12 as our starting point.

"No matter what happens, we stick together." Naruto and Sasuke nod determinedly and run towards the forest of death. Not knowing this is going to change our team.

"So, now what?" I asked as I looked around suspiciously around the dark forest.

"I say we go find Lie's group and take down Akumu…" Sasuke said darkly with a murderous glint in his eye.

"Don't be stupid Sasuke, at our level they'd take us down in 30 seconds." I chastise him, as Naruto looked back and forth at us with a grin. "Also, I don't know where Lie's allegiance lies. We may have to hurt her…" I continued softly and scuffed the ground. I felt a hand on my clasped hands, looking up Naruto was grinning at me.

"Nah, Lie may not be with us now, but she's still with us in her heart. We're all friends, believe it!" I nod and smile back before looking at Sasuke hopefully. He turns his back to us with a scoff as my smile diminishes.

"You can't trust anyone, everyone always betrays you." Sasuke began to walk off into the forest, hands in his pockets. "Even you Shizuko Hoga, you're not who you say you are. According to the data, you don't exist until a few months ago, with Lie and I know the truth about her." I just looked away and saw Naruto in the corner of my eye looking confused and hurt.

"That's bullshit Uchiha! You're just trying to push us away, and make us feel the pain you're feeling now from Lie leaving." At my curse, Sasuke turned around and looked at me his brows furrowed.

"God, you think you're the only one who is in pain, you're not the only one in this group who lost everyone they cared about." Striding toward him, I started angrily poking his chest as I spoke, blinking back hot tears that well up in my brown eyes.

"You use the poor orphan who lost everything to keep everyone at a distance with conceitedness, while you are nothing but a scared little boy who is grieving and running scared!" I yelled out the end, my voice echoed in the clearing.

It was still around us, no sound except my heavy breathing. My index finger even on his chest. For once, Naruto was utterly silent. Gulping, my eyes travel up his chest, to his face, finally to his eyes. If looks could kill, I would be dead. His eyes were like a black hole glinting, with murder in his eyes.

I screamed as a kunai swished in front of my face, almost striking me. I scrambled backward almost tripping on my feet as Sasuke kept lunging with a kunai in his grip.

"Sasuke, I didn't say that to hurt you!" I yelped as my back hit a tree. I pulled out my kunai and frantically blocked his assault.

"Shut up! I'll show you weak!" our kunai created sparks of light as they clashed around the clearing.

Our kunais ground together as we locked. His eyes were still dark, while I tried to plead with my eyes. When a realization dawned on me, I lost strength and felt a sudden pain in my arms. Stumbling back I felt wetness going up my sleeve.

"Sasuke stop! Naruto's gone!" I yelled at him as I held my hand up at him to stop when I realized I haven't heard Naruto utter a word in 30 seconds. He paused in his lunge and peered around the clearing.

"Naruto!" he held the kunai aloft in his hand as he yelled.

"Naruto!" A wave of panic was rising in me, I couldn't breathe, my throat was tight as I yelled desperately.

 _This is all my fault._ I thought hysterically, _I told myself I'd keep him safe. I needed him to be safe._

"We'll find him!" Sasuke yelled at me as he looked around, "You panicking and losing your head won't help him." Sasuke and I locked eyes, this time there was just determination and compassion in his gaze. Nodding at each other I take a deep breath.

"Okay, we should stick together, whoever took Naruto has to be around, probably wants us to panic and separate." Despite my heart screaming at me to find him Sasuke and I placed our backs to one another.

"Sasuke!" I tried to grab his hand before I was pushed away from him. We were separated by a massive gust of wind, I felt pain radiating through my body as I hit the tree branches.

I let out a yelp as my back collided with a tree. _I have to get up, they need me. I have to save them all!_ Shakily I got up, I could feel my healing jutsu tattoo working at a slow pace. My whole body pulsed with pain and my forearms were still bleeding from the fight earlier.

I hobbled back to the area we were in when I heard yelling close to it. _Sasuke!_

My body screamed as I ran to it. I almost collapsed when I reached it, leaning against a tree as my head spun.

What I saw surprised me, Sasuke was frozen on the ground with the creepy tongue women in front of him. I darted in front of him Kunai in my hands as kunai was thrown at him, blocking him.

"Back off, I won't let you lay a finger on him." I snarled at her, but the tongue lady laughed.

"Brave words from a coward who let her family die." As she stared into my eyes, I saw flashes of the attack on my village and my family's death. Reliving it over and over as tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't move, no matter how much I screamed in my head.

"Move Shizuko, I don't need you to protect me!" I heard him yell as searing pain consumed my body. I could feel the blood cascading down my cheek. As I came out of the genjutsu, only being able to move my eyes, I saw the snake lady right in front of me as the kunai twirled in front of my face as she caressed my face with it.

"Oh don't worry, I won't kill you yet my angel pet I have need for you still." She said as I felt a searing pain on my neck and something wet trailing down my top.

"I need to move!" I felt my body being lifted and gently put down on a tree branch. I was ashamed, but I clung to Sasuke my knuckles white, my body trembled like a leaf in the wind. _I thought I became stronger than this…._

Feeling something to my right, I saw a giant snake coming towards us.

"Move!" I grabbed Sasuke and leaped to another branch with the snake coming at us.

"Stay away!" Sasuke yelled as he held onto me with one arm and with the other threw kunais at the snake's mouth. Landing on a branch we thought we were safer, but out of the Snake came the lady. Who came slithering towards us, both of us were useless in fear.

"Looks like I came just in time!" I felt my insides glow and warm as I heard the Knucklehead ninja.

"Naruto, run away! You don't know what you're dealing with!" Naruto looked over confused at his words. Shakily I moved away from Sasuke and went closer to Naruto.

"Naruto! You're okay!" I smiled with joy wrapped in my words. Naruto's face went blank when he saw me. Looking at the grass nin his face an expressionless mask.

"You can hurt me, you can kill me, but don't you….dare touch her!" When he blinked his eyes his eyes were red with black slits as he charged toward the snake, kunai clutched in his hands and a snarl on his lips.

Sasuke and I watched in awe and shock as Naruto sliced up the snake and pummeled him.

"Naruto, watch out!" I yelled as her tongue wrapped around his body. I saw her making hand signs and as I was about to help him my wrist was gripped from behind. Whipping around, Sasuke was looking back at me looking like a child holding onto his mother. Both of my teammates needed me, I was lost. Turning around I watched eyes wide as she shoved her hand onto his stomach and go limp. She threw him like a ragdoll.

 _He'll die!_ I yanked my hand out of Sasuke's and sprinted to Naruto, catching him and feeling the wind knocked out of my body as we landed on a nearby branch. Naruto landing on top of me, head on my chest.

"Naruto!" I tried shaking him awake as I lifted up and held his head on my lap. But, his face didn't change as I shook him. I tried using a healing light jutsu to heal him, but there wasn't anything physically wrong with him.

Staring resolutely at Sasuke and the snake lady as they fought I laid my hand on Naruto's chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. I could only hope that Sasuke would beat her, and team 7 would make it out of this forest alive.

I wanted to help him, but all my chakra is being used up to heal my body. I would only be in the way, I needed more power to keep everyone safe. Even Sasuke was stronger than me, he was taking down the grass nin like an anbu ninja.

At the last fire attack I watched in horror as her face started peeling to show grey skin and a golden eye.

"How interesting, you're even better than Itachi, more clear." Her voice got deeper with a hiss in her voice.

"Sasuke! We have to run! He'll kill us all!" My voice was shrill to my ears as I recognized that voice anywhere. I stood up shakily and looped Naruto's arm around my shoulder. Orochimaru gave me a smirk.

"Now, now can't have you leaving the party too early.." with a few hand signs we were frozen again. I wanted to scream to the skys why they hated me so much, why this was happening to me.

"I'll see you soon Sasuke, but first you guys have to beat my team first…" He turned his golden eyes back to Sasuke. "You'll seek me out, to gain more power for your ambition. I'll see you soon."

"Don't you dare touch him Orochimaru, I'll kill you!" I could only threaten as I watched him elongate his neck and bite Sasuke in the back of his neck.

"Sasuke! It'll be okay!" I tried to reassure as he screamed in pain. The painful wail chilled me to my bones as it echoed in the forest. We were unfrozen, but I was still frozen where I stood, feeling the weight of my team resting on me as Sasuke passed out hearing his whimpers.

"Told you I haven't forgotten about you pet." Orochimaru came from the tree in front of me his body liquidating from it. I laid Naruto down gently and faced the snake demon. Pulling out my angel blade I held the tip pointing at Orochimaru's throat.

"You won't hurt him or me again."

"Hurt you?" Orochimaru cocks his head. "No, I just wanted to help you." His words were slimy with lies.

"Sasuke will come to me for more power, and you know Naruto will do anything to protect his teammates, so he'll probably be hurt. I want to offer you a different choice…" I lowered my sword slightly as confusion washed over me, even though I knew what he said was true.

"When the time is right, you can find me and I'll leave Sasuke all alone, he can go off on his own miserable life, but alive. You see you have that book of yours that has something I want. So Sasuke's and Naruto's life or the book really." Looking over at Sasuke who was passed out, the thought crossed my mind to do it. I gasped and trembled as I saw Orochimaru was in my face, but he just caressed my face and melted into the ground with a smile on his face.

"You'll make the right decision angel." Shaking out of my stupor I move Naruto and Sasuke to an open hole in a tree on the ground. Both of them are burning up so I place wet towels on their head from my bag. I sigh and look around the clearing. _Time to place some traps, I won't be able to take teams by myself._

With my body bruised and scarred I can only hope and pray that I'm enough to keep them safe. _I don't have anyone else to rely on, but myself._ I can't help, but to think how familiar this was to after my people's massacre on the road. _I won't be able to rely on Lie this time….Angels above please watch over me._ Resolutely I look above as I send up a prayer.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello all! Sorry that it's been a while I was going through a move and a job change. This one is pretty long though so hopefully its satisfying. I've been thinking about doing some specials on the side. Please let me know if you have any requests. My co-writer and I will be diverging soon so like always if you are more interested in Naruto and Shizuko pairing please check out my co-writer Tsukiange's page and Pinterest for pictures. Enjoy all._

 **Chapter 16**

 **Lie's POV**

I watched Shizuko talk to the blue-haired girl. She looked familiar to me even though I've never seen this girl before. I shook it off as Akumu came up behind me and dropped a scroll in my hands, "we're in gate 3."

I nodded as he walked away, still observing my previous teammates. Shizuko glanced my way only for a moment before turning her back and walking away with Sasuke and Naruto.

I sighed and began walking to the other side to gate 3. When I arrived Akumu locked eyes with me, "Here's the plan. We spread out and eliminate all, gathering any and all scrolls and take out all competition. We meet back in the middle in three days."

This was a plan I couldn't disagree with. I knew though I had to find Shizuko, Sasuke, and Naruto before Akumu did. I nodded, and he smirked. I knew he was pleased by my following along with his plans and I decided to ignore him and let him have it. Had I not been still slightly attached to my old team I would have been okay with following a plan like this. Where success on my end was based solely on me. That's just how my clan used to operate. I would be okay with it if I didn't know how Akumu was. If I didn't understand why he pursued me as he did. I wasn't oblivious though. I knew his dark plan, and it didn't fit in my agenda.

We all positioned ourselves at the gate, and when it opened, I dashed to the right. In the direction, I believed gate 12 was.

I jumped from tree to tree ignoring the fighting going on around me and making sure I didn't attract any unwanted guests along the way. I reached a clearing, broken tree branches were everywhere. Random scorch marks were all about. There was a battle that took place here. I stood straight from my crouched position and sighed. Hopefully, they are all too stubborn to die.

I made three water clones and split up in each direction. I need to find them there is lingering darkness here, and it's not from my kind.

I went south for just a bit towards running water. Close to a stream would be a right place if anyone got injured. I finally came to a clearing in the thicket and looked down to find my team. Kinda… Shizuko was exhausted on her knees staring at the sky between our two unconscious teammates. Her two unconscious teammates. I smirked, "praying to dead people won't save them Shizuko. The boys are still alive."

Her eyes snapped open and looked towards me exhausted and a little helpless, "Lie!" Her cheerful voice turned to a weary one, "why are you here."

I jumped down from my perch already decimating my water clones and walked towards here.

"I came because we were supposed to take this stupid exam as a team right? I just didn't find you in time."

I was sincere and whether she believed me or not she was very low on options.

"You're the healer, what do I need to do to get the guys conscious again?"

She looked at me but then clenched her fists. Her tired face disappearing in determination. "I need you to keep their temperatures down by getting some water and putting a head wrap on both of them."

I nodded and head over to the steam just beyond the thicket and tore the ends of my hoodie sleeves into strips and grabbed a bottle from my little nap sack and filled it with some water.

I went back and went to work pouring the water on the strips and fashioning them onto the boys' foreheads.

"So what happened?"

Shizuko stopped healing Sasuke with her green light and looked up at me, "What happened was you weren't there Lie. We needed you, and you choose your side, and it wasn't ours."

I put on a sad smile and then rose, "so if I were there it would have ended differently?"

She looked back down and made a heavy sigh, "who knows."

I wanted to say sorry but I couldn't. I couldn't be there for a crutch anymore. Not like I did much of a good job of it before.

"Get that thought out of your head Lie. We never needed you, we wanted you. You were our friend." She glared at me, annoyance snapping in her brown eyes.

That's when I heard a twig snap. A few feet away a squirrel came running down a tree and towards us.

"Lie it's back!" Shizuko shouted my way drawing her attention from Naruto's healing.

Sure enough on the squirrels back lay a paper bomb and it was coming our way. I stretched my shadow forward fully intending to incase the little creature and let it implode.

"No, no more pain."

Shizuko shouted with tears backing up her words, and I growled and backed my shadow down running towards the little squirrel using my water jutsu to encase the bomb long enough for me to rip it off this little creature. I threw the bomb to my left and the squirrel to my right, but that broke my hand sign, and the bomb erupted sending me flying against a tree.

The impact was rough, and my left side cracked from newly formed scorch marks.

I opened my eyes in pain but stood with help from the tree. The three ninja from the village of sound that attacked the silver-haired man with the glasses from before jumped down from a nearby tree.

"How sad our little trap actually worked. Stand down girls we're here for Sasuke and the scroll."

"Ha, if you think a little blast ours going to put me out of commission your mistaken. I won't let you lay a finger on them. I said pushing off the tree and getting into a battle ready position.

"No, Lie your hurt!"

I smirked by back still tired to the angel warning me, "yeah but I'm here this time. Things are going to turn out different." I replied to her earlier statement. I wasn't there last time, but I am now.

"I'll take care of these little girls Zaku then you can take care of Sasuke," Dozu said throwing a scroll towards Zaku and rushed me.

I remembered his attack. When his team rushed the silver-haired man before the first exam. The attack that didn't hit but still caused damage. He swung, and I moved back onto my hands, turning my feet in a kick that clanged on his metal armguard. My kick was strong enough to push him back slightly, but as soon as I went to stand back up my head started pounding, and I kept my crouch and held my head as I felt a warm liquid coming down from my left ear.

"Lie!" I could here Shizuko scream, and even though I knew she was behind me, it sounded like her scream came from 3 different directions.

I struggled but stood with a staggered stance. I could still see, and I've fought under worse conditions. I made a hand sign and materialized my dark chained sais

"Do you like it girl. This device lets me control sound waves and direct them back at your ear rupturing it and ruining your balance."

My head was spinning, and all I could do was dig my nails into the ground and kick and swing my legs around once again going to connect with some force behind it, but he just laughed and caught my ankle bringing his arm guard out again.

"You never give up do you girl. In that case, I'll just burst your other ear drum too," he laughed, but before anything happened, a beam of light shot past me shattering his arm guard.

"Light travels faster than sound, get lost and leave us in peace you cowards," Shizuko yelled bravely standing in front of the small canopy the guys were in.

"You brat," the man dropped my leg and ran behind me towards Shizuko.

I took this opportunity to make a few hand signs targeting the long black haired girl who was silently making her way towards me and put her in between my thumb and pointer fingers, not unlike the mind transfer jutsu and yelled, "eternal nightmare."

A few moments later the girl dropped to her knees screaming.

That didn't do well for my pounding head, but I was more concerned with who it might attract. Seeing what I did to his teammate the man who introduced himself as Zaku rushed me. I bit my thumb and grabbed the tiny paper from my pocket and materialized my dark Sais swinging them almost blindly. He just caught the end of my chain and grabbed my other wrist but before either one of us could move Shizuko was thrown back bumping Sasuke when she hit the back of the canopy.

Purple chakra started swirling around him and growing as black marks spread from his neck to half his face.

Everyone froze momentarily eyes glued to the raven-haired boy as his eyes slowly opened. He rose just as slowly looking around to survey the area. Taking in the now knocked out enemy, the Kunoichi. Taking in Zaku holding tight to my chain in one hand and my wrist in the other. Looking my half torn clothes up and down from the small explosion before finally connecting with my eyes.

His eyes were more intense than usual. He continued to look around gazing over the hunched-back sound ninja over to Shizuko who was in pain with her wall against the back canopy.

"Who did this to you?" The maniacal tone that graced Sasuke's voice stopped Shizuko from speaking so Sasuke looked at the sound ninja before them.

He didn't give the ninja even a moment to speak before he kicked him so in the gut that the man flew several feet into a tree.

"Dozu," the man before me yelled as his partner lay unresponsive.

Sasuke moved closer towards Zaku and I a wicked smile shaped onto his face, "Lie, why haven't you wasted this ninja yet."

I also refused to respond turning my face away in shame. I should have been able to stop these guys. I should have just let that stupid squirrel die.

"They busted your eardrums huh. It's surprising you can even stand. You, you sad excuse for a ninja get your filthy hands off of her."

Zaku chuckled and squeezed my wrist tighter to my left forcing me down on one knee to keep from falling over, "What will you do about it boy. She deserves it for what she did to Kin."

Sasuke smiled more prominent, "if you can't learn how to keep your hands to yourself, I'll just have to rip them off."

Sasuke crouched and almost faster than I could see ran up to Zaku and punched him in the gut, making him double over. While he was moving Sasuke grabbed one of his arms twisting it back to where Zaku was on his knees with his arms bent backward. Sasuke put his foot on the back of Zaku's spinal column pushing forward while pulling his arms back.

Sasuke pulled back hard laughing maniacally. A chill ran up my spine. What the hell was wrong with him. It had to have something to do with those black marks. This isn't the Sasuke I know. He is acting like Akumu, and it was not appealing to him. Sasuke didn't try to break people.

I struggled to steady both my feet under me taking one big step towards Sasuke and then another. Trying a little too hard not to get sick or fall over. I had almost made it to him when the ground under me started spinning, and I fell forward grabbing his waist pulling him back slightly away from Zaku.

"Stop Sasuke. Don't let that little Mark control you. You're too strong for that."

Sasuke froze and slowly released Zaku's arms. He didn't waste time escaping as quickly as possible with the rest of his team.

Sasuke fell to his knees as the black marking receded back into his neck. I released his midsection from my grasp, but he turned on his knee until he was facing me and wrapped his arms around me with a firm embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered softly into my ear.

This was new to me. I wasn't used to being embraced by someone who wasn't Shizuko in one of her overexcited 'I need to hug someone' moments. No this was something far more intense. I placed my hands on his back, and we stayed like that for a while and whispered back, "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. You guys are my team and my friends, nothing will ever change that."

I could hear the little cocky tone accompanied by what must have been the famous Uchiha smirk when he whispered back, "just friends?"

I blushed at that moment. I knew whatever we were just friends didn't really describe it. To make matters worse, I guess at some point in time Naruto woke up because the comfortable silence was broke when Naruto jokingly yelled out, "just kiss already!"

We both broke away fast remembering that we currently had an audience. Naruto sitting up from the spot he was laying in with that stupid grin on his face as if he was never hurt in the first place and an exhausted Shizuko who was slightly glaring at me and when our eyes met she turned away with a downcast face.

Sasuke was the first to move, standing and sauntering over to Shizuko. "I hope you're OK. I'm sorry you had to take care of us."

To this small act of kindness, a small smile graced Shizuko's face.

"Yeah, you're the best!" Naruto said giving her a big sideways hug knocking them both to the ground, which they all laughed at.

"You too Lie, we would have been goners without you," Naruto said after he picked himself back up.

"Your wrong you guys didn't need me all I did was get blown up and kill my eardrum. Shizuko saved you both and me."

Shizuko looked away at the compliment undoubtedly deep in thought.

"Stay with us through this round. Help us get a scroll. We are still a team after all," Sasuke offered, holding a hand out my way.

"No," Shizuko called out quickly de-authorizing both the boys. "She isn't on our side anymore she is with THEM Sasuke. Those other demons and her fiance! She is choosing them again just like she did after the fight with Zabuza. She will never be able to choose us because if she wanted to, she would have already."

I stayed silent. Shizuko finally understood the situation I was in despite her incorrect rage-filled reasoning.

Naruto kinda looked at Shizuko shocked, "You don't mean that. Lie has been a part of this team just as long as everyone else has. It's not her fault they only let squads of three in the exam."

Shizuko let out a big sigh. Naruto obviously didn't understand the betrayal she felt but Sasuke should. She marched over to my form that was still kneeled down trying to get my balance back.

"Fine I don't care if you travel with us through the forest of death but if I think for one moment you have ulterior motives, I won't hesitate to take you down.

I said nothing in response to her warning. Just looked up and smirked.

"Just remember Lie; We're not friends. We're not enemies" She turned her head, so her eyes met mine. Her brown orbs staring me down, "We're strangers with some memories. I don't think she feels anything for us, and we know nothing about her boys." With one more up and down glance, she turned around, her pigtails swishing angrily as she walked away.

I got up slowly with Sasuke's help. He had one of my arms over his shoulders and a hand on my waste. He was silent. No doubt weighing in what Shizuko had to say.

"So you still need a scroll right?"

***************FF******************

By the next day we were all rested and back to decent strength. Naruto and I went to catch some food and change my bandages out from the squirrel explosion, and Sasuke and Shizuko stayed behind to tend the fire.

While Naruto was ineffectively trying to catch fish with his hands using several water clones, I washed my bandages.

"Hey Lie, what the hell is up with you and Shizuko lately. I thought you two were best friends," Naruto asked in his annoyingly usual fashion (loudly and very blunt).

I kind of sighed but explained while wrapping my side as Naruto looked away, "Shizuko doesn't trust me Naruto. She shouldn't either. I have darkness living in me as do all the members of my clan. They are the strongest evils Naruto. They are demons. It's best that I keep my distance from those close to me now that my demon can take over at random times like in the mist village. Because she won't hesitate to kill any and everyone. Some people can control their evil Naruto. I cannot."

Naruto went depressingly quiet after that. We didn't really say much else to each other. We didn't really need to. If anyone understood having a demon, Naruto had to. By now we all knew about the nine tails.

I didn't like the sad look Naruto gave me after I was finished with my bandages. I didn't need pity. I made a few hands and buried my hands in the water, and the fish in the steam came out in bubbles and landed on the land.

"Wha-what you could have done that this whole time," Naruto yelled.

"I chucked, "yeah but it was Way more entertaining watching you struggle."

Naruto and I wrangled our fish up and head back to the base.

"Nice, did you catch all of those Naruto," Shizuko asked while she gathered some nearby sticks for the fish.

Naruto scratched the back of his head embarrassed, "well not all of them."

I just shook my head and helped in pailing our fish.

"There is a lot of fish here," Sasuke started in a questioning voice.

"That's because they aren't all for us," I smirked and told them my idea.

After we ate our fish, we hid nearby. Hoping to attract some hungry genin. It took some time, but eventually, a silver-haired ninja in a purple jumpsuit came out of the bushes followed by a blue-haired girl.

The looked around slowly, and the blue-haired girl took a long sigh, "we aren't going to fall for this pathetic trap. Come out." I looked at the others briefly and jumped down into a fighting position.

"The demon girl," the blue-haired girl warned her teammate but tensed and also got into a battle stance.

Shizuko jumped down from the tree behind me, "stand down Lie. This girl isn't our enemy unlike some." she said cooly breezing past me.

"Everyone is our enemy in this one, Shizuko," I said irritated.

"Shizuko it's good to see you again. Of course, we aren't enemies, us leaf genin should look out for one another."

This blue haired girl was strangely enthusiastic, but I didn't like the way she called me a demon.

"plus we already have both of our scrolls," the silver-haired man said. "maybe we could travel in a pack to the tower. Also is that extra food?"

Sasuke and Naruto dropped down from their trees.

"I'm ok with having a little backup. We still need an earth scroll, so that will work out perfectly," Naruto smiled happily giving Kabuto a fish.

"So what happened to your other teammate?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Hiroshi got separated from Shiori and me, but I assume he's waiting at the tower for us."

"As your team is." Shiori cut in, "Lie, right? I heard they've been knocking people out left and right. Why aren't you a part of that?"

"Really none of your concern. Frankly, I don't care if you all come with us or not, but we should get going. We still need to get you all a scroll, and we're running out of time."

Everyone did reluctantly agree that we had no more time to waste. We all went forward. Most of the others trying to hide and blend in as we got closer preparing to possibly ambush. Not me though. I walked/ sprinted openly along the forest path while the others ran in the trees close by.

 **SHIZUKO'S POV**

I traveled along some brush not too far from the main path where I noticed Lie sprinted openly. I smacked my face and shook my head.

"She is pretty gutsy huh. Makes sense though, considering her past I'd say she isn't afraid of anything," Shiori said from next to me. I looked at her curiously.

"Exactly what do you know about Lie Shiori? "

She chuckled nervously, "honestly all I know are rumors, but apparently a scroll of the village of darkness was found. That scroll explained a lot about them. They were a clan that worships Angels. They make deals with demons, and their main goal is to bring forth Leviathan great bringer of darkness. Lie is one of the key components. The story has it she houses the demon Abaddon angel of destruction. While her mate houses Azrael angel of death. If they ever have children together. That child will be strong enough to form a bond with Leviathan."

Shizuko looked shocked, "did you say, Angels?"

"Well, who knows if Angels are real or not but it's a legend that the angels who followed the Morningstar became demons. The Kuriyama clan chooses a demon to bond with. Most are afraid to try and bond with high-level demons because if they are rejected the demon will kill them for thinking they were worthy enough to bond with them. Lie, and Akumu, however, were said to be engaged when it was announced that Lie would bond with Abaddon the two held both of the demon generals of the morning star. They are trying to destroy everything Shizuko."

I looked towards Lie. The Lie who I used to be able to call my friend. Could this Lie be trying to destroy the world? I didn't trust her, but I don't know if she's that evil.

********************Lie's POV***************************************************************

I continued walking. So far there was no sign of life, and the rest of our 'group' joined me on the main path.

"So much for the element of surprise. There is no one here to surprise," Kabuto said in a slightly relieved tone.

"Oh I'm surprised," A ominous voice said in a sinister tone coming from behind us. We turned to find several clones from multiple directions of a spiky-haired man in a black bodysuit and a gas mask.

"You wanted a fight right Naruto?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I sure as hell wanted one. I was already anxious about the fight I had lost the other day with those sand ninja, and I was ready to redeem myself.

"5 vs. 5,000. I like those odds," he smiled cracking his knuckles.

I took my tiny scroll out of my pocket and bit my lip wiping the blood across it summoning my chained sai's Naruto, and I rushed the clones both cutting through them, but they immediately began to regenerate their limbs.

What is this? I cut through them and got back to the others.

"Are they clones?" I asked confused.

Sasuke had already activated his Sharingan. "There is Genjutsu at use, but I think they are clones as well." He said as a very solid kunai knife grazed close.

"Well I guess we'll just have to tire them out," Naruto yelled excitedly and summoned a group of over 30 clones. I smirked. I was going to fight them too; I was ready for a good battle.

The battle lasted a while. By the time the last of the clones were disappearing, we all appeared to be panting.

"We've got you trapped," Another man in a black suit came out accompanied by two others in tan uniforms.

"I don't think so," Naruto smirked cockily, and the four behind us turned into Naruto clones. All of the originals hid except for me.

"Go ahead and take a break guys I can take care of it from here," Sasuke said with a smile.

At that moment Naruto rushed all three of them punching the first one so hard that he fell back into the others knocking them out.

Nice. I shook my head in approval and chuckled a little.

"Great job Naruto! But don't overdo it okay I don't want anyone else to pass out on me," Shizuko said.

Sasuke walked over and searched the ninja. A moment later he returned holding an Earth scroll with a relieved look.

The rest of team 7 cheered.

"We should hurry to the tower before someone decides to take that away before you guys get to safety," I said eying the older ninja accompanying us closely.

"Agreed," Kabuto said with a shaky laugh.

We began walking again, and Shizuko walked up closer to me, finally leaving the side of that blue haired ninja who decided to join us.

"Lie I have some questions for you," Shizuko said seriously but still not making eye contact.

I raised my eyebrow and glanced at her but shrugged and put my hands in my pockets.

"What are your intentions as a ninja?"

This question threw me. I wasn't expecting Shizuko to ask me something so strangely.

"Well… It's personal really," I said thinking of the demon inside me.

"So you won't tell me." She sighed heavily. "Tell me this then. Whatever it is. Will it hurt people for you to get there?"

I thought deeply.

"I honestly don't know Shizuko. I don't necessarily know how to go about it, only that it needs to be done and if a few people have to get hurt on the way then it's better than the alternative." I left it at that. I don't know if it satisfied her question or not but I saw her clench her fists. Under a heavy breath, she muttered, "I bet you're all the same. I don't accept any casualties, unlike you."

She walked away after that. I was sure she meant Akumu and the others when she said all. I know I had this coming, but I honestly had no idea where all of this was coming from.

I shrugged and continued walking. Sasuke picked his pace up a little to walk closer to my left, "so you two are on speaking terms again?"

I just shrugged, "Who knows. I really don't think we are on talking terms still though."

Sasuke nodded understanding but still looked at me again, "So what are you going to do after this?"

I never got a chance to answer him though. We approached the tower with Akumu and Ezrah sat leaning against the tower obviously waiting for me.

I turned to Shizuko and the boys and smirked, "Looks like we part from here again." Despite everything I walked over to Sasuke and gave him a half shoulder hug and whispered in his ear, "never forget what I told you when that mark retreated. You guys are my team and despite everything the closest people in my life."

I turned away with only a side glance and a wave to the others and walked into the tower with my clanmates.

"Well, that was unexpected. When did you turn soft Lie? I would have never expected to see you with those others?" Akumu asked curiously as we ascended the tower.

"I promised to help them through the chunin exam. That's all," I said nonchalantly not really meeting his eyes.

Suddenly I was slammed up against the wall with one arm pinned above my head while Akumu towered over me, "it's time we released your beast so we can remind you where your real loyalties lie."

My eyes went wide as I attempted to escape his grasp, "get the hell off me Akumu. I'm playing your game, so there is no need for that."

He grabbed my chin and pressed his body against mine to halt my struggling. You see my little Lily. I think you're playing a different game with your own rules and I'm just going to guarantee that we are on the same side that's all." Akumu bit his lip and grabbed my cheek crashing his lips into mine while snaking his tongue in to push my own out of the way so that I completely swallowed some of his blood.

He broke away quickly, and I could feel my teeth getting sharper. My eyes changing from its grey-black to an unnatural red. I grew thirsty. I could feel a powerful evil pushing my conscious away like it had only once before. I could feel Abaddon's evil presence mixing with my aura. I was still me, but at the same time, I wasn't.

I smirked at the intense power overwhelming me as I figured out how to power it down.

"How do you feel love?" Akumu asked curiously, and Akumu stood back a smirk on his face.

"I'm thirsty love. Let's finish this, I'm getting bored."

Akumu smirked and took my arm leading me up to the top of the tower.

Where a Konoha ninja popped out of the scroll and congratulated us on passing and told us to go to a stadium for the next round. 1 on 1 battles. Akumu had to hold me back from attacking the ninja, but after all, was set and done, I happily walked ahead of the group. Ready to take on the poor soul who was going to be my opponent.


	17. Chapter 17

_We have about one more post before the split in characters. Everyone who has followed and liked our story now is the time that if you prefer Shizuko and Naruto as a couple and want to read more of their stuff to hit up my co-writer Tsukiange's page and for more Sasuke and Lie keep reading on mine. As always for pictures please visit Tsukiange on Pinterest she has pictures of both of our girls. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 17**

 **Shizuko POV**

 _This is thinking_

I stared at Lie, and her fiance's back sadly for a moment before shaking my head and walking past the boys who were staring at Lie still and walked up the stairs with a shake of my head.

"Hey Shizuko, wait up!" Naruto yelled as he ran after me. I could hear Sasuke's footsteps following us.

"I think we have to open the scrolls together…," I explained as we read the riddle on the wall. Sasuke nods as he holds the heaven scroll in his hand as we begin to open it. I stared down in confusion at the figures on the scroll. With a small shriek, I throw down the earth scroll as it begins to smoke.

Through the smoke, we see a figure, "Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Hey, guys, congratulations on passing the second exam!" He began to explain the rules of the second exam. With a sigh I listened faintly as I landed on my butt staring dead-eyed up at Iruka, still exhausted from depleting my chakra to heal the boys.

I was shaken out of my stupor as a hand in front of my face, following the hand I smiled at Naruto and accepted his hand. We were led into a bigger room with other genin there.

"Congratulations on finishing the second exam." The Hokage started talking as we lined up in rows with Naruto and Sasuke on both of my sides. I was distracted away from the Hokage's message of the true meaning of the exam. I wasn't surprised by the actual reason as I felt Nation's always want to show their arrogance and who has the most powerful ninja. Speaking of pride, I spied Lie and Akumu diagonally to us as they looked bored.

Turning her head our eyes locked onto each other, soft brown eyes meeting demonic red eyes. _What happened to Lie?!_

"We do have to have a preliminary round before the third exam, the first two exams must have been too easy; there are too many of you guys. It will be a one on one battle to the death." Hayate the new proctor explained.

"Seriously… I'm still tired from the last fight." I rolled my eyes and heard similar mutterings around me.

"Anyone is free to forfeit and leave on their own." Naruto and I looked at one another and shook our heads as he gave me a thumbs up and a grin.

Looking over at Sasuke I saw he was gripping his shoulder where he was bit, his teeth gritted. Stepping closer to him I laid a hand over his, as I remembered the evil that came from it.

"Sasuke, there is no shame in ending this now." Tightening my grip, we stared at each other not blinking. "Who knows if you come back if that thing activates, I'm worried about you…." I could sense eyes on us as we muttered to each other, Sasuke saying he's okay, and he has a path to walk.

"What's going on guys?" Blinking over at Naruto I remembered he didn't see any of it in the forest. But, Naruto's narrowed eyes were locked onto our overlapping hands, I could hear a growling undertone in his voice.

"Alright, I give up." Team 7 looked over at the glasses ninja we met in the first exam, as he walked away, in shock.

Sasuke squeezed my hand on his shoulder with a small smile and a nod as his name was drawn to fight a ninja from Kabuto's team.

"Be careful please," I whispered as we walked up to the second level giving him a determined nod.

Naruto and I watched anxiously as Sasuke fought the leaf ninja, holding my breath as the mark started taking over in the air. But, Naruto's taunts to him seemed to give him more control as the mark receded. Looking across from us I saw Lie with her brows furrowed and a step in front of Akumu gripping the railing tightly her knuckles white. _How interesting._

We watched as Sasuke was escorted off the field by Kakashi. "Hey, Shizuko did you see marks appear on Sasuke during the match?" Looking back at Naruto I bit my lip as I remembered the conversation Sasuke and I had in the forest of death.

 **^^^^^^^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"Shizuko…." Turning around to face Sasuke after watching Lie and Naruto leave for the river with pursed lips, not trusting her with Naruto.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling?" I asked as I kneeled down next to him as he gripped his shoulder.

" 'm fine," He waved off my hands as I tried to look over his bruises and cuts. "You have to promise not to tell Naruto about the mark. There's no need to worry him since there is nothing he can do about it." I shook my head and stared at him a frown gracing my face.

"We shouldn't keep something like this from him, it will come out eventually. You're asking me to lie to him!"

"Yeah, that's rich coming from you considering we don't know much about you either…" I avert my eyes to stare at the trees away from his piercing gaze. "You tell us not to trust Lie, but I know more about her than my own teammate." I gripped tightly to my skort as I flinched from his accusatory voice.

"I haven't told you guys for your protection. I have to keep you guys safe, you are my only family."

"That's bullshit, and you know it. We don't need your protection" Sasuke shook his head with a scoff.

"I promise when the three of us are alone, and together I will explain everything." Staring into Sasuke's eyes, "But, do not trust Lie, the darkness is winning and who knows what she will do. I have seen the atrocities her people have committed. Please trust me on this..." Maintaining eye contact Sasuke gives a slow nod of his head.

"We're baaaack! With food!" Naruto's cheerfulness breaks through the seriousness.

 **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Remembering my promise I made to Sasuke I tilted my head and looked at Naruto with a shake of my head. "No I didn't, what are you talking about?"

"Oh okay, must have been seeing things then!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a grin. Looking down at my feet a pit fell into my stomach as I lied to my best friend.

"Alright time for the next match; Lie vs. Zaku" Naruto and I shared a look before turning back to the arena.

 **Third person POV**

Lie gazed happily at the screen. It was finally her turn to fight, and she smirked threateningly as recognized the name of her opponent. She moved Akumu's arm off her shoulder where it had been resting and stepped up onto the railing and jumped down to the arena. Looking up towards her opponent.

"Why are you so happy girl I've already beaten you once. Just can't get enough huh?" Zaku asked as he also jumped down into the arena.

"It's time for a little payback now that I have my balance back. You broke your arm of course which is going to put you at a deep handicap. Here I'll only use my right hand in our fight. Sound fair?"

"Hn you can use both hands girl this will end the same with or without my arms."

Her smirk grew as she held one arm behind her back and with the other one motioned for him to make the first move.

"You know what's funny girl, this one moves a little," Zaku said flexing his right hand slightly.

She shrugged, and he rushed her with that hand. Punching towards her head to which she dodged and went to knee him in the gut and he jumped back slightly but sped her again going for a mid punch. She caught his wrist before it connected with her belly and squeezed tight.

"Be careful boy, or I'll break your wrist too," She smirked tightening her grip causing his fist to open.

"You are pretty confident for someone who's lost once already," He said smiling. "Don't worry though I still have some tricks up my sleeve." He opened his hand, and a gust of wind burst sending Lie flying back into hard concrete.

Dust filled her half of the arena. When it cleared she was smiling, "Neat trick. Wanna see mine?"

She used her free hand to pull the sleeve up on her left arm and dig her nails into her exposed shoulder drawing a fair amount of blood and making a one-handed hand sign. Darkness began seeping from her wound and covered the walls behind her. She slowly stepped back. It looked like she was stepping right into the wall as she mixed with the shadows.

"I know a few magic tricks boy. Let's see who the better magician is."

Sickled chains flew from the left side of the wall and slashed his good shoulder. Then again on the south-east attacking his left leg. This went on several times all taking a bite out of the unsuspecting boy trying to indicate a pattern to the movements or to guess where the attack will be coming next until he was slightly bloodied up.

"Enough," he said taking both of his arms out of his sling and holding them out on either side of him.

He created a sonic bomb that shook the foundation of the walls causing Lie to fall out of her position in the darkness.

From there he threw several Kunai in her direction causing Lie to dodge to the right. He slammed his hands into the ground, and the floor caved in around her ankle keeping her in place.

"Looks like your trapped," He said cockily.

Lie looked down at her ankle and wiggled it slightly to test just how much room she had to play with.

She chuckled darkly, "You're not too bad. Are you ready for my great escape? Don't blink boy. This will be the closing act."

She dug her hand into her bleeding shoulder again and drew a circle around her and shouted, "Demonic offering."

Zaku flung several shurikens her way, and she let them hit her in her right arm blocking her vital organs as her jutsu finished. Darkness came seeping from below her as a giant red hand came up from a black void breaking the ground she was trapped in and went and slammed into Zaku. Flattening him against the ground. The nails of the hand dug into his clothing pulling him back towards the black void.

"No stop I give up, please. Please make it stop," He shouted, but all she did was laugh. Where was his cockiness? He sure didn't show mercy to her in their previous battle, and she was not about to show him any.

Right before the claw could pull him down a cloud of smoke appeared in front of Lie smearing her blood circle with a blue ninja sandal. She looked up to see Kakashi towering before her.

"He gave up Lie. My team is not full of heartless killers." Lie's smile slowly faded as she just sighed and shrugged. Walking up to Zaku.

"You're lucky this time. Never cross my path again because I can't promise you'll be as lucky the next."

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder as if to remind her one more time that it was over. Her eyes connected with him as she looked back but it was as if her eyes saw straight through him. She then looked towards team 7. They stared down at her with surprised and disturbed eyes. She shrugged Kakashi away and slowly walked towards the stairs to go back to her position with her other clanmates. Afterall. There were plenty more battles to be fought.

 **Shizuko's POV**

When Lie was back to Akumu and under his arm, we locked eyes, neither one of us wanting to be the first to look away.

"Shizuko vs. Shino!" Giving Lie a small smile I jump down from the second floor. _Time to show you what I can do._

Shino followed suit, his emotions hidden by his outfit. "I'll give you one chance to forfeit and withdraw, you won't be able to beat me at your level." He cooly exclaimed.

"Don't underestimate me!" I snarled and jumped back a kunai in my hand ready for his first move.

For a few moments, it was just us staring at each other. Growing tired of waiting I rushed Shino as we exchanged blows equally, each blocking the others attack. I managed to land a blow to his stomach with a kick sending him flying back.

"Just forfeit, and I won't have to hurt you." Holding my kunai at the ready, I jumped back as he slowly got up. Hearing light tapping behind me I look behind to see an army of bugs crawling towards me. With a shriek, I leaped forward and looked toward Shino who has bugs crawling out of his skin.

 _You've got to be kidding me! I hate bugs!_ I can feel shivers up my spine as I think of the creepy crawly bugs. Feeling something on my arm I look down and immediately start hitting at the bugs on my arms. "Get them off!"

"It's eating away at your chakra, soon there will be nothing left to use if that doesn't work more bugs are approaching to encase you in their web." Looking around still rubbing my arms I am surrounded on all sides with bugs and Shino in front of me.

"It seems I have no choice…." Making the hand signs for Holy Fire, I do it close to me.

"Holy Fire Jutsu" My body alights in the Holy Fire destroying the bugs on me. Running through the bugs to attack Shino head on.

Shino and I clashed again, with Shino jumping back in fear whenever my fire got too close. My kunai hooked into his shoulder, and he erupted into a swarm of bugs. Getting over my surprise, I swing my foot around to land a kick to Shino who tried to attack from behind. A dent was impressed into the wall from his body.

"Holy Fire Cage!" I made hand signs to bring the Holy fire to surround his still body. Shino shakily got up and stared at the ring as a bug touched it, dying instantly. As we stared at each other, I made the sign smaller and smaller mimicking the circle around him.

"I will kill them all if I have to, you won't stop me from advancing towards my goal."

"I forfeit the match." Shino raised his hand, and I let the ring disappear.

"Yeah! Great job Shizuko!" I looked up at Naruto and gave him a weak thumbs up. I looked around the balcony and saw shock and fear on some of the genins faces. I ignored all their stares and stood next to Kakashi and Naruto.

"You'll have to teach me that Shizu-chan! It was so cool your body was completely covered in fire, and your eyes were golden! It was so cool!" Naruto hugged me as he yelled in my ear. They turned to gold? I felt someone staring at me hard and locked eyes with Shiori. She was staring at me with fear, but interest at the same time. She gave me a small smile before looking down at Ino and Sakura who were fighting next.

I glanced at the Hokage on the podium to see him looking at me and glancing at one of the hallways near me. Giving him a small nod I quietly slipped away from Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura.

Leaning against the wall in the darkened hallway with my arms crossed in front of me I don't have to wait long before a poof happens in front of me revealing the Hokage.

"So I'm sure by now everyone knows about Lie and yourself. You guys aren't very subtle." He chuckled as I fidgeted with my sleeves and blushed. Looking down I gasped. "Oh! My clan symbols are showing! Sorry!" I bowed deeply to the Hokage apologizing profusely.

"It's okay, I knew we couldn't keep you guys secret too long." He said in a grandfatherly tone. "I just wanted to warn you to be careful, I'm sure you know Orochimaru is here."

Crossing my arms again with a sigh I nod while looking down. "He's going to come after you to get the book. Is it hidden well?" I raised an eyebrow at him before slowly nodding again. "No one will find it unless I want them to."

"Good, you need to be vigilant we don't know who is on his side yet."

"The sound ninjas are followers of Orochimaru. He targeted Sasuke for some reason."

"We are aware of what occurred in the forest Shizuko, as well as the whole Lie situation." I looked away and stared down the hallway towards the battles, my teeth clenched tightly.

"Before I go, don't always trust in rumors that you hear. Believe what your heart tells you. Trust your gut. There's a reason you feel the way you do." With the last advice, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Leaving me in my thoughts once again. Though I wasn't alone very long.

"Wouldn't have expected you to be alone in a dark area….thought your kind was afraid of the dark." A voice rang out snidely. Looking over it was like Lie was a part of the darkness around us, probably was.

"Not afraid of the darkness, just what hides in the shadows." I gave a weak smile. "Never thought you were into hiding Lie or is that your new M.O.?"

"Nah just thought I would congratulate you on your match. I'm proud of you, you looked like you were ready to kill him, maybe I rubbed a little darkness off on you, or is it your true side showing. The fear on the other genin's face was amusing. Wasn't it a rush?!" She enthusiastically asked, her bloodlust coating her tone.

She stood across from me in the hallway, mimicking my posture, leaning against the wall except propping her foot up with her arms crossed a devious smirk on her face, eyes alight.

I could only stare at her in silence, wondering how we reached this point. "How did we end up like this? We were really friends weren't we?"

"Poor Angel, you are the last remaining of your village. I was just hoping you'd slip and tell me where you are keeping the Heaven book." I dug my fingers into my arm creating indents into them as her smirk widened.

"Why so you can cause more chaos in your wake like what you did to Zaku?!" My voice echoed in the hallway, but Lie just smiled and tilted her head, I felt like she was mocking me.

"You'll never find it demon." I spat out pushing off the wall I walked towards the yelling of the arena.

"Might want to keep an eye on that boyfriend of yours, the way he was cradling and talking to Hinata you may have some competition." I kept walking as her dark chuckle rang behind me.

I came into the arena to see the end of Choji's loss against the sound ninja from the forest. Naruto gave me a questioning look as I stood next to him.

"Where have you been? You missed my epic showdown with Kiba!" Naruto yelled as I smiled in apology as he pouted.

"How about when this is over, you can tell me everything over Ramen." I bargain as his eyes fill with tears and smile.

"Really?! You're the best Shizuko! It'll be awesome, just you and me!" He gripped my hand and grinned. Blushing I looked over and saw Lie smirking at me and mouth 'Hinata.'

The Hokage and examiner gestured down the winners of their battles. The Ten of us jumped down in front of the Hokage.

"In one month from now, we will hold the final exam. This is to let us prepare the battlefield, and for you guys to prepare against a known enemy." Looking at the arena behind me I know I missed something big in this arena.

"We will be telling you who you will be facing to prepare for it. Take one slip of paper that Anko is coming around with." Grabbing a paper slip, I immediately opened it to see a big number 6 on it. Looking at Naruto, he shifted the paper so I could see the 1 on his as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ibiki show them how they are paired up. With that, we stare intently at the board. Looking for 6 I see that I am paired up with Lie in our bracket. Looking at her she just smirked at me.

"You will be judged by the leaders of the villages to determine if you are chunin battle ready. I would suggest you find a mentor and train hard in the month." With that, the Hokage and the examiners leave the arena.

 _Great, not only do I have a month to beat Lie, now I have to find a mentor._ I let out a heavy sigh. I feel someone behind me, pausing my musings.

"I won't hold back against you _Angel_ , be ready in a month." I could hear the darkness in her tone, and just as quickly her chakra disappeared.

 _I'm gonna die._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys sorry for the delay from both my partner and I. We'd like to let you know that we have the next couple of chapters complete and will be updating once a week for at least two more weeks. As always questions, reviews and requests are always reviewed with us so let us know what you think!**_

 _ **-Disclaimer we do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

 **Chapter 18**

 ***Lie's POV***

Akumu and Ezrah opted out of the preliminary battle while I was away. They were paired with each other and decided against showing the other villages what the Kuriyama clan could really do. I was intensely interested when I saw that Shizuko and I had been paired.

We had done little more than some small taijutsu training against each other, and I had never seen her Holy fire before. It looked terrifying, and I doubted my normal water jutsu's could hold its own against it. But that didn't stop me from whispering to her through the darkness. I wanted to see what we were capable of against each other. I desired to take that angel out.

I closed my eyes when I thought it though. Something deep inside of me hurt when the thought crossed my mind. We were mortal enemies her and I. A demon and an angel. Even worse she's started to hone her angel powers, and I still had to find out where she was hiding that Heaven book. I looked up at my mate as we sauntered out of the arena to find Kakashi waiting for me.

I looked over at Akumu and Ezrah, " Go ahead and meet up with Nanuzuki, I will come soon."

Akumu reached down and kissed the top of my head and slowly walked away. I could feel the connection loosen every time we separated even slightly. It was almost painful. I walked towards Kakashi, "so what is this now Lie? Are you going to betray your team?"

I walked alongside him in silence for a short while, we weren't really heading anywhere in particular just aimlessly progressing, "possibly Kakashi. You knew what I was before the rest of the team did. You and Shizuko always knew it could come down to this. I will crush anyone who gets in my way Kakashi. That has and always will be true."

"That gets in your way of what Lie?" He asked stopping suddenly in the small woodsy area we had walked into.

I smirked a little, "I can't tell you that Kakashi. There are parts of me that want different things."

I felt a grip both tightening and loosening as I walked farther away from where I knew Akumu and the others were. The bloodlust lessened and the dread of missing half of myself grew stronger, waging a battle inside.

"If you hurt them Lie I will not hesitate to take you down. It is my responsibility as your sensei," Kakashi said seriously.

I laughed at that, "Yes Kakashi I suppose it is. I hope you stick to that too. Because if I ever do. I will not hesitate to try and kill you too. At that point what I want will not be for anyone in this world to live. Remember this moment Kakashi. It only gets worse from here."

I felt more lucid than I had since Akumu fed me his blood. I wanted to run and hold on to this feeling, but he would find me again and never let me out of his sight. I had to be smart in the moments where I was still sane. I walked away from Kakashi who seemed sad in a way. I didn't have time to worry about that or feel sorry for myself. I walked towards the outskirts of the village. Why would I feel sorry anyway? I'm stronger, and I'm more powerful than ever. I'm free. I jumped the big wall surrounding Konoha and let my body pull me towards wherever the boys were. No one will be able to stop me. I found a tiny encampment surrounded by a cloud of darkness. I entered to see the guys sitting around a campfire.

"So what do we know about Holy fire?" I asked taking my place to the right of my mate.

The next week didn't go by fast at all. It was spent training with each one of the guys. However, the practice wouldn't be sufficient enough. I tried to subject myself to as much light as possible to prepare for her light attacks, but it was worse than usual so much so that I had to get my blindfold back to tolerate most of it and I knew I'd have to use it during my fight with Shizuko. None of the guys had ever had to fight an angel, so none of them knew how to defend against holy fire. On day 3 I set out to Konoha library hoping to find some answers. If this didn't work, I had every intention of traveling to the villages that had previously surrounded the village of angels to see what information I could find out.

Once I had made it to the library, I gathered all the scrolls I could find on the surrounding area or angel folklore. Unfortunately, they had nothing helpful. The village of angels secrets where very well hidden for a village that had so many allies. I was going to have to dig deeper.

*Later that night I had prepared to break into the vault where they kept the forbidden scrolls. I knew I wouldn't find the book there but maybe some information on Shizuko's village or attacks that could help me not die in that holy fire. It was easy to travel in the shadows under the door to the vault. There was a guard always outside, but if I took the scrolls far enough in the back of the building, I wouldn't even be heard by the guard if I decided to speak, which was unlikely.

I pulled a few scrolls down and started reading. One after another I had gone through and learned about several leaf village ninjutsu and summonings that were considered forbidden, but none of that interested me. I had gone through about ten when I heard a light laugh.

"I jumped surprised. Not many people have ever successfully snuck up on me before. I took a kunai out but, the voice calmly said, "Put your weapon away child I'm not threatening you."

I recognized the voice of the Hokage as the old man stepped into view from behind a tall rack.

I didn't lessen my grip on my weapon, "are you here to punish me for being here Hokage-sama?"

He chuckled, "it seems that way, doesn't it? However, I am not here to punish you, child. I know what you're doing here because I know you witnessed my conversation with Shizuko. I am the Hokage after all."

I nodded attempting to measure up how much I may have underestimated this man.

"You, however,, will not find anything on the village of angels here. I never advise against research however I wish if you'd like to look into something classified you run it by me next time young one."

I huffed discouraged. I had already wasted over three hours looking, and I was on a wild goose chase, "it won't happen again. There is no reason for me to keep looking here. What I seek is obviously not in Konoha."

"You seek the book don't you," I didn't answer him only looked his way.

He smiled, "Did you try asking Shizuko for the information you need?"

I laughed a little, "no Hokage-sama I have not and will not. I don't really know what I need, but I know I need to see if that information is there or not. Life isn't that simple for me to just ask to see something considered so sacred. Maybe once when life was easier if I knew that Shizuko was aware of where it was before it would be possible. I will be on my way Hokage. I will see you at the exams."

With that, I did a hand sign and morphed back into my shadow and sailed away.

The next week was pretty dull. I had escaped the overbearing nature of Akumu to run into town and get some supplies since we were currently camping on the outskirts. However, when I headed in the direction of the market, I had run into a very irritated looking Sasuke.

"You look more pissed than usual. What is wrong with you?" I asked in a carefree way as I grabbed some carrots from the market.

"I'm just anxious. I have to fight Gaara in the finale."

I smirked, "He looks strong. Be weary Sasuke not to get overwhelmed by him or that mark of yours. I'll be rooting for you."

I turned away.

"I don't know if I will be rooting for you," He said with a slow, steady tone.

I smiled sadly with my back still turned, "You should root for Shizuko. She will need it more than I. See you in the arena Sasuke."

I went to walk away, and he grabbed onto my wrist stopping me, "Lie what is really happening with you?"

I turned towards him and stared into his deep black eyes. They looked sad and confused. Maybe I was just imagining it. I couldn't look away, "I'm becoming a terrible person Sasuke, and there isn't much I can do to change that face. We aren't going to be teammates after the exams Sasuke. I can say that I will miss you."

I went to turn away again, and he stopped me. I quickly faced him and dropped my grocery bag. I grabbed the back of his hair and smashed my lips to his. The kiss was long and silent. His lips tasted like sweat and his smelled of musk. When he went to put his arms around me is when I broke off. Looking him in the eyes, I just smirked and picked my groceries back up and walked away. Leaving Sasuke in the middle of the plaza trying to catch his breath.

I sighed heavily and went to finish my shopping. I knew I had to get rid of these strange feelings I have developed for Sasuke. He entertained my thoughts too often. For now, though I'll just have to ignore it. I can't think about it too long it is pointless to do so. It wasn't supposed to happen him, and I. That was my final goodbye.

… The next week was both long and short as I prepared for my battle by both training and spending a lot of time meditating in my dark cave.

 **Shizuko POV**

Not even an hour later I found myself at Ramen Ichiraku listening to Naruto complaining about Kakashi picking Sasuke over him, Sasuke, and talking excitedly about his new trainer the pervy sage Jiraiya.

"Well, it sounds like you found the best trainer of all Naruto." Amusement colored my tone as I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Hey! You should meet him! Maybe he'll train you!" Ramen was splashed around as he flung about widely. I shook my head.

"Thank you for thinking of me," looking down at my vegetable Ramen I swirled around the broth, "but I need to find my own trainer and my own way." Looking back at him he tried to look wise, shutting his eyes and nodding.

"Wait so does that mean we won't see each other for a whole month?!" Naruto's voice echoed in the shop, I blushed as heads turned our way. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I'm leaving at daylight to go to my home village to find a trainer." Naruto started pouting, pushing his food away. "Wait why are you going back? I thought your clan was dead?"

"They are. At my level, I won't be able to beat Lie. I'm hoping I can find jutsus to attack her specifically and train in my village."

"Hmmm. I get it, just don't go without saying bye." I nodded as I stared at his blue eyes as we smiled at each other, before going back to eating and his ramblings about beating Sasuke. It felt like home again.

After saying goodbye to Naruto before the sun rose, I was back on the familiar road to the Village of Angels. Unlike last time nothing eventful happened. I found myself in front of the graves I dug for my family and the villagers under the statue of our protector Araqiel, clutching the Heaven book. It's two golden angels glinting in the sun, one man and one woman, both hands clasped over the other grasping the hilt of the village sword.

All this drama, over a book. I scoffed and opened the book. I remembered Orochimaru's face as he threatened my friends over this book. I will stop him from hurting anyone else again.

With that thought, I sat on the dirt leaning against the statue and started flipping through the book. Near the end of the book, a page with gold lettering caught my eye, the name of the jutsu "Angel Summoning Technique" A unique class of summoning that calls forth immaterial angels that serve the summoners bidding. Just like normal summons, spirit summons requires you to sign a blood contract with them. The summoning reflects the soul of the user if the summoner is evil of heart they will be obliterated by the power of the angel.

I can get strong enough to protect everyone. Naruto's, Kakashi, and Sasuke's face flashed in my mind. With that set in my mind I started making the hand signs, Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey- Ram. The sky was turning dark as I kept trying to summon someone-anything, I could feel myself getting dizzy the longer I kept using my chakra.

"One more" I panted as my head pounded in my ears. My world went black as I felt blood trickle from my nose.

 _ **DREAM SEQUENCE**_

Darkness surrounded me, it was peaceful, I wasn't plagued with the conflict that resided in my head over Lie and the worry... A golden light emerged out of the darkness.

"Hello?" my voice echoed in the darkness.

"Why have you called on me Shizuko?" a deep dignified voice came from within the light.

"H-How do you know me? Who are you?"

"I know who all my children are, I am who you pray to and seek protection from." His voice was warm, It was like being in my father's arms during storms.

"Araquiel," I whispered reverence in my voice.

"Yes my child. I mourn for your fellow clansman that was destroyed because of greed and lust for power that is so often found in humans." His angelic voice was darkened with scorn.

"Are you here to help me, my lord? Are you the answer to my prayer?" I asked hesitantly, averting my eyes from the light. From the corner of my eye, the golden light disappeared.

"You may look at my child." Peeking up Araqiel had taken on a more human form. He was tall, lean, and pale with long blonde hair in a high ponytail with a long strand between his eyes. With golden glowing eyes that had pupil slits with large white wings that fluttered behind him. He's very handsome…. I blushed as I gazed at him.

"Yes, I agree to take the contract with you, as I believe we have the same goals." The next moment he appeared in front of me with my hands clasped in his. "However this will be painful and challenging for you. It will be painful getting used to my spirit being attached to you, and you must listen to my guidance, I will never steer you wrong. Do you agree to these terms?"

I looked up into his golden eyes and nodded, I need him to get stronger, I need to get rid of Orochimaru. Araqiel's lips quirked into a smile as he pulled out a dagger and cut the palm of his right hand and held it up.

"I always promise to guide you and share my secrets with you to help you achieve your dream."

Taking the knife that appeared, I winced as I sliced my left palm and held it up, "I promise to work hard to make you proud, and to always listen to you, my lord." Araqiel gave me a gentle smile as he put his hand to mine as his blood ran into mine and mine to his.

"Wake up." his voice whispered into my ear.

 _ **End dream sequence**_

With a gasp, my head whipped up from the hard ground as I looked around me frantically. But, all the greeted me was silence and the destruction around me. I sighed and laid my head on my knees as an I clutched my knees. "It must have been just a dream." I sighed.

"Don't be silly I'm right here Shizuko." I turned my head to meet Araqiel's face right in front of mine with his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. My face red, I scooch back. "My lord?!"

"Only you can see me, and if you can't I'm always right here." his sweet voice echoed in my head. "Now are you going to sit there all day, or are we going to train like we agreed to?" He asked his hands behind his back. Jumping up I bowed and apologized.

"Good, now come at me…" That was the first words of when my training began for the month. I had no idea what I was getting myself into that day. I was going to get stronger that's for sure, but I had no idea what I would lose when I signed a contract with an angel.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hello All, Just wanted to say if you are still reading we thank you for the support. My cowriter Tsukiange_**

 ** _and I will have one more chapter together before breaking off into separate stories for a while so if you are interested in the_**

 ** _NaruxShizu love story tune into her page and if you are more into the Lie/Sasu story please continue with mine. I have recently_**

 ** _noticed that I unintentionally skipped my Zabuza fight chapter and will be fixing that before the next chapter comes out so if you_**

 ** _are a dedicated reader and want to go back to it I will make sure to note the chapter number in the next heading. With that being_**

 ** _said we do not own Naruto or any of their characters so enjoy reading._**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Lie's POV**

The day of the competition finally came. I had had no luck whatsoever on getting any information on how to defend against that holy fire so I'm hoping I can just stop her from performing the jutsu when the time comes. It was nice to get away from camp where I had been training with the guys. I was sick of Ezrah and Nanuzuki being all lovey dovie. Even now as they all accompanied me to the stadium Ezrah had his arm wrapped around Nanuzuki's shoulders teasing him about something. Which was fine. But damn, it was all the time. Akumu walked by my side in front of the other two.

"Are you worried?" He asked in a slightly teasing way himself.

"No love I am not," I lied with a straight face still thinking about my gameplan. I had no doubt that if I could stop that fire, I could beat the little angel. But I had to make sure I stopped it. If not I could very well be burnt alive.

He smiled and walked a little closer with his hands shoved in his pockets. We got to the stadium, "After this, we are going to depart right? After this stupid competition."

"Yes," I replied. There was no reason to stay here anymore. The angel book wasn't here, and I was reunited with my mate. Now all I had to do was finish the sacrifice to make the change permanent once I do I would stop being so indecisive on my decisions. So I could genuinely inhabit this body, and I had a long way to go.

The others took the stands as I waited in a cockpit-like area for the other contestants to show up. One by one they piled in seeking a seat on the bench. Naruto ran over to me when he got there.

"Lie are you ready! I'm gonna win, I know it!" He said happily standing in front of my sitting form.

I smirked. He hasn't changed, "you're fighting the Hyuuga boy on Lee's team right?"

He gave me a thumbs up, "Yeah and I'm gonna win too! You're not gonna take it too hard on Shizuko right?"

I looked at him curiously, "Who knows? I doubt you'll have to worry about that though." I stood noticing Shizuko walking into the area giving an uncomfortable look towards Naruto and me, "Good luck Naruto, you'll need it."

I walked past him intentionally brushing Shizuko's shoulder as I passed her, "Hope your ready angel, I know I am."

"I haven't seen anything to be afraid of," she said, I could practically hear her eye roll.

"Good, fear would only hold you back, and I want you at your best when you fight me," I said, and we all made our ways out to the middle of the stadium so that all the villages could see the contestants. I kept my hands in my pockets as the village chunin explained the brackets and rules. I didn't need to look around to realize that Sasuke hadn't arrived here yet.

"If all of the contestants aren't here by the time of their match they will be disqualified," A ninja with face bandages announced. We all nodded and walked back to the cockpit.

"The first match will be… Uzumaki, Naruto vs. Hyuuga, Neji."

"Good luck Naruto," I heard Shizuko say to which he gave a thumbs up to and rushed into the arena.

Let's see what you can do Naruto.

I leaned my back against the wall of the dug-out. The battle had begun with Naruto charging in blindly like he so often did.

I got bored very quickly watching the Hyuuga boy slowly humiliate Naruto. I turned my attention to my opponent leaning worriedly against the rail looking out towards her teammate.

"Do you think he'll win?" I asked with a smirk walking over to Shizuko but immediately feeling a different aura around her. I kept my distance but continued looking Naruto's way as her face turned to me.

"You're asking me my opinion on things now?" She said in a 'I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm not buying it.'

I shrugged, "Sure, why not. Nothing better to do right now except watch Naruto struggle. Plus you seem different." I shot my eyes her way attempting to catch her reaction.

Her eyes met mine defiantly, "I am different. I'm not going to lose to you Lie, and I am done trying to convince myself that you are better than you are. If you want to be my enemy Lie, then I won't hold back and yes. I have no doubt that Naruto will win,"

I laughed, "I sure hope not little angel. If you hold back, you surely won't survive."

I stayed where I was a few feet beside her in silence. Naruto looked to be hatching a plan on the battlefield, and it was about time. He burrowed underground with one of his clones and popped up under Neji in time to uppercut him under the jaw sending him flying in the air where he and his other clones took care of the rest.

Naruto stood victorious in the middle of the arena with a knocked out Neji a few feet on his left.

"Looks like you were right Shizuko. So far one member of team 7 is victorious. I wonder if Sasuke will be too. Gaara sure won't be an easy victory."

"Up next was Shikamaru and Temari," The Chunin referee announced.

Naruto ran back into the dugout and rushed Shizuko into a hug, "did you see that. I did it."

"Great job Naruto I knew you could," she laughed back with a red face.

He let go of her and looked over at me and gave me a thumbs up. I smirked. I was glad Naruto won, he worked hard and definitely earned his win. However, I couldn't forget the plan. I was leaving, and I couldn't let them think that there was any changing that fact.

"So Naruto, are you going to cheer for me?" I asked with a smile watching as he glanced nervously from Shizuko to me.

"Um…. well, you see…." Naruto struggled, and I laughed going over and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto. You don't have to pretend that I'm still part of the team. No one else is. It's boring here. I'm gonna go get some air." I released my grip on his shoulder and began to walk away.

"You're wrong Lie! You are part of Team Seven and always will be no matter what those wacko's tell you. We all know it, you have a bond with us that will never change."

I didn't look back at him. I didn't stop. I had to pretend like I didn't hear him. This is all for their own good anyway. I will end up destroying them if I stay.

I walked outside and leaned on the outside of the building with my eyes closed. Drawing in slow, steady breaths. The sun was warm, and the wind was easy. It was a perfect fall day, and despite being right next to the stadium, it was nice and quiet. I slid down the wall into a sitting position. I was so tired.

"You're not planning on sleeping through your match are you?" I opened my eyes slowly. I knew the deep angsty voice of that Uchiha anywhere.

"You're one to talk. I at least showed up for the beginning. Naruto won his match by the way. I see you were busy working on your intimidation factor," I said with a small smirk looking at his new all-black jumpsuit like outfit except it had shorts and was kind of baggy.

He took the seat by me ignoring my small insult, "So where is your new team?"

"I assume they are bored in the stands somewhere but who knows they could literally be anywhere as long as it's not near me right now that's fine."

"Never thought you'd say about something like that? If you don't like it so much don't be with them." He said looking at me with a straight face.

I chuckled, "Things used to be that easy, didn't they. It's not anymore though. I'm not interested in talking about these things Sasuke."

"Alright let's talk about something else. You're leaving with him aren't you?"

A sad smirk appeared across my lips as I looked at the raven-haired boy before me, "Yeah, that's the plan. Team 7 will officially have to go on without me. I'm sure you all can handle that."

"Don't go. Just stay here. If you're afraid of them-"

"Hahahaha I'm not afraid of them Sasuke. They are my clan, all that's left of it anyway. Wouldn't you want to be with your clan if you could?"

He got silent. I knew it was a sensitive subject and I hit it hard. "Why weren't you with them all along then?"

I got silent. I couldn't tell him the real reason I left my clan. I sighed a massive, complicated sigh. "The Kuriyama clan got massacred when a demon bonding ritual went wrong. The guys were the only ones not in the village at the time on a mission, and they finally found me. I have been engaged to Akumu since my own bonding ritual took place. Demon bonds are not easily broken. Our demons are soul mates and the closer we are, the more the demons start affecting their human hosts. I am drawn to him almost by gravity. That is why I have to be with them."

Sasuke remained glaring at the ground beside me, "What a pathetic excuse. Fate can always be altered you just don't want it to be."

I scoffed and stood staring Sasuke straight in the eye, "Don't think you know for a second what I want. I didn't find what I was looking for here Sasuke. It's time for me to move on or I will never accomplish my goal."

He looked around silently again. I could tell he was reflecting his own goal behind his downcast eyes, "What is your goal Lie?"

I chuckled a little, "That isn't of anyone's concern except my own." I looked at him one more time. "Your match is about to start Uchiha, but before I go, I wanted to say something. Anything you hear about me. It's best to believe it's true and as for you not knowing what I want."

I leaned in and kissed his cheek, "I never do things that I don't want to do. Good luck."

With that, I turned and walked away not waiting to see the look on his face. I couldn't do that today, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye either.

I walked back into the dugout to see Shizuko talking to Naruto and the scrawny ninja named Shikamaru standing victorious in the middle of the arena.

"Next match will be Gaara of the sand vs. Uchiha Sasuke," the proctor called out.

The stands went silent. This was the match everyone was waiting for.

Gaara materialized on the right-hand side of the arena with sand falling around him. There was a wait for Sasuke. The proctor called out again, "Uchiha, Sasuke, please report to the arena."

They waited for another moment or two.

"Where the hell is he!" an excited Naruto yelled angrily to Shizuko.

She shrugged and looked towards me for a moment, but I just sat down calmly on the bench.

"If Sasuke doesn't report to the arena in 5 minutes the match will be forfeited."

"I can't do this I'm gonna go find him," Naruto said frantically and ran in the direction of the door.

Before he passed me, I caught the back of his collar slightly clotheslining him, "What did you do that for Lie I gotta find Sasuke or-"

"Look," Was all I said pointing towards the left-hand side of the arena where Sasuke and Kakashi had appeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Oh," Naruto said as he looked over at Sasuke. "What a jerk, making us wait that long."

I chuckled a little as Naruto got back up and looked at me awkwardly.

"Go on scurry back to your spot and watch the fight," I said annoyed.

He just nodded with a silent but understood thanks and walked back to Shizuko rubbing his head in embarrassment.

The proctor said a few words and then disappeared from the arena. An evil smirk spread across the redheads face Sasuke cracked his neck and readied up unphased.

Suddenly sand burst from Gaara's gourd, and he grabbed his right eye. The battle began. Sasuke threw a burst of shuriken his way which was caught by a sand replicate of Gaara. The sand rushed for Sasuke who avoided it by jumping in the air and unleashing a barrage of taijutsu on Gaara's sand clone. He destroyed it quickly and went for a misdirection by throwing a fist at Gaara who easily blocked it with his sand, but in a flash, Sasuke was behind Gaara kicking him into the air causing his face to crack.

Interesting. His whole body is made out of the sand. Or at least covered in it in some sort of exoskeleton fashion.

The match turned into a game of speed versus defense, and at first, Sasuke was winning. Gaara shielded himself in a cocoon of sand. Sasuke punched it but only ended up injuring himself as spikes formed on the ball upon impact and wounded his leg. We all waited. A small amount of sand appeared over the dome and turned into an eye much as he did in the written exam. Suddenly the sand around the dome started chasing Sasuke. Sasuke ran up the right side of the Arena where he kneeled for a moment and formed hand signs.

Suddenly a loud chirping noise and bright light burst in Sasuke's palm. He knows lightning jutsu?!

He ran at the cocoon with the lightning in his hand and pierced the center.

"Blood, my blood," everyone could here Gaara scream from inside his sand dome, and suddenly Sasuke got pushed back by a giant arm made of sand. It retreated quickly after the attack back into the small hole that blemished the dome when a strong gust of wind forced its way out, and the sand dome fell apart around Gaara who was holding his shoulder and panting in pain.

At that moment the stadium covered in feathers. Akumu, Ezra, and Nanuzuki appeared around me. It's time to go everything is falling apart here. I looked around, and most of the stadium was passed out, and the jonin were rushing towards the Hokage. Can I really leave right now? Is this an attack?

I looked over at Shizuko who was somehow not affected who was looking from a passed out Naruto in her arms to me.

"It's time to go Lie. This village's problems are none of your concern," Akumu said putting a hand on my left shoulder.

He was right, but it wasn't easy to turn away from all the chaos. It wasn't easy to betray Shizuko so outright. I did though. I turned my back to her.

"You're leaving when this village needs you."

"This village hasn't done anything for me. I'm going back to the world that I belong to."

"I don't believe you. I don't believe that you want to go back there. I know it was your village that you saw when Kakashi put you in that Genjutsu during our first survival test. I don't believe that you want to go back there. What has you so brainwashed!"

I just looked at her tear stained face and smiled, "Bye little angel. You should be far more concerned with saving your village. This is your home. Not mine."

With that, I walked out with my team.

During the panic, several people were rushing towards the stadium. There was a large purple dome on top of the building the Kage's were all sat at.

"Stupid humans, watch where you're going" Nanuzuki growled irritated as he took his ninja claw out from the holster on his side and raked it across three screaming civilians running our way.

"Fuck off Nanuzuki if you can't be here without causing a scene why don't you all just wait for me at the village's edge. I'm trying to escape without causing a scene or getting into a bingo book so stop killing innocents." I yelled punching him in the face.

Nanuzuki fell, and Ezra went in to punish me, but Akumu caught his wrist. "We'll wait in the southeast. Don't take too long or we'll come looking."

I nodded, and they all vanished. I turned to grab my blindfold that had escaped my grip during the punch to see Shizuko standing there staring me down.

"You killed those men. You heartless witch… We trusted you. Were you apart of this... This attack on us. You knew didn't you?" She reached back for the sword on her back.

"Are you going to slay me with that sword. Are you strong enough to hold it up right now? This stupid village doesn't mean enough to me to plan an attack on. Use your brain. If I wanted to kill the Hokage, I'd be way more discrete."

"You'll kill these innocent people why should I believe you wouldn't harm the Hokage."

"I don't have time for this," I said irritated. "You can waste time here all you want, but people could be dying, and you could be saving them."

I did a few hand signs and started to shrink into the shadow below me, "Goodbye Shizuko Hikari."

"You're a coward!" I paused, half of my body in the shadows, "You could have stayed and fought for your freedom from your village. But, you took the easy way out and turned back to the shadows where you came from."

Shizuko aimed the point of her sword at my head as we locked eyes. "You have my word I will find you and destroy the darkness."

With that, I headed quickly to the little cottage and packed my things and met my team at the border.

"Are you ready my dark Lily."

"Let's just get out of here."

I followed them into the night knowing that I didn't have the strength to look back upon the only place I had ever been comfortable living at. My life was never meant to be that easy.


End file.
